The Truth For The Love
by Chichiyu
Summary: Berjuang mencari kebenaran atas tindakan sang Ayah, membuat Hinata mengalami berbagi cerita kehidupan yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Berjuang hidup dalam kesendirian ditengah sindiran berbagai pihak, dan menghadapi salah satu musuh terbesarnya yang terus berusaha ingin menghancurkan hidupnya. Sasuhina Gaahina Fanfiction, First Story
1. Bab 1: An Appointment

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, dldr_**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasuki pintu kaca ganda yang akan membawanya pada loby perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise, sesaat setelahnya dia merasa beberapa orang memberikan tatapan berbeda-beda pada dirinya. Hinata sadar akan itu semua, karena keberadaan dirinya hari ini mungkin mengagetkan beberapa pihak. Berusaha memasang raut wajah tenang dan tetap anggun, Hinata mendekati meja resepsionis yang terbuat dari batu marmer besar dengan tulisan "Uchiha Enterprise" berwarna silver dibagian bawahnya.

"Permisi, saya Hyuga Hinata. Saya datang untuk menghadiri rapat pemegang saham, bisakah anda memberitahukan letak ruangannya?"

Sang resepsionis yang sedang mengecek sesuatu pada buku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, dan dengan sedikit tertegun ia akhirnya dapat menjawab dengan lancar.

"A-ah.. Nona Hyuga. Anda sudah ditunggu diruang rapat lantai 30, silahkan masuk lift yang berada ditengah." Ucap sang resepsionis menujuk ke arah lift yang berada diujung kiri ruangan besar tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata dengan memaksakan sedikit senyum, lalu langsung berbalik dan berjalan sambil berusaha tidak menundukan wajahnya, karena bisikan orang-orang mengenai dirinya atau bisa dibilang ayahnya semakin terdengar. Tentu saja semua orang akan langsung mengenali siapa dirinya dengan sekali tatap pada matanya, meskipun dia tidak bekerja disini. Tapi mata ini yang dengan sangat jelas mencirikan bahwa dia memiliki darah Hyuga atau dengan kata lain adalah putri tunggal dari Hyuga Hiashi, General Manager perusahaan ini. Oh mungkin jabatan itu sudah berubah jadi mantan semenjak pemilik perusahaan ini melayangkan gugatan kepada ayahnya.

Hinata bersyukur tidak ada orang lain yang menaiki lift ini selain dirinya, sehingga perjalanan menuju lantai 30 menjadi lebih cepat, mungkin ini lift khusus para petinggi perusahaan karena di loby tadi memang terdapat tiga lift.

Setelah keluar dari lift Hinata merasa adrenalinnya meningkat kembali, karena sekarang dia sedang mengamati pintu ganda Mahoni dengan warna coklat elegan yang dipernis begitu mengkilap dengan handle pintu yang juga mewah dengan tulisan "Ruang Rapat Direksi" diatasnya. Hinata tahu dibalik pintu itu dia bisa saja mendapat masalah. Setelah meminta izin pada salah seorang yang Hinata pikir adalah sekretaris yang berjaga dilantai ini, Hinata diizinkan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sesaat setelah Hinata memasukin ruangan tersebut dan sedikit berjalan kearah meja bundar besar yang setidaknya dapat memuat 30 orang itu, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan prsentasi didepan berhenti berbicara karena kedatangan Hinata. Merasa dirinya mulai jadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang diruangan tersebut Hinata membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya, dan juga telah mengganggu presentasi Anda, saya Hyuga Hinata. Silahkan Tuan dapat melanjutkan presentasinya." Hinata bersyukur dapat berbicara lancar ditengah kegugupannya ini.

"Ah.. Nona Hyuga, akhirnya datang juga. Tidak apa-apa kehadiranmu memang sudah ditunggu kami semua, silahkan duduk-- untuk mendengarkan semua kesalahan ayahmu." Lalu terdengar dengusan tawa meremehkan yang diikuti tawa meremehkan beberapa orang lainnya.

Dengan menahan amarah Hinata mengigit bibirnya dan dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya pada satu-satunya kursi yang kosong tepat ditengah ujung meja bundar tersebut, Hinata lihat kebanyak orang disini adalah pria-pria seumuran dengan ayahnya tapi adapula beberapa yang terlihat masih muda. Kebayakan dari mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan merendahkan, dan ada juga yang memberikan tatapan menggoda yang menjijikan. Bahkan pria disamping Hinata terus menatapnya dari atas kebawah yang membuat Hinata tidak tenang duduk dikursinya.

"Baiklah Nona Hyuga, aku apresiasi atas keberanianmu menghadiri rapat ini. Setidaknya Tuan Hyuga selain menjadi pencuri aset perusahaan dia juga bisa menciptakan seorang putri yang cantik. Semoga dirimu tidak seperti ayahmu." Dan terdengar lagi suara gelak tawa dari beberapa orang disana. Hinata meremas tali tas selempangnya dengan sangat erat menahan amarah dan air mata, tapi dia tidak ingin menangis, dia tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan semua musuhnya. Dia tidak ingin menangis karena dia percaya bahwa ayahnya tidaklah bersalah dan tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan seperti itu. Dia sangat mengenal ayahnya, dan ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan segala hal demi harta.

"Baiklah Tuan Danzo, saya rasa cukup presentasi Anda, biar saya yang lanjutkan." Tiba-tiba Hinata menengok kearah suara maskulin yang terdengar sedikit keras tapi tegas. Dia melihat seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dan bahu lebar berdiri menggantikan posisi pria yang disebut Tuan Danzo tadi. Pria ini terlihat lebih muda dengan setelan jas hitam yang begitu pas ditubuhnya sehingga siapa saja yang melihat kearahnya bisa langsung tahu pria ini memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Pria itu menatap langsung kemata Hinata dengan tajam, datar namun penuh intimidasi dan seperti singa yang sedang menilai buruannya. Hinata membasahi bibirnya karena tatapan pria itu, sungguh pria itu benar-benar menciutkan nyali Hinata untuk balas menatapnya tapi dia sudah janji untuk terlihat tegar dan kuat dihadapan semua orang untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik Uchiha Enterprise dan--salah satu orang yang dirugikan oleh ayahmu. Tapi sebelumnya aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa kedua orangtuamu, kurasa mayat mereka belum ditemukan. Nona Hyuga, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku kecewa pada Ayahmu, dia telah menjadi salah satu tangan kananku selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Tapi kau lihat apa yang ada dilayar ini?" Tanya Sasuke menaikan alisnya dengan maksud memerintah Hinata memahami apa yang sedang proyektor itu tayangkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hianta mencoba mengumpulkan konstrasinya untuk memahami chart dan tulisan yang ada dilayar tersebut, disana menampilkan grafik nilai saham perusahan Uchiha Enterprise yang turun 3.5% dari bulan lalu dan itu angka yang cukup besar bagi perusahaan besar multinasional seperti Uchiha Enterprise. Dan Hinata juga tahu bahwa semua orang diruangan ini berfikir itu adalah akibat Ayahnya.

"Jika kau tahu maksud semua ini, maka Ayahmu benar-benar sudah membahayakan citra perusahaan ini, beberapa investor tidak bisa mendapat pembagian keuntungan atas turunnya nilai saham ini, sehingga kita perlu memakai kas perusahaan. Dan kau tahu artinya apa? Ayahmu memiliki hutang yang sangat besar pada perusahaan ini!"

Sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memperhatikan Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah atas hinaan yang terus dia ucapkan pada gadis itu.

"Tapi sayang Ayahmu tidak ada disini untuk memberikan penjelasan, dia beruntung karena sedang berada diluar negeri saat kasus ini terungkap, tapi kurasa dia juga kehilangan keberuntungannya karena pesawatnya meledak diatas laut. Kurasa itu hukuman dari Tuhan atas tindakan Ayahmu. Jadi kuberi kau pilihan, tanda tangani surat pernyataan yang ada dihadapanmu itu atau kau harus menanggung semua hutang Ayahmu sendirian." Dengan segera Hinata menunduk mencari surat yang dimaksudkan Sasuke dan secepat mungkin menangkap maksud surat tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau menandatanganinya!" Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tegas dan tajam menatap balik Sasuke. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri sambil menggenggam erat surat tersebut. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan apa perkataan yang akan Hinata keluarkan.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan nama baik Ayahku?! Surat ini adalah kebohongan! Kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan semuanya pada Ayahku yang bahkan pengadilan belum memutuskan hasilnya! Ayahku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tak bermoral seperti itu, aku kenal ayahku dan jabatan yang dia punya dia lakukan dengan penuh tanggung jawab, dia bahkan membatalkan acara keluarga karena dia harus pergi dinas keluar negeri demi perusahaan ini. Dan itu adalah saat terakhir aku bertemu Ayah dan Ibuku, lalu sekarang kau dengan seenaknya memintaku mengakui pada semua orang bahwa ayahku adalah koruptor yang bahkan itu belum terbukti kejelasannya!" Dengan sedikit terengah-engah Hinata mencoba menetralkan pernafasannya, dia memang sudah muak ditatap dengan pandangan merendahkan itu terus menerus. Orang-orang mulai berbisik satu sama lain atas penjelasan Hinata.

"Kami memiliki ratusan bukti, karena selama ini ayahmu lah yang melakukan pembukan perusahaan dan kami menemukan bahwa rekening ayahmu menerima dana sebesar apa yang seharusnya menjadi dana proyek baru perusahaan. Pengadilan hanya perlu waktu sebelum membuktikan Ayahmu memanglah bersalah. Nona Hyuga kau terlalu naif jika mengangap Ayahmu adalah orang baik-baik, seseorang bisa berubah jika menyangkut kekuasaan ataupun harta. Oleh karena itu, seluruh aset keluarga Hyuga akan diambil oleh perusahaan jika kau tidak mau menandatangi surat itu, termasuk mungkin bajumu itu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu demi menjaga harga dirimu. Tapi itu juga jika memang kau masih memiliki harga diri." Ucapan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuat hati Hinata serasa disileti dengan pisau tajam, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini begitu berani mengatakan kata-kata itu pada seorang gadis. Berusaha menahan tangis yang tertahan ditenggorakan sehingga membuatnya sakit, Hinata berusaha berbicara meskipun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak bisa menghakimi seorang anak atas dosa Ayahnya. Dan aku yakin Ayahku tidaklah berdosa. Uchiha Sasuke dengarlah aku akan berusaha sendiri membuktikan bahwa ayahku tidak bersalah, sampai keputusan hakim keluar jangan harap aku mau menandatangi surat menjijikan ini. Ambilah apapun yang kau mau dari harta keluargaku aku tidak peduli." Hinata duduk kembali dengan kaki yang bergetar manghadapi semua ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, kukabulkan. Hari ini juga pihak perusahaan akan mensita semua aset, rekening, dan free accses yang dimiliki keluargamu dan kau harus mulai memikirkan tempat tinggal barumu." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan semakin menusuk kemata Hinata yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah Tuan-Tuan, kita sudahi pertemuan kali ini. Silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini." Sasuke segera berbalik dan duduk kembali ke kursinya semula, sementara para pemegang saham dan pihak direksi perusahaan mulai keluar dari ruangan begitu pula Hinata yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ehm... Sasuke apa tidak apa-apa bertindak seperti itu pada anak gadis seseorang. Kau tahu dia sekarang sendirian setelah kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan itu." Ucap seorang pria muda yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadinya Shikamaru Nara.

"Hanya karena dia seorang gadis, bukan berarti aku akan mentolerir kesalahan Ayahnya, karena Ayahnya yang kurasa sudah meninggal maka putrinyalah yang perlu merasakan hukuman." Ucap Sasuke serius.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa menuju lift dilorong besar itu sambil menundukan kepalanya, dia bisa mendengar ocehan-ocehan pria-pria tua itu merendahkan dirinya dari belakang.

"Hey Nona Hyuga, jika kau tidak memiliki rumah. Tidurlah denganku malam ini, hahaha..."

"Hey liatlah bokongnya saat berjalan, wah gadis itu memang memiliki tubuh yang layak."

"Layak untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk kugunakan, hahaha. Tapi sayang Ayahnya hanya penipu."

Mendengar semua ocehan itu membuat Hinata ingin menangis saja, tapi tindakan yang paling parah adalah ketika seorang pria menampar bokongnya dengan keras, hal itu reflek membuat Hinata berbalik dan marah lalu ingin menampar orang yang melakukan itu padanya, tapi suara seorang pria dengan keras menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?!" Nada tegas dan mengancam Sasuke, membuat beberapa pria tua tersebut yang ternyata para manager perusahaan ini mengelak dan segera pamit masuk kedalam lift. Sehingga menyisakan Hinata yang terdiam mengepalkan tangannya menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau membuat keributan bagi perusahaan ini."

Apa dia bilang? Hinata yang membuat keributan, apakah pria itu buta sudah jelas-jelas jika Hinata yang diganggu pria-pria tua itu. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin meneriakan kalimat-kalimat itu dihadapan Sasuke, tapi gadis itu jadi sangat gugup ditatap Sasuke sedekat ini. Jika tadi diruang rapat ia berani meninggikan suaranya, maka saat ini dia hanya berjarak setengah langkah dihadapan pria ini membuat Hinata merasakan degupan jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Dia bisa melihat lebih jelas ternyata Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar tampan, pantas ia dinobatkan sebagai bujangan paling diincar di Jepang. Hinata hanya pernah melihat wajahnya sesekali dimajalah bisnis yang Ayahnya baca, dan sekarang pria itu terus menatapnya tajam dengan mata obisidia indah itu, pria itu memiliki alis tebal yang rapih, rahang tegas, dan hidung mancung sempurna yang membuat beberapa orang merasa tidak diberikan keadilan. Hinata tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunanya saat Sasuke berdeham cukup keras, Hinata harus menengok keatas karena dia satu kepala lebih rendah dibanding Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak salah melihat merekalah yang menggangguku, lain kali ajarkan para pegawaimu untuk bersikap lebih bermoral pada seorang gadis." Ucap Hinata sambil mendelikan matanya lalu berbalik untuk menekan tombol lift didekatnya, tapi tangan yang akan menekan tombol turun itu terhenti saat tangan yang lebih kekar darinya menahannya sehingga membuat Hinata membalikan badan lagi pada sosok pria gagah yang dia delikan tadi hingga hampir menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Heh... Kau lucu Nona. Kalau begitu ingatkan Ayahmu untuk mengajari putrinya berpakaian lebih sopan jika ingin anaknya selamat dari para pria mesum." Hinata melotot mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, pria ini selau berusaha membuat dirinya kesal. Untuk apa dia menyalahkan Ayahnya, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Hinata pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, dia hanya mengenakan rok span dibawah lutut dan kemeja krem. Tapi mungkin letak kesalahannya adalah pakaian ini dia beli tahun lalu dan ini satu-satunya setelan paling formal yang dia punya, sehingga kemeja dan rok spannya benar-benar membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang memang luar biasa menggoda dibagian yang tepat, terutama pada bagian dada dan pinggul yang seluruh teman kampusnya pun selalu bilang mereka akan tergoda dengan aset itu jika Hinata memakai pakaian ketat.

"Dasar pria brengsek, kau tahu kaulah yang mesum. Lihat sekarang siapa yang menatap terus kearah dadaku?! Dan kau tidak berhak menyalahkan apapun pada Ayahku." Hinata sekarang benar-benar berbalik dengan kecepatan kilat dan langsung menekan tombol lift untuk membawanya ke loby, untungnya dengan cepat pintu lift terbuka. Setelah Hinata memasuki lift dia segera menutup pintu lift, tapi hal itu terasa sangat lama karena Sasuke yang terus mempehatikan dan menatap matanya dengan tajam seakan ada aliran listrik yang muncul dari kedua mata masing-masing orang tersebut, karena Hinata membalasnya tidak kalah sengit. Dengan menutupnya pintu lift itu seakan keduanya memukul genderang perang masing-masing.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _My first story, hope you enjoy it, and give some feedback. Voment pleaseeee..._**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	2. Bab 2: Helpful Guy

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, dldr_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sambil memegang gagang koper ditangan kiri dan pundak yang menggendong tas yang menjadi tempat barang-barang yang tersisa untuk Hinata bawa dari rumah yang sedang dia tatap dengan sedih dan terluka itu, Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Rumah dengan pagar coklat tinggi itu telah menjadi tempat yang penuh kenangan selama 21 tahun hidupnya, rumah itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, rumah nyaman dengan taman luas yang senantiasa dirawat oleh ibunda Hinata yang memang gemar berkebun. Menjalani hidup hanya bertiga dirumah itu tidak pernah membuat Hinata merasa kesepian, dia selalu merasa bahagia karena mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup dari orang tuanya. Meskipun saat kecil Hinata merasa kesepian hingga meminta seorang adik pada orangtuanya, tapi hal itu tak berjalan lancar. Ibunya mengalami keguguran saat mengandung adiknya diusia tujuh bulan sehingga mengakibatkan sang ibunda tidak bisa lagi mengandung. Semenjak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi meminta hal yang macam-macam pada kedua orang tuanya, selama hidupnya dia terus berusaha menjadi anak manis yang penuh kesopanan, kelembutan, dan anak yang selalu menjadi alasan kedua orangtuanya tersenyum, karena Hinata merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah sekali pun menyalahkannya, mereka memberikan seluruh kasih sayang pada Hinata sebagaimana anak satu-satunya.

Dengan langkah berat Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah yang sudah diberi segel disita itu secara perlahan. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, bagaimana saat ini dia harus menghadapi kehidupan ini sendirian tanpa seorang pun, meskipun mayat kedua orangtuanya belum ditemukan tapi sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka masih hidup. Hinata hanya memiliki sedikit tabungan dengan uang cetak didalam tasnya, karena rekening tabungannya pun ikut dibekukan oleh pihak perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise. Dengan uang yang ada Hinata harus mencari tempat kontrakan kecil dengan harga sewa yang murah.

Setelah berjam-berjam berjalan dan manaiki bus kota mengikuti instingnya Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kamar kontrakan kecil yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, Hinata bersyukur sang pemilik membolehkan Hinata membayar setengahnya terlebih dahulu dan membayar sisanya dua minggu kemudian, karena sebagai penyewa seharusnya Hinata membayar full untuk sewa kamar satu bulan dihari pertama. Tapi harga sewa itu belum termasuk biaya listrik yang akan dimatikan lima hari lagi jika belum membayar, jadi Hinata harus menghemat uang dan segera mencari kerja.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya yang hanya sedikit, Hinata tertegun sendirian di ruang tengah kamar tersebut. Ruangan ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur kecil, ruang tengah yang kecil pula, dan kamar mandi sempit, tapi ini semua cukup bagi Hinata yang hanya tinggal sendirian. Pikirannya melayang pada teman-temannya dikampus saat ini, pasti mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan Tugas Akhir. Ya Hinata seharusnya adalah mahasiswi semester 8 jurusan Hubungan International, tapi sehari sebelum daftar ulang Hinata menerima surat gugatan dari perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise juga berita yang menayangkan bahwa kapal perusahaan yang sedang ayahnya gunakan dinas meledak dan jatuh tenggelam di pesisir laut Korea Selatan. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menangis ditemani pembantunya yang bekerja untuk keluarga Hyuga, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir memikirkan nasib kedua orangtuanya. Teman-temannya mencoba menghubungi Hinata dan datang kerumahnya tapi Hinata selalu menghindar karena takut dia akan menangis lagi jika melihat tatapan prihatin dari teman-temannya. Dan juga dia tidak siap jika ditanya mengenai Ayahnya yang telah melakukan kecurangan pada perusahan Uchiha Enterprise. Biarlah saat ini dia menanggung semua ini sendirian, dia hanya tidak ingin menggangu konstrasi teman-temannya yang harus fokus mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka sebagai syarat mendapat title sarjana dari Tokyo University. Dengan pemikiran kalut yang terus mengganggunya, membuat Hinata jatuh tertidur.

Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat mengelilingi daerah ini untuk mencari kerja, dan tak terasa Hinata sudah berputar-putar menanyai beberapa toko, sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat sebuah toko Pizza yang sedang ramai memasang lowongan pekerjaan sebagai driver pesan antar. Hinata sempat ragu karena biasanya pekerjaan itu untuk laki-laki, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, karena saat ini dia hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA maka hanya pekerjaan seperti inilah yang dapat dia lamar. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menanyakan pada salah satu pegawai pria yang kebetulan melewatinya.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya Nona, ada apa?"

"Apakah toko Pizza ini sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan?" Sang pegawai menatap heran pada gadis didepannya ini, apakah nona ini tidak membaca yang dibutuhkan itu driver pesan antar.

"Ya benar Nona, tapi itu menjadi pengantar pesanan, dan untuk waiter sudah penuh. Jadi maaf sekali pekerjaan itu tidak cocok untuk Anda." Ucap sang pegawai memberikan senyum sopan.

"Ta-tapi aku mau menjadi driver. Aku bisa mengendarai motor atau pun mobil, dan aku pun memiliki surat izin yang sah, kau bisa mengeceknya aku membawanya sekarang." Hinata berkata dengan semangat sambil berusaha membuka dompet dari dalam tasnya.

"Maaf nona, itu hanya untuk pria. Silahkan mencari lagi ditempat lain, gadis seperti Anda tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan seperti itu." Sang pelayan mulai gugup dan lelah meladeni gadis ini, hal itu juga karena managernya mulai menatap kearahnya seolah bertanya tentang situasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehingga sang manager mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Permisi Nona, saya adalah Asuma, manager toko pizza ini. Ada hal yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda?" Dan dengan isyarat mata, manager itu pun menyuruh pegawainya kembali bekerja.

"Selamat siang Tuan, saya Hinata Hyuga. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di toko ini sebagai driver pesan antar apakah bisa?" Hinata menatap dengan penuh harap pada sang manager.

"Benarkah? Anda sudah membaca iklan lowongan kerja didepan sana?"

"Sudah, dan disana tidak tertulis mencari pegawai lelaki jadi saya mencoba mengajukan diri." Setelah pernyataan Hinata membuat sang manager berfikir, apakah gadis ini sedang berbohong tapi itu tidak terlihat sama sekali dan dia mulai berfikir jika ini adalah kesalah pegawainya dalam membuat lowongan pekerjaan.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku memang ingin mencari pegawai laki-laki untuk pekerjaan itu."

"Tuan kumohon ijinkan aku bekerja disini, aku janji aku bisa bekerja secepat pria. Semua syarat yang kau minta aku bisa penuhi. Kumohon, ini adalah toko kesepuluh yang aku datangi, aku sangat butuh uang saat ini Tuan." Penjelasan memelas Hinata membuat sang manager jadi tidak tega pada gadis ini, dengan menghembuskan nafas dan mengusap kepalanya akhirnya sang manager mengizinkan Hinata bekerja di toko pizza ini.

"Baiklah, kita ke ruanganku. Jika semua syaratnya terpenuhi kau bisa bekerja mulai besok. Dan jangan bekerja dengan memakai rok." Ucap sang manager sambil melirik pakaian Hinata yang memakasi dress biru laut selutut. Dengan raut wajah kaget dan juga bahagia Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali dan membungkukan badannya. Setelahnya mereka menuju ruangan sang manager.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang Hinata keluar dari pintu toko Pizza itu dan menikmati semilir angin sejuk dimusim semi yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Hinata saat ini sedang bahagia karena setidaknya dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan untuk membayar sewa kamarnya, dengan senyum yang terlampau indah itu ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan Hinata namun aja juga yang menatap aneh padanya karena melihat seorang gadis sendirian tersenyum begitu sumringah di trotoar tepat didepan pintu masuk toko pizza dan membuat beberapa pelanggan lain terpaksa keluar masuk dengan sedikit susah. Sampai suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan senyum konyolnya.

"Hey Nona begeserlah kau mengahalangi jalan."

Ucapan seseorang tersebut langsung membuat senyum Hinata terhenti dan dengan sedikit kikuk dia memohon maaf pada beberapa pelanggan kemudian segera melanjutkan jalannya. Sambil mendekap topi dan seragam kerjanya, dia melirik pada jam tangan pemberian sahabatnya Kiba, saat ini sudah pukul 17.00, sudah cukup sore dan Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya merasa sangat lapar karena semenjak meninggalkan rumah keluarga Hyuga kemarin Hinata belum makan sama sekali. Dengan mengusap perutnya yang lapar Hinata berfikir harus makan apa untuk mengobati laparnya, karena sungguh dia bingung saat ini uangnya hanya tinggal sedikit sekali. Saat Hinata melirik pada mesin minuman disisi kiri jalan Hinata memutuskan sebaiknya minum air putih saja yang banyak mungkin itu bisa mengurangi laparnya hitung-hitung diet pikirnya. Padahal selama ini Hinata tidak pernah melakukan yang namanya diet sama sekali, karena tubuhnya tidak pernah tumbuh kesamping.

Saat akan memasukan koin kedalam mesin minuman tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata yang berada didalam tas berdering, tapi dia merasa heran karena tidak terdapat nama pengenalnya, dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo..."

"Halo benarkah ini dengan Nona Hyuga Hinata?"

"Ya benar, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Saya bagian adminstrasi dari Kejaksaan Negeri Tokyo, Anda hari ini diminta datang untuk memberikan beberapa keterangan terkait kasus Ayah Anda."

"Oh begitu baiklah sekarang aku akan segera kesana."

"Terima kasih Nona, kami tunggu kehadiran Anda."

"Baiklah sama-sama." Setelahnya Hinata mengembalikan lagi ponselnya kedalam tas dan mengurungkan niat membeli air minum, uangnya harus ia gunakan untuk menaiki bus menuju kantor kejaksaan.

25 menit kemudian dia sudah berada di halaman depan Kejaksaan Negeri Tokyo, Hinata segera masuk dan menanyakan pada salah seorang petugas yang berjaga disana mengenai kepentingannya, dengan berbaik hati sang penjaga mengantarkannya menuju salah satu ruangan Jaksa tersebut.

"Silahkan Nona duduk terlebih dahulu disini, saya akan menyuruh asisten Jaksa Sabaku untuk memberitahu bahwa tamunya sudah datang." Dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar Hinata merasa risih pada penjaga tersebut, sehingga hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyum secukupnya oleh Hinata.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata mendudukan dirinya disofa hitam diruangan Jaksa ini, Hinata lihat ruangan ini masih cukup rapih dan seperti baru untuk ukuran seorang Jaksa yang menurutnya selalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tebal undang-undang, terdapat meja kerja besar berwarna hitam, beberapa lemari, satu set sofa, dan beberapa piagam penghargaan. Hinata harap Jaksa ini memang benar-benar bisa mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Hinata harus menyiapkan hatinya apapun hasil keputusannya nanti, jika memang Ayahnya bersalah itu berarti dia akan menerima denda juga dari pengadilan, sedangkan hutang pada perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise pun masih tersisa 20%.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, tiba-tiba seorang pria memakai kemeja bergaris biru vertical masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah cepat hingga tak menyadari adanya Hinata, Hinata langsung berdiri dan mengamati pria ini. Sang pria langsung membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen kemudian membaca di meja kerjanya dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk. Merasa diabaikan Hinata akhirnya berdeham untuk menarik perhatian pria tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan, apakah saya bisa bertemu Jaksa Sabaku?"

Seketika kepala sang pria langsung mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis manis sedang berdiri dengan canggung di depannya. Gaara mengamati gadis itu berusaha tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan, tapi jika Gaara boleh jujur dengan senyum seperti itu pun gadis itu sudah sangat cantik. Tunggu! tersadar dengar pikiran melanturnya Gaara menegakkan badan dan bertanya pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau putri Hyuga Hiashi?"

"Benar, saya kesini karena diberitahu bahwa saya perlu memberikan keterangan."

Gaara kemudian berjalan memutari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri gadis Hyuga tersebut. Lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

"Perkenalkan saya Sabaku Gaara, saya Jaksa yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangani kasus ayah Anda. Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu Nona Hyuga." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap mata Hinata, dan dibalas uluran tangan serta anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Sama-sama Tuan Sabaku-san."

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Gaara yang dia ikut dengan duduk disofa sebelah Hinata.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise telah mengirimkan bukti-bukti atas gugatannya pada ayah Anda, dan masih dalam tahap penyelidikan oleh orang-orang kami. Karena itu, kami meminta kehadiran Anda disini untuk memberikan keterangan dan bukti-bukti yang mungkin Anda miliki atas masalah ayah Anda. Karena Anda disini sebagai saksi, jadi meskipun anda adalah putrinya, pengadilan telah memutuskan bahwa semua ucapan anda harus berdasar fakta demi kelancaran penyelesaian kasus ini. Apa anda mengerti Nona Hyuga?"

"Ya saya mengerti Tuan Sabaku-san. Jadi jika ada ingin mendengar fakta tentang ayah saya, maka saya akan mengatakan bahwa beliau adalah orang yang tegas, tapi beliau adalah sosok ayah terbaik yang bisa saya gambarkan sebagai seorang ayah. Dia selalu penuh kasih sayang pada keluarganya dan penuh tanggung jawab. Dia sudah bekerja di Uchiha Enterprise selama 20 tahun, dan lima tahun terakhir ini dia diangkat sebagai General Manager. Semua sikapnya tidak pernah ada yang mencurigakan, beliau selalu berbagi keluh kesahnya saat sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga. Dia tidak akan menyembunyikan hal besar dari aku dan ibuku."

Melihat kesungguhan dari kata-kata gadis dihadapannya ini, Gaara sebagai seorang Jaksa yang dibekali sedikit ilmu psychology tahu bahwa ucapan gadis ini 90% adalah kebenaran, Gaara setidaknya merasakan perasaan gadis dihadapannya ini yang harus mengurusi semua masalah ayahnya disaat kedua orangtuanya tidak ada.

"Baiklah Nona Hyuga, saya sangat mengerti bahwa sebagai anak anda harus mendukung orangtuanya. Sekarang silahkan isi formulir ini sebagai bukti telah bersedia menjadi saksi dalam kasus ayah Anda. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi saya harap jika memang ayah Anda terbukti bersalah Anda siap menerima segala keputusan pengadilan."

Menatap kedalam manik amethys itu, membuat Gaara sedikit tertegun, seakan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sedang merasakan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang mendalam. Dari gestur tangan yang terus meremas tasnya, Gaara tahu gadis ini sedang gelisah.

"Baiklah Tuan Sabaku-san, tapi bolehkah saya menyampaikan sesuatu?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Silahkan saja."

"Saya percaya pada Anda. Jadi saya mohon tolonglah bantu saya dalam mengatasi kasus ini, saya mohon untuk berjuang mengungkap kebenaran yang terjadi. Karena dalam hati kecil saya, saya tahu bahwa ayah saya tidaklah bersalah. Saya hanyalah seorang gadis yang saat ini hidup sendirian, yang berusaha melawan sebuah perusahaan besar dengan besarnya kekuasaan mereka. Maka tolonglah biarkan saya percaya pada Anda bahwa di Jepang saya masih bisa mendapatkan keadilan yang sesungguhnya." Tak terasa bahwa mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca dan memerah, menyadari dirinya akan menagis Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan dengan cepat mengusap setetes air mata yang tidak bisa ia cegah untuk keluar.

Menyadari suasana yang berubah menjadi melankolis seperti ini, Gaara berdeham untuk menetralkan suasan hatinya yang ikut bergemuruh melihat bagaimana emosionalnya gadis ini.

"Nona Hyuga." Ucap Gaara pelan, membuat gadis Hyuga itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Gaara berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap lekat pada manik amethys dihadapannya ini. Dan detik itu juga Gaara seperti bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia harus menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik.

Mendengar seseorang degan ucapan bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu membuat Hinata terharu dan menggit bibirnya untuk meredakan emosinya, ditengah seluruh masalah yang sedang ia hadapi bolehkah ia percaya bahwa ada satu orang yang dapat ia andalkan untuk menolongnya.

"Terima kasih Tuan Sabaku-san." Ucap Hinata tak kalah tulus membalas Gaara.

Setelahnya Gaara mengajukan beberapa lagi pertanyaan untuk melengkapi investigasinya.

Setelah diskusi yang cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari gedung Kejaksaan. Ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sayangnya Hinata tidak membawa payung dan halte bus letaknya satu blok dari sini, ingin tetap tinggal digedung ini tapi Hinata lihat para pegawai juga sudah mulai berhamburan pulang mengenakan kendaraan pribadinya, dengan terpaksa Hinata bersiap-siap berlari menuju pintu gerbang demi meminimalisir air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi saat Hinata mulai berlari kecil menuju gerbang...

TINNNNNNNN

Haahhh... Dengan tangan bergetar yang mendekap tubunya sendiri dan mata tertutup rapat Hinata berhenti ditengah area parkir gedung Kejaksaan karena ada suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi kearah dirinya, Hinata fikir dia akan tertabrak dan terpental tapi nyatanya tubuhnya hanya berdiri kaku. Hal ini terjadi karena dengan bodohnya dia tidak melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu bahwa akan ada mobil yang akan keluar gerbang.

Sambil masih menutup mata dia mendengar bahwa ada suara pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali dengan cukup keras. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kedua lengannya digenggam tangan seseorang.

"Astaga, Nona Hyuga. Kau baik-baik saja? apa ada yang terluka?"

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kembali matanya karena mendengar suara khawatir seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Dan ternyata benar hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah raut wajah Gaara yang khawatir, dan tentu tangan yang sedang memegang kedua lengan atasnya adalah Gaara, dengan masih syok Hinata mencoba menjawab.

"Y-ya ak-aku tidak apa-apa."

Melihat para pegawai lain yang akan pulang memperhatikan kearah mereka, Gaara mencoba menarik gadis Hyuga tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu ke dalam mobilku, ayo hujannya akan semakin deras."

"Ta-tapi aku akan pulang dengan bus."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu ke halte bus." Gaara berharap gadis ini mau mengikutinya karena baju mereka terus terkena basah.

"Ba-baiklah."

Dengan menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya Gaara segera menuntun gadis Hyuga itu memasukin kursi penumpang mobilnya. Sehingga tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Gaara sudah melaju bersama dengan mobil lainnya dijalan utama.

Setelah beberapa keheningan waktu didalam mobil Gaara, akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara.

"Maaf atas tindakan cerobohku." Ucap Hinata sedikit menunduk sambil menggenggam kedua tangan diatas pangkuannya.

Terkekeh kecil Gaara menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti semua orang juga pasti akan langsung berlari saat hujan datang terutama jika tidak membawa payung." Gaara sedikit berbohong agar gadis ini tidak merasa bersalah, tentun saja Gaara tidak akan melalukan itu dia selalu membawa payung dalam tasnya sesuai ajaran ibunya.

"Tapi saya jadi merepotkan Anda, dan terima kasih juga sudah berhenti tepat pada waktunya, saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Anda terlambat."

"Tenang saja, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Sebenarnya aku juga salah karena tadi sedang melamun." Ucap Gaara jujur, sebenarnya salah gadis itu juga karena Gaara sedang melamunkan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Aah... Tuan Sabaku-san jangan melamun saat sedang menyetir itu berbahaya. Kau harus tetap hidup untuk menyelesaikan kasus ayahku."

Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan gadis itu langsung tertawa. Astaga apa benar gadis itu baru saja berbicara seperti itu padanya, padahal Gaara kira gadis itu menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" Tanya Hinata bingung, sambil tersenyum melihat sikap Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, penjelasamu itu. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari seseorang."

Sepertinya Hinata menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya.

"O-oh maaf bukan maksud aku seperti--..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukanlah kesalahan, kau justru membuatku bahagia. Terima kasih." Ucap Gaara pelan menatap mata Hinata. Dan Hinata tertegun atas apa yang Gaara ucapkan. Menyadari tatapanya cukup lama bagi seseorang yang sedang menyetir Gaara segera mengalihkan atensinya kembali kejalan.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Tuan Sabaku?, cukup Gaara saja. Boleh?"

"Tapi... Emm baiklah Gaara-san." Dan dibalas senyuman lagi oleh Gaara kearah Hinata. Sepertinya karena gadis ini, frekuensi tersenyum Gaara jadi lebih sering.

"Oh ya Hinata-san, dimana lokasi rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di distrik Adachi."

"Benarkah, berarti arah rumah kita searah. Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku mengantarmu pulang." Diam-diam Gaara mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena ia berbohong lagi, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berbohong karena Gaara hanya perlu memutar saja tapi itu jalan yang lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa kaget. "Benarkah Gaara-san? Itu tidak perlu, sungguh aku akan turun dihalte depan sana saja."

"Ayolah tidak baik menolak pertolongan seseorang. Lagi pula sekarang hujannya jadi lebih deras, menunggu dihalte pun anginnya akan cukup kencang." Ucap Gaara membujuk.

Setelah memikirkan perkataan Gaara akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya, karena itu ada benarnya juga.

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka hampir setengah jalan saat Gaara tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata berhenti ke suatu tempat.

"Hinata-san jika kita berhenti dulu di rumah makan, apa kau tidak keberatan? Aku belum makan malam dan di apartemenku tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Tapi kurasa kau belum makan malam juga."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, silahkan Gaara-san makan dulu. Aku akan turun saja dihalte bus dekat sini."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

Keruueeeekkkk

Dan sialnya saat itu juga suara perut Hinata mengeluarkan protesnya meminta diisi karena sudah ditelantarkan seharian lebih. Dengan malu Hinata menutup mata dan mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca jendela mobil Gaara. Berusaha menahan cengirannya, akhirnya Gaara berdeham.

"Kurasa makan malam adalah pilihan terbaik." Setelahnya Gaara langsung membelokan mobilnya ke area parkiran salah satu rumah makan. Dan mau tidak mau Hinata harus menurut karena tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dengan sedikit perasaan kesal dalam hatinya Hinata memarahi perutnya karena tidak mau diajak berkompromi menutupi aktingnya. Tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena menelantarkan keadaan perutnya, jika dia sakit siapa sekarang yang akan mengurusnya.

Setelah masuk dan memilih tempat duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan buku menu pada masing-masing orang tersebut. Dan sedihnya setelah melihat harga-harga makanan ditempat ini Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli makanan, semua harga makanan di tempat ini diluar batas harga yang Hinata sisihkan untuk makannya hari ini. Tapi jika dia tidak memesan akan malu pada Gaara.

"Nona, apa yang akan anda pesan?" Ucap sang pelayan wanita.

"Emm, aku akan memesan lemon tea saja."

Gaara mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Apa kau mau menyamakannya saja dengan pesananku?" Gaara fikir Hinata kebingungan mencari menu yang cocok untuknya, karena mungkin ini pertama kalinya gadis ini ke sini.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memang hanya ingin minum saja. Kau tahu seorang gadis kan biasanya tidak makan malam, aku sedang... aku sedang diet. Ya! Itu dia, setiap gadis kan terkadang melakukan diet." Hinata berkata semeyakinkan mungkin agar terlihat dirinya tidak kelaparan. Dan dengan isyarat mata meminta sang pelayan mengiyakan saja perkataan Hinata dan segera pergi membawa pesanan Gaara. Yang justru dipandang aneh oleh sang pelayan.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada pesanan lain. Saya akan segera kembali lagi dengan pesanan Tuan dan Nona." Lalu sang pelayan segera berbalik dan pergi menuju pantry.

Hinata yang ditatap Gaara dengan pandangan menyelidikan, berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya yang justru membuat Gaara semakin merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dan izin untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Gaara menjauh, Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang akibat gugup karena pandangan mata Gaara. Sebenarnya Hinata sadar jika Gaara terlihat tidak percaya atas alasan dietnya tadi, tapi jika ia bilang tidak memiliki uang untuk makan atau berbohong dompetnya tertinggal akan sangat tidak etis pada seseorang yang baru sehari bertemu. Dengan murung Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap perut ratanya, seolah meminta maaf karena hari ini mereka hanya makan malam dengan lemon tea.

Mengalihkan rasa sedihnya, Hinata mengamati suasana restauran ini, tempatnya nyaman dengan warna putih gading yang memancarkan kesan minimalis yang elegan, kurisnya pun sangat nyaman pantas harga makananya mahal dan Gaara pasti memang menyukai suasana ini. Jika kedua orangtuanya ada mungkin Hinata akan mengajak mereka untuk makan disini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara kembali dan tersenyum kearah Hinata, yang dibalas senyum tanya oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak lama." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya kamar mandinya kosong, jadi bisa lebih cepat." Jawab Gaara, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian sang pelayan mengantarkan pesana mereka. Tapi yang membuat Hinata bingung adalah pelayan tersebut menyajikan dua buah hot plate tenderloin beef ke atas meja mereka.

"Maaf, kami hanya memesan satu makanan." Ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh Nona, itu karena Tuan Sabaku adalah member tetap restauran kami. Dan poinnya sudah mencapai untuk mendapat free satu menu makanan jadi kami menyajikannya."

"O-oh begitu."

"Silahkan menikmati makanannya." Ucap sang pelayan lalu segera kembali pergi.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap makanan yang sungguh menggugah selera dihadapannya ini, tapi Hinata masih ragu karena bisa dibilang meskipun ini gratis dia berhutang pada Gaara.

"Ayo Hinata-san makanlah, kuharap jadwal dietmu bisa pindah kehari lain. Sayang jika makanan ini tidak jadi dimakan."

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Hinata mengambil peralatan makannya. Tapi karena Gaara yang terus memberikan senyum tulus seolah berkata kau harus makan dengan lahap, akhirnya Hinata pun menikmati makan malamnya berdua bersama pria yang baru dia temui hari itu.

Mobil Mercedes silver Gaara akhirnya berhenti di depan gang menuju kamar sewa Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Gaara-san."

"Sama-sama, terima kasih juga karena telah menemaniku makan malam Hinata-san."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Hinata melanjutkan berbicara.

"Gaara-san, aku tahu Anda berbohong di restauran tadi. Maaf bukannya aku lancang, tapi untuk makananya aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya itu bukanlah makanan gratis, itu berarti aku memiliki utang pada Garaa-san," dengan sedikit terkekeh kecil Hinata berbicara kembali.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai berakting, Anda mungkin tau jika aku memang tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir aku akan melunasinya secepat setelah aku memiliki uang."

"Hinata tapi kau tidak per--"

Sebelum Gaara sempat mendebat, Hinata segera bergegas membuka pintu mobil Gaara.

"Tidak ada tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu mobil Gaara dan menoleh memberikan senyum selamat tinggal untuk Gaara.

Gaara terdiam mengamati gadis itu sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Gaara, dengan senyum bodoh yang terpasang diwajah Gaara, dia kembali melajukan lagi mobilnya.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Welcome back... Thank you for everyone who has supporting me, commenting, and voting. I try as much as I can to write all of my imagination. Hope you enjoy and love this guys... :)_**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	3. Bab 3: The Worst Day Ever

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, dldr_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Terima kasih." Hinata menampilkan senyumnya sambil menerima pembayaran sekotak pizza dari pelanggan yang dia antarkan ke rumahnya. Setelah memastikan uang yang diterimanya sesuai dengan pesanan ia segera pamit dan kembali mendekati motor pengantar pizza. Sebelum menaiki kembali motornya Hinata mengecek kembali catatan yang ada di dalam saku seragamnya kemana lagi pizza harus diantar, ada dua pesanan yang sudah dia antarkan dan ini pesanan terakhir yang ada didaftarnya saat berangkat. Matanya dengan refleks melotot saat mengetahui alamat Uchiha Enterpriselah tujuan selanjutnya pizza itu harus diantar, dengan raut wajah gundah dan kesal Hinata meremas kertas itu lalu dengan asal dimasukan kembali ke dalam sakunya. Sebenci apapun dia harus kembali ke tempat itu, tapi demi pekerjaannya dia tidak bisa mengelak. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut cemberut Hinata menaiki motornya kembali dan melaju menuju kantor Uchiha Enterprise. Hinata hanya berharap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan itu lagi terutama pria itu, ya pria yang sekarang adalah musuh terbesarnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kali ini Hinata memakai topinya demi sedikit menyamarkan siapa dirinya, ia harap semua orang disana tak akan menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah melewati pintu kaca berganda itu Hinata tidak perlu lagi bertanya pada resepsionis karena pizza ini dipesan oleh orang dari lantai 35. Dengan perasaan yang cemas dan detak jantung yang terus berdetak tak karuan Hinata berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Sesaat setelah Hinata keluar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai 35, pintu dari arah lain ikut terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang pria berjas. Astaga! Seketika hati Hinata langsung merasa tegang saat menyadari salah satu pria yang keluar dari pintu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dengan segera Hinata lebih menurunkan posisi topinya sehingga siapapun akan sulit melihat wajahnya. Setiap langkah yang Hinata ambil mendekati beberapa pria itu membuat kakinya bergetar seperti jeli, kantung pembungkus pizza itu terus ia remas dengan kecang demi menyalurkan kegugupannya.

Yang Hinata tidak sadari adalah ketika ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pria itu, ada seseorang yang mendengus geli dan bergumam "gadis bodoh" pada dirinya. Setelah melewati orang-orang itu Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja dengan tulisan "Sekretaris Direktur", dengan masih menunduk ia bertanya tentang pesanan pizza yang dibawanya.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengantarkan pizza yang dipesan dari lantai 35." Sang sekretaris yang bernama Shizune itu menatap heran pada orang di hadapannya yang terus menundukan kepalanya, saat ia akan mengambil kotak pizza itu tiba-tiba telepon di mejanya berdering.

"Oh tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya pada Hinata. Sambil terus menunduk Hinata mengamati sekretaris tersebut sedang menerima telepon yang entah dari siapa. Setelah menutup teleponnya Shizune mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Anda diminta mengantarkan pizza ini langsung ke ruangannya, silahkan langsung masuk saja ke ruangan yang sebelah sana." Sang sekretaris menunjuk pintu yang berada cukup jauh di belakang Hinata.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Setelah itu Hinata langsung berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu dengan tulisan Presiden Direktur di atasnya. Setelah mengetuk pintunya seseorang dari dalam sana mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Ketika Hinata sudah memasuki ruangan itu dia sedikit tertegun dengan keindahan di dalamnya karena hampir seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang memanjang hingga kelangit-langit, dari ketinggian ini Hinata dapat melihat pemandangan memukau dari gedung-gedung tinggi kota Tokyo dengan arsitektur indah yang memanjakan mata. Pengamatannya terhenti karena melihat seorang pria yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dengan sedikit menunduk, tapi Hinata kembali tercengang saat melihat tulisan apa yang ada dimeja kerja besar dan mewah itu. Disana tertulis "Uchiha Sasuke Presiden Direktur Uchiha Enterprise", hati kecil Hinata langsung menjerit memprotes keadaan yang sedang dia alami, kenapa harus pria itu, akankah hari ini menjadi hari sial baginya. Hinata berfikir apakah pria itu dengan sengaja melakukan ini untuk menjebaknya atau ini hanya kebetulan, tapi pria ini hanya terus mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya, merasa ia diabaikan dan juga karena keinginannya ingin segera pergi dari sini Hinata berdeham.

"Ehem... Permisi, saya mengantarkan pizza pesanan Anda." Ucap Hinata dengan menatap pada lantai marmer dibawahnya, masih mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hn." Hanya suara itu yang keluar dari Sasuke. Apa? Maksudnya apa dua huruf konsonan itu?! Dalam hati Hinata ingin saja melemparkan pizza ini ke atas kepala pria itu. Merasa bingung akhirnya Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Emm... Baiklah aku tinggalkan pizzanya di meja ini, aku akan meminta bayarannya pada sekretaris Anda di luar." Saat Hinata akan berbalik keluar ruangan itu, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kemarikan, simpan pizzanya di mejaku." Akhirnya pria itu berbicara sedikit lebih jelas meskipun tatapannya tetap pada layar laptopnya. Dan hati Hinata kembali merutuki permintaan Sasuke. Dengan langkah ragu Hinata mulai mendekati meja pria itu sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya. Dapat Hinata lihat saat ini Sasuke memakai jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang tetap memberikan kesan gagah dan menawan. Sungguh kenapa pria ini tidak bisa terlihat biasa-biasa saja rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan kotak pizza itu ia simpan disebelah laptop Sasuke yang masih pria itu beri perhatian, tapi saat Hinata akan mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata membuat dia terdiam tak bisa menjauh dari Sasuke.

Secara perlahan dan bersamaan kedua wajah itu terangkat dan mulai menatap masing-masing mata berbeda warna namun indah orang yang ada di hadapannya. Si wanita yang menatap dengan bingung dan kesal seolah berkata "apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku brengsek!" dan sang pria yang menatap tajam dengan sejuta makna yang sulit dipahami. Hingga Sasuke lah yang memecah keheningan atas aksi tatap menatap itu.

"Kau tadi meminta bayaran, berapa yang kau mau?" dengan mengangkat dagunya Sasuke berbicara dengan kesan menantang. Kening Hinata mengkerut, tentu saja seharga pizza yang dia pesan apa pria ini bodoh.

"890 yen." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi cengkraman Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Tck… Bukan harga itu yang aku tanyakan." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dengan masih mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Yang aku tanya adalah berapa harga tubuhmu, Hyuga." Dan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba melepaskan topi yang Hinata kenakan hingga jatuh kelantai. Hinata dengan refleks mendongak ke arah Sasuke dan menatap tajam penuh amarah pada mata tajam Sasuke, apa-apaan pria ini! Dan dengan cepat Hinata mulai menarik tangannya kasar dan beteriak kearah Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila?! Lepaskan tanganku!" tapi cengkraman tangan itu sulit sekali untuk dilepas dan mulai membuat lengan Hinata memerah.

"Gila bukanlah kata untuk mendeskripsikan diriku, dan kau telah memberikan jawaban yang salah." Dengan cepat Sasuke memutari meja kerjanya dan membawa Hinata untuk duduk di sofa coklat besar di tengah ruangan itu. Dengan tetap memberontak minta dilepas Hinata dipaksa untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku, dasar pria gila! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku Hah?" Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke kali ini, pria ini sungguh kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya dia bertanya hal merendahkan seperti itu.

"Tenang, jangan terburu-buru aku memiliki penawaran yang menarik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah murka Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penawaran apapun darimu, aku hanya ingin uang pizza ini. Cepatlah! Aku harus segera kembali bekerja." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Kalau kau mau uangmu, maka kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku." Dengan wajah yang masih menahan kesal Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain sedikit mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Hyuga, lihat aku!" Ucap Sasuke tegas karena Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Dan sialnya Hinata merasakan degupan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan lagi, sekarang wajah mereka benar-benar berhadap-hadapan. Hinata harus membasahi bibirnya lagi karena rasa kering yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul jika menatap Sasuke. Hinata tak bisa menahan untuk tak memperhatikan lebih teliti wajah pria di hadapannya ini. Satu hal lagi yang Hinata ketahui ternyata bulu mata Sasuke cukup lentik untuk seorang pria, dan terdapat tahi lalat yang sangat kecil disudut kiri bibir atasnya. Ya tuhan itu justru menambah keseksian pria ini. Hinata bahkan harus menelan sedikit ludahnya karena tatapan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tatapan Hinata. "Hyuga seharusnya kau sedikit menurunkan egomu itu, aku tahu sekarang hidupmu dibatas kesengsaraan. Jadi sebaiknya kau menerima penawaranku ini." Hinata membalasnya dengan raut wajah tanya kearah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke kembali mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata saat melihat seolah bibir merah muda gadis ini memohon untuk diciumnya secara kasar. Sasuke membayangkan akan seberapa nikmat bibir gadis itu saat ia memakannya nanti.

"Jadilah wanitaku, maka hidupmu akan berubah." Ucap sasuke pelan dan datar dengan masih terus menatap lekat wajah Hinata.

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka atas pernyataan Sasuke, jujur ia sangat terkejut mendengar penawaran gila pria ini. Tapi ketika tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya hanya suara tawalah yang dapat ia keluarkan.

"Astaga... Hah. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tuan Uchiha kurasa kau benar-benar harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa, apa kau tidak sadar kau baru saja menawarkan untuk membeli diriku?"

"Dengan penuh kesadaran aku mengerti atas ucapanku. Dan aku tidak main-main. Kau hanya perlu menyetujuinya, menandatangi kontrak itu, dan aku akan mengurusmu dengan layak. Kau hanya perlu memanjakanku setiap aku pulang ke rumah, maka barang apapun bisa kau beli. Bukankah ini penawaran yang sangat menarik? Dan tentu kau tahu, kau pun bisa merasakan tubuhku." Mata Sasuke mulai memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang menggoda, yang mungkin jika wanita lain aku langsung menjawab ya dengan sangat keras. Tapi ini Hinata, dan pria itu mulai membuat takut dirinya, lelaki ini memang gila atau dia memang benar-benar bajingan yang mengira Hinata akan mau menerima tawaran seperti itu hanya demi sebuah kehidupan yang lebih layak.

"Maka akupun akan menjawab serius, dengar Tuan Uchiha yang memiliki akal sehat. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima penawaran konyolmu, aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada harus menjadi budakmu, atau apa kau bilang tadi wanitamu? Sungguh menjijikan." Dengan itu Hinata segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi pria memang selalu lebih cepat sehingga dengan mudah Sasuke menarik kembali Hinata sehingga sekarang membuat gadis itu menjadi terbaring di sofa dan Sasuke dengan cepat naik ke atasnya lalu sedikit menduduki perut Hinata agar gadis ini tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Kedua tangan Hinata dicekal oleh satu tangan Sasuke yang disimpan diatas kepala gadis itu. Sebelum Hinata sempat menjerit Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir ranum gadis itu dengan bibir tipis sensualnya. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan dalam dan basah, mencoba meraup seluruh bibir ranum Hinata kedalam pautan bibirnya. Menekan bibir atas Hinata dengan kedua bibirnya lalu berganti dengan bibir bawahnya, memperdalam kecupannya berusaha menikmati rasa manis alami yang dihasilkan bibir gadis itu, lalu secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya sehingga sedikit meninggalkan untaian benang saliva.

Ditatapnya gadis di bawahnya ini yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah menerima serbuan brutal bibirnya yang tiba-tiba, tatapannya semakin fokus pada bibir Hinata yang menjadi sedikit bengkak atas ulahnya. Harus Sasuke akui rasa gadis ini memang sangat nikmat, bahkan dalam posisi ini Sasuke merasa gairahnya langsung bangkit seketika. Tapi saat ia melihat mata gadis ini yang memerah dengan pancaran amarah dan takut disaat bersamaan, membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak tega hingga akhirnya gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"A-apa yang i-ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah ingin aku lakukan padamu dihari pertama kita bertemu." Sasuke masih terus menatap lekat-lekat menelusuri seluruh wajah Hinata.

"Kau pria brengsek, lepaskan aku!" Tangan Hinata mulai memberontak lagi.

"Hyuga, tenanglah kau tidak perlu bersikap jual mahal padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaksa itu, jangan kira dengan menggoda Jaksa itu dengan tubuhmu kau bisa memenangkan persidangan ini. Berusahalah bermain secara adil, karena aku pun begitu."

"Apa yang kau katakana? Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Dengan perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekati lagi wajah Hinata, dengan raut wajah takut Hinata menutup matanya lagi. Tapi Sasuke justru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Dengar Nona Hyuga, suatu hari kau akan menyesal telah menolak penawaranku. Dan kau akan mengemis padaku untuk menerima tubuhmu, sampai pada akhirnya kau ketagihan bercinta denganku. Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku dengan sangat senang melihat raut wajah mengemismu."Ucapan Sasuke diakhir kecupan singkat pada pipi Hinata, setelah itu Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata sambil menyelipkan uang pada saku seragam kerjanya, membuat gadis itu langsung membuka matanya karena merasakan kecupan singkat Sasuke pada pipinya. Setelah melihat pria itu sudah bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan sedang duduk mengamati Hinata dengan senyum meremehkan, Hinata segera loncat untuk bangkit berdiri menjauhi Sasuke.

Dengan tatapan tajam dan mata memerah Hinata mengambil topinya yang tergeletak dilantai dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada kepala sofa, pria itu menatap langit-langit kantornya dengan senyum puas yang terpatri dibibir seksinya.

Beberapa saat setelah debaman pintu yang tertutup cukup keras, pintu itu terbuka kembali dengan menampilkan sesosok pria dengan rambutnya yang diikat ke atas. Shikamaru menatap heran pada Sasuke yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan juga pegawai pizza yang menabraknya tadi dilorong.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan pegawai tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit memberikan pelajaran." Ucap Sasuke tidak acuh. Kemudian duduknya berubah tegak dan menatap Shikamaru dengan padangan yang serius lagi. "Bagaimana Shikamaru apa kau menemukan kemajuan dari penyelidikanmu?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, seperti yang kau tau saat pertama kali ini terungkap, semua dokumen persetujuan pencairan dana atas proyek baru kita itu memang sudah terbukti ditanda tangani Hyuga Hiashi karena dia yang bertanggung jawab sebagai manager lapangan proyek ini. Dan juga aliran dana yang dia terima, waktunya memang tepat setelah dana itu dicairkan. Tapi aku akan menyelidiki kenapa dia hanya mengalirkan dana pada satu rekening, seharusnya untuk menutupi aksinya dia bisa melakukan pencucian uang pada beberapa aset miliknya." Penjelasan Shikamaru sepenuhnya sudah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Benar juga ini terlalu mudah ditebak untuk tindakan korupsi.

"Kau bilang tadi dia menerima aliran dana, aku ingin kau menyelediki akun siapa yang mengirimkannya uang, jika bukan akun rekening perusahaan."

"Sudah, itu memang bukan akun dari rekening perusahaan karena sebelumnya perusahaan telah memutasikannya pada bagian keuangan yang bertanggung jawab untuk proyek ini, itu dari akun rekening baru yang departemen itu buat untuk menampung dana proyek ini." Kemudian Shikamaru mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen transaksi sebagai bukti penjelasannya.

"Dan kau tahu Sasuke, pegawai yang bertanggung jawab mengelola akun itu, telah memberikan penjelasannya padaku." Alis Sasuke terangkat menatap Shikamaru tanda bertanya atas apa yang dia ketahui.

"Manajer keuangan itu bilang dia sudah dipaksa oleh Hyuga Hiashi untuk mentransfer dana awal itu ke akun rekening pribadi Hyuga Hiashi. Dan dia siap untuk menjadi saksi yang memberatkan tuduhan pada Hyuga Hiashi." Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras karena marah, tangannya terkepal dan dengan seketika ia berdiri lalu melempar vas bunga diatas meja hingga hancur berantakan membentur lantai dengan suara keras yang memekakan telinga. Kemudian ia bergerak untuk mencengkramkan tangannya dengan keras pada pinggiran meja kerjanya, penjelasan Shikamaru kembali membuatnya murka pada sosok Hyuga Hiashi, Sasuke tidak menyangka lelaki yang selama ini ia percaya dan ia segani akan berbuat seperti ini pada perusahaannya. Hati kecilnya berharap bahwa dugaannya pada pria itu akan salah, hal ini membuat dia teringat kembali pada putri semata wayang pria itu, Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang tadinya Sasuke akan beri perhatian lebih karena telah berhasil menarik rasa penasarannya. Tapi kemudian fakta yang ada membuat hatinya ingin membalaskan kekesalannya pada gadis itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata memasuki toilet yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah keluar dari kantor pria brengsek itu. Dengan kasar ia membuka salah satu bilik kamar mandi kemudian duduk dan membungkuk menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk meredamkan tangisnya yang langsung saja keluar. Hinata menangis dengan isakan yang cukup kencang, hatinya sakit dan pikirannya selalu teringat tindakan kurang ajar Sasuke pada dirinya, pria itu membuat tubuhnya panas dingin karena kesal dan membuat dirinya merasakan hal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan karena belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pria gila macam apa yang bertindak seperti akan memperkosa seorang gadis di kantornya sendiri, meskipun mungkin saja ruangannya kedap suara tapi pasti diruangan itu ada CCTV. Apa pria itu juga tidak malu jika dia ketahuan pegawainya, tapi mungkin ini persepsi salah Hinata karena di bawah meja Sasuke ada tombol yang dengan mudah pria itu atur untuk mematikan dan menghidupkan CCTVnya.

Dengan teriakan terakhir yang sangat kencang kedalam pahanya, Hinata mengeluarkan kefrustasiannya. Dan tanpa sadar gadis ini sudah menangis cukup lama, setelah tangisannya sudah tidak keluar lagi gadis itu kembali duduk tegak dan dengan kasar menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya. Dengan wajah penuh amarah ia menyumpahi pria gila, brengsek, kurang ajar, bajingan dan sumpah serapah lainnya agar pria itu tidak akan pernah hidup tenang setelah hari ini. Pria itu bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamanya, yang dengan sangat Hinata sesali harus ia akui bahwa memang ciuman pria itu sangat memabukan bahkan Hinata hampir saja terlena jika Sasuke tidak berhenti, dengan perlahan tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi sedikit bengkak akibat ulah pria itu. Tapi usapannya terhenti jika mengingat kembali masalah apa yang sudah ditimbulkan pria itu, oh ya tuhan!

Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Setelah itu memasuki lift dan turun kembali menuju loby, dengan sedikit berlari gadis itu pergi meninggalkan gedung Uchiha Enterprise menuju parkiran motornya, dia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya manajernya pasti akan marah padanya. Ayolah dia baru beberapa hari bekerja di sana, jika hasil kerjanya jelek bukan tidak mungkin dia akan segera dipecat.

Setelah Hinata sampai di parkiran toko pizza, Hinata segera menerobos pintu masuk dan mencari letak manajernya berada. Hinata akan memohon maaf sebanyak apapun yang pria itu mau asal dia tidak dipecat, tapi ketika melihat pandangan teman-teman kerjanya yang prihatin padanya membuat harapannya pupus, terutama ketika teman kerjanya yang memiliki rambut bercepol dua bernama Tenten menunjukan gerakan satu jari yang melintang di lehernya dengan raut wajah sedih sambil menatap Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin tidak memiliki harapan.

"Kau sudah ditunggu di ruangannya, Hinata." Ucap rekan prianya yang lain. Langkah Hinata menjadi semakin pelan, firasat buruk sudah memenuhi fikirannya.

Setelah membuka pintu kantor manajernya, sang bos sudah berdiri di pinggir meja kerjanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya melihat kearah Hinata dengan pandangan datar.

"Tu-tuan Asuma, maafkan saya. Saya bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar sambil meremas bajunya.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa Hinata. Kurasa kau sadar sudah 4 jam kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, tentu kau tahu bahwa toko pizza ini masih kekurangan pekerja pesan antar, dan kau pergi selama itu tanpa ada kabar sama sekali." Ucapan Asuma yang tadinya akan tegas dan memarahi gadis ini berubah hanya menjadi nada kecewa, melihat raut wajah gadis ini juga cukup kacau.

"Kumohon Tuan, jangan memecatku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi." Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal menyatu tanda memohon dengan bibir yang terus ia gigit menahan isakannya keluar.

"Huffhh… Hinata sebenarnya aku cukup puas atas kinerjamu, kau sopan, cekatan, dan memiliki semangat kerja. Tapi tindakanmu ini membuat toko pizza membatalkan banyak sekali pesan antar, tentu kau tahu pengaruhnya pada penilaian konsumen. Jadi dengan berat hati aku harus memberhentikanmu, ini aku beri kau sedikit insentif atas kerja kerasmu selama lima hari ini." Asuma mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan amlop berisi uang pada Hinata.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Hinata ragu-ragu menerima amplop ini. "Terima kasih Tuan, ta-tapi kenapa? Padahal aku hanya bekerja selama beberapa hari."

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau adalah gadis yang baik. Maafkan aku atas keputusan ini, kau tahu pesan antar sangatlah berpacu pada waktu, jika aku tidak tegas memberikan peraturan aku takut karyawan yang lain akan lalai juga pada pekerjaannya."

Mendengar penjelasan sang manjer membuat Hinata bisa menerima keputusannya. "Ya Tuan saya mengerti, memang sudah seharusmya Anda bersikap seperti ini sebagai seorang manajer. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Lalu Hinata membungkukan badannya, menyerahkan topi kerjanya, lalu membuka seragam kerjanya karena Hinata memakai baju dalaman lagi berwarna putih polos. Sebagai ungkapan simpatinya Asuma menepuk pundak Hinata, yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman. Setelah itu Hinata keluar dari ruangan Asuma untuk berpamitan pada karyawan yang lain.

Hinata berpamitan pada para koki di pantry, para waiter, dan yang lainnya. Setelah Hinata keluar toko itu ada beberapa pegawai yang mengatakan bersimpati, tapi ada pula yang memang menyalahkan tindakan Hinata, dan bagi para pria berotak mesum justru membicarakan bentuk tubuh Hinata yang tercetak cukup jelas karena pakaian polos putih dengan lengan pendek itu. Tentu saja pakaian itu hanya berfungsi sebagai dalaman dan ukurannya pasti akan sangat pas di badan.

"Astaga, ternyata tubuh Hinata memang sangat menggoda. Sial, seharusnya dari kemarin aku sudah meminta nomor teleponnya."

"Hah… Kau memang bodoh. Aku tentu saja sudah memintanya dari kemarin, dia itu memang cantik dari pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu aku minta."

"Heh enak saja, ini hanya untukku." Dan kedua pria itu tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan nampan di kedua kepala mereka dengan cukup keras karena ulah Tenten.

"Dasar para pria mesum. Sana antar pesanan itu, jangan berpikiran kotor saat sedang bekerja." Lalu Tenten meninggalkan kedua pria itu dengan delikan tajam matanya, dan para pria itu hanya balik menatap sinis Tenten.

Dengan gerakan lunglai dan juga lesu Hinata membuka pintu kamar sewanya, setelah itu dia langsung mencari saklar lampu kamarnya. Setelah lampu menyala Hinata menyimpan tasnya diatas meja di ruang tengahnya dan duduk untuk meluruskan kakinya yang cukup pegal atas aktivitasnya seharian ini, tapi tiba-tiba lampu seluruh kamarnya mati sehingga kamar Hinata benar-benar gelap. Hinata hampir saja berteriak, tapi dia teringat perkataan pemilik kamar sewanya. Ini adalah hari kelima Hinata tinggal disini dan dia belum membayar sewa listriknya, ya ampun padahal dia dipecat bekerja tapi sewa listrik tetap harus dibayar. Lalu dia teringat uang yang diberikan bosnya, Hinata hanya berharap uang itu cukup untuk membayar sewa listrik.

Tangan Hinata pun bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari handphonenya yang berada di dalam tas, ia ingin menyalakan senter untuk mengambil lilin. Setelah ia dapatkan handphonenya, ia kemudian bangkit untuk mencari lilin di dalam laci, mengeluarkannya beserta bensi dan mulai berusaha menyalakan lilin itu di atas sebuh kaleng besi, setelah lilin berhasil dia nyalakan seketika lampu kamarnya kembali lagi menyala, astaga ini membuatnya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kamarnya. Dengan pikiran bingungnya Hinata mematikan lilinnya kembali dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, biarlah dia besok akan mendatangi kantor pembayaran sewa listrik agar semuanya jelas. Meskipun Hinata cukup bingung kenapa listriknya menyala lagi bahkan sampai ia tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya kembali.

"Jaksa Sabaku." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjukan kartu tanda pengenalnya sebagai Jaksa kepada sekretaris yang berjaga di luar ruangan General Manager.

"Aku kesini untuk menyelidiki ruangan Hiashi Hyuga, ini surat perintahnya." Gaara menyimpan amlop coklat dengan kop Kejaksaan Tokyo di atas meja sang sekretaris. Setelah disetujui, Gaara dan rekannya Darui mulai memasuki kantor kosong tersebut, memang semenjak kasus ini terungkap ruangan Hiashi Hyuga diperintahkan untuk dikosongkan selama masa penyelidikan, jabatan itu pun diserahkan pada manajer lain terlebih dahulu.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan berukuran 25 meter persegi itu, kantor itu dilengkapi beberapa furniture kantor pada umumnya namun lebih banyak pernak-pernik berbau tradisional Jepang yang menghiasinya. Gaara dan rekannya mulai membuka beberapa folder arsip, lemari arsip, meja kerja, catatan kecil, buku-buku, dan lain sebagainya. Ada beberapa dokumen lagi yang mereka akan ambil sebagai kepentingan penyelidikan.

"Gaara, kau harus melihat ini." Ucapan Darui membuat kegiatan Gaara yang sedang membaca sebuah dokumen terhenti. Dia mendekati Darui yang sedang menatap ke dalam sebuah laci, disana terdapat sebuah amplop tebal yang biasanya untuk menyerahkan uang. Dan benar saja setelah dibuka isinya ternyata beberapa ratus ribu Yen, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Gaara tertarik melainkan sebuah catatan kecil di dalamnya. Didalam catatan itu terdapat tulis "Untuk Tuan Shii, atas jasanya." Sontak hal ini mengejutkan mereka berdua karena hal ini bisa menjadi bukti baru untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Tentunya mereka sudah tahu siapa Tuan Shii ini, dia adalah pihak yang mentransfer dana perusahaan ke rekening pribadi Hyuga Hiashi dan sudah menyatakan diri sebagai saksi yang dipaksa oleh Hiashi.

"Baiklah, Darui cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita kembali, aku akan memeriksa tulisan tangan ini." Ucap Gaara sambil membawa beberapa dokumen keluar dari ruangan itu dan diikuti Darui. Dalam hati Gaara mulai merasa was was, jika memang tulisan ini terbukti hasil tulisan tangan Hiashi berarti motif uang ini adalah untuk membayar jasa orang tersebut atas penggelapan dana yang dia lakukan. Apakah Gaara harus menelepon gadis itu kembali atas bukti yang baru ia temukan ini, entahlah Gaara merasa bimbang. Sejujurnya hati kecilnya dia ingin membuktikan bahwa memang ayah gadis itu tidaklah bersalah, tapi jika buktinya sudah sangat kuat mau bagaimana lagi.

"Apa kita perlu menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi Jaksa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang sedang mengamati pergerakan Gaara pada layar CCTV di laptop Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan dia bekerja sesuai keinginannya. Aku hanya ingin menilai seberapa hebat kemampuannya mengungkap kasus ini." Sebenarnya apa hebatnya Jaksa itu pikir Sasuke dalam hati, dan ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang menyangkut pada kinerja Jaksa itu dalam mengungkap kasus ini, tapi lebih kepada apa hebatnya pria itu hingga bisa langsung dekat dengan Hinata. Ya tentu saja Sasuke selama ini selalu mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Hinata, setelah pertemuan rapat pemegang saham itu orang suruhan Sasuke selalu melaporkan seluruh kegiatan gadis Hyuga itu padanya. Oleh karena itu, tidak heran Sasuke dengan sengaja memesan pizza dari lokasi yang cukup jauh dari kantornya, dan Sasuke tentu tahu bahkan gadis itu belum membayar tagihan listrik kamar sewaannya.

"Hey, bung ayolah ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mau pulang? Seberapa lama pun kau memandangi tulisan itu mereka tidak akan berubah. Itu memang hasil tulisan tangan Hiashi Hyuga." Darui hanya menggerutu pada Gaara yang tidak mau diajak pulang padahal dia sudah mengantuk. Sebagai asisten Jaksa sebenarnya dia tidak perlu terus menerus bersama Gaara tapi Jaksa muda ini sudah bekerja terlalu keras.

"Pulanglah duluan Darui, masih ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu aku teliti." Ucap Gaara sambil menampilkan sedikit senyumnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Huaahhhh…" Ucap Darui menguap. "Baiklah bos, aku duluan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dalam kasus ini oke?" Ucap Darui mengingatkan.

"Tentu, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Gaara.

"Ya tak masalah." Setelah itu Darui berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bergumam "sampai nanti."

Setelah kepergian Darui, Gaara kembali lagi mengamati bukti yang ada di atas mejanya. Tadi sore hasil Forensik tulisan tangan ini sudah keluar dan memang terbukti ini tulisan tangan Hyuga Hiashi, meskipun maksud dari tulisan ini masih bias tapi ini bisa menjadi salah satu bukti yang sangat kuat. Gaara hanya heran mengapa buktinya terasa mudah didapat dan juga pihak Uchihah Enterprise tidak mengirimkan ini sebelumnya ke kantor Kejaksaan. Dengan berbagai spekulasi yang memenuhi pemikirannya, Gaara kembali teringat gadis dengan permata amethyst itu. Sepertinya dia harus kembali memanggil gadis itu untuk menanyakan hal-hal tentang dana yang mungkin dia tahu dari ayahnya. Tapi sedang apa gadis itu? pikir Gaara, hati kecilnya seakan menjerit bahwa ia ingin bertemu kembali dan melihat senyum manis gadis Hyuga itu lagi. Dan tanpa disadari bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum memukau seorang Sabaku No Gaara kala mengingat seorang Hyuga Hinata.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Welcome... :)_**

 ** _Maaf jika ada yang merasa kebingungan untuk bab ini, saya hanya seseorang yang sedang belajar dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata. But thanks to everyone whose have support this story until now. I'm nothing without you guyss..._**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	4. Bab 4: We Don't Know Anything

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, DLDR_**

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyeka keringat yang mengalir cukup banyak dari dahinya, hari ini cuaca cukup panas bagi orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas terus menerus di luar ruangan. Terutama bagi Hinata yang kini sedang menawarkan selebaran-selebaran iklan kedai ramen Ichiraku, untunglah setelah dipecat dari toko pizza ada paman baik hati yang langsung mau menerimanya bekerja. Dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di bibir manisnya Hinata tanpa lelah menawarkan selebaran iklan tersebut pada setiap orang yang lewat di depan kedai ramen ini berharap mereka mau singgah dan membeli sesuatu. Toko ramen ini tidak terlalu besar dan hanya dikelola oleh sepasang suami istri yang sudah lanjut usia, meskipun Hinata tahu penghasilan dari kedai ramen ini tidaklah terlalu besar bahkan sangat pas pasan dengan biaya kamar sewanya tapi Hinata senang karena Tuan dan Nyonya Ichiraku sangatlah ramah dan baik kepadanya bahkan Hinata merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang anak oleh mereka. Setelah pengunjung cukup ramai Hinata beralih ke dalam untuk membantu mengantarkan pesanan dan membersihkan meja yang telah digunakan.

Tuan Ichiraku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat seorang gadis muda yang cantik dengan penuh keramahan dan semangat mengantarkan pesanan kepada setiap tamu, anehnya dia merasa hari ini para pelanggan pria lebih banyak berdatangan dari hari biasanya, mungkin Hinata membawa semacam daya tarik bagi para pelanggannya karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu Tuan Ichiraku bisa merasakan bahwa gadis ini sangat butuh bantuan sehingga meskipun Ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan pegawai tapi nalurinya berkata bahwa gadis ini bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Setelah kedai ramen itu tutup Hinata izin pamit pulang dan dengan baiknya Tuan Ichiraku memberikan sedikit imbalan padanya, Hinata mensyukuri dalam hati karena Ia sedang sangat menghemat pengeluarannya.

"Terima kasih paman, bibi. Selamat beristirahat."

"Sama-sama Hinata, hati-hati di jalan ini sudah malam."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan selamat untuk bekerja di sini lagi besok." Dan sepasang suami istri itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata, lalu gadis itu membungkuk dan keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata melihat berapa uang yang didapatnya, tidak terlalu banyak tapi ini lumayan untuk tambahan membayar uang sewa kamarnya. Dan Hinata tersadar jika hari ini dia belum makan, meskipun terus menerus meminum air putih tapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi, sehingga Hinata berhenti disalah satu toko untuk membeli sebungkus roti. Saat dia akan memasukan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya Hinata mendengar rintihan suara kucing dan dilihatnya ada seekor kucing yang berbaring tertelungkup dengan luka-luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Merasa iba akan kondisi kucing itu Hinata mendekatinya dan memberikan sebelah rotinya untuk si kucing, dan ternyata benar saja kucing ini juga kelaparan karena roti itu langsung dilahapnya dengan cepat. Hinata mengelus kepala si kucing dengan tatapan sedih, hatinya tidak tega melihat kucing ini luka-luka dan kelaparan. Hinata seakan melihat gambaran hidupnya saat ini, hatinya yang luka menyadari semua orang kini membenci nama keluarganya, sebenarnya Ia sendiri selalu bertanya bisakah Ia menjalani hidup ini sendirian dengan terus seperti ini dan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika memang ayahnya bersalah, tapi sebisa mungkin Hinata menghilangkan fikiran negative itu dari dirinya dan terus berdoa atas keselamatan kedua orang tuanya dimana pun mereka berada saat ini. Hinata mulai bangkit dan menjauhi si kucing, tadinya Hinata ingin mengurus kucing itu tapi Ia berfikir agar membiarkan hidup si kucing bebas saja karena ia juga belum tentu dapat mengurusnya dengan baik.

Saat bangkit tadi Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia mudah merasa lelah serta matanya terlihat sedikit sembab, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi dia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak boleh sakit dan harus berjuang hingga kasus ayahnya selesai. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar sewanya, tangannya menggali ke dalam tas selempangnya mencari kunci kamar tersebut tapi lagi-lagi pusing itu menderanya dan terpaksa Hinata memijat sebentar kepalanya. Tangan Hinata berpegangan pada handle pintu karena dia mulai merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya mulai kabur dan pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya lalu tanpa dapat ditahan tubuhnya limbung terjatuh ke lantai, matanya mengerjap berusaha untuk terbuka tapi hal itu justru membuat dirinya seakan tertarik dalam kegelapan hingga tanpa Ia sadari seseorang mendekatinya setelah kedua kelopak mata putihnya benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk mengamati wajah gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya ini, tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Hinata, ibu jari Sasuke mulai mengelus pipi chuby itu dengan perlahan, mata kelamnya terus mengamati kondisi sang gadis yang terlihat sangat lemah. Dengan gerakan mata Sasuke memerintahkan anak buah yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Hinata, jangan heran darimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kunci kamar Hinata karena itu hal yang mudah untuk Ia lakukan. Setelah pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke merangkul kepala dan belakang lutut Hinata lalu dengan perlahan dia bangkit berdiri bersama Hinata dalam rangkulannya dan mulai memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Panggil dokter." Ucap Sasuke pada anak buahnya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus menatap wajah Hinata, dengan hati-hati Ia membaringkan gadis itu di atas kasur. Sambil menunggu dokter pribadinya Sasuke mengelus surai lembut itu dengan perlahan, meskipun gerakan tangannya tenang tapi itu tidak menggambarkan apa yang sedang melanda hatinya. Melihat gadis ini terbaring dengan sangat rentan memunculkan suatu rasa sakit dan perasaan tercubit dalam hatinya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini tapi satu hal yang dia tahu bahwa dirinya ingin melindungi gadis ini dengan seluruh jiwa raganya serta menempatkan gadis Hyuga ini ke dalam pelukannya agar tehindar dari segala mara bahaya. Kemudian ibu jarinya beralih untuk mengelus bibir gadis itu, dapat Ia rasakan bibir itu menjadi sedikit kering dan Ia periksa denyut nadinya pun sangat lemah. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya karena seketika Ia merasakan gejolak amarah yang sangat besar pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke sadar dia sendirilah yang telah menempatkan Hinata pada kondisi seperti ini, tangannya terkepal kuat mencoba meredam amarahnya sendiri. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan agar dirinya dapat menjaga gadis ini lebih baik.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata merahnya datang menghampiri Sasuke. Dia adalah Kurenai dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Menyadari dokternya telah tiba Sasuke bergeser untuk memberikan ruangan pada sang dokter untuk memeriksa Hinata.

"Periksa dia, berikan vitamin apapun padanya agar gadis itu tidak sakit." Dengan nada datar Sasuke memerintah dokter itu, meskipun nada kekhawatiran tetap terdengar dalam suaranya. Dengan cekatan sang dokter mengeluarkan stetoskopnya lalu mulai mendengarkan detak jantung Hinata, mengukur tekanan darahnya, dan mengarahkan senter pada kedua mata gadis itu setelah itu dia menyuntikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dalam diam di sudut kamar sambil bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Sebelum menjawab, dokter Kurenai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. "Gadis ini bisa saja terkena busung lapar, tubuhnya sedang mengalami Malagizi. Dia sangat kekurangan asupan protein dan vitamin, kurasa pola makannya tidak benar, jika terus seperti ini dia akan mudah merasa lelah. Anak buahmu bilang gadis ini pingsan, itu karena anemia dan akan bertambah parah jika pola makannya tidak berubah. Aku sudah menyuntikan Vitamin kalium dan kalsium, itu akan membuat tubuhnya lebih kuat untuk sementara." Setelah itu dokter Kurenai menuliskan resep dan memberikan beberapa vitamin yang saat itu dibawanya.

"Hn, baiklah kau boleh kembali." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kurenai, dasar Uchiha berucap terima kasih pun sangat sulit. Jika bukan karena keluarganya sudah menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak akan mau datang ke tempat asing dimalam-malam begini.

"Baiklah, tugasku memang sudah selesai. Tapi Sasuke bukankah gadis ini putri dari Hyuga Hiashi? Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mu dengan gadis ini, yang aku tahu kau begitu membenci ayahnya. Kuharap kau bisa memperlakukan gadis ini dengan lebih baik, bukan salah gadis itu ayahnya melakukan kecurangan dan jangan biarkan gadis itu hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini." Setelah itu Kurenai menatap sekilas dengan senyum simpati pada Hinata lalu menganggukan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan keluar dari kamar sewa Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan dokter itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengamati keadaan Hinata, tubuhnya mulai mendekat dan duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Gadis bodoh," Ucap Sasuke kesal lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepala Sasuke merunduk untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan mengamati dalam-dalam gadis yang membuat pikirannya tidak karuan ini. "Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang akan kau perjuangkan jika dirimu seperti ini, apa kau mau mati konyol hanya karena kelaparan? Ini tidak lucu, dimana gadis yang menantangku dan ingin menjadikanku musuh?" Tangan Sasuke bergerak membuai lagi pipi gadis itu, rona merah yang biasanya mucul di kedua pipinya kini menghilang karena gadis itu terlihat pucat.

"Hyuga awas kalau kau sakit lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu untuk makan di rumah ku." Setelah itu bibir Sasuke bergerak untuk mencium kening Hinata cukup lama, kemudian dia angkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Hinata dan dia tidak bisa menahan saat bibir ranum Hinata seolah memanggil untuk dijamah olehnya hingga akhirnya dia pertemukan kedua bibir itu cukup lama, bukan ciuman panas dan menggelora, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata cukup lama hingga dia puas. Setelahnya dia hanya tersenyum kecil memikirkan perbuatannya, jika gadis ini mengetahui perbuatannya pasti rambut kerennya ini sudah dijambak. Dengan mengusap rambut Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke bergerak menyelimuti gadis ini lalu berdiri dan memandang Hinata untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar sewa Hinata.

.

.

.

"Eemmhh…" Hinata bangkit duduk dari kasurnya dan langsung memegang kepalanya, masih terasa pusing meskipun sudah tidak seperti semalam. Dilihatnya jam di atas dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, untunglah dia tidak telat bangun untuk bekerja. Tapi ketika kepalanya melirik kesamping kanan kasurnya dia terkejut karena melihat ada sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan, sebuah kotak susu dan jus instan besar, serta obat-obatan. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya menatap semua itu, siapa yang menyimpan ini dikamarnya, seingatnya dia pingsan di depan kamar sewanya semalam. Dan ingatan itu berhasil membuat dirinya terlonjak, lalu siap yang membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, dia langsung memeriksa keadaan pakaiannya dan akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan nafas lega. Untunglah tidak ada yang berubah dari pakaiannya dia hanya takut ada orang yang macam-macam dengan dirinya, apa pemilik kamar sewanya yang telah berbaik hati melakukan semua ini. Kebingungannya sedikit terjawab dengan secarik kertas yang ada di keranjang buah itu, dengan rasa penasaran Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada disana "Jangan mati konyol hanya karena kelaparan."

Hinata mendengus geli membacanya, orang macam apa yang menulis kata-kata seperti ini. Tapi Hinata mulai termenung, memangnya dirinya sakit apa hingga tulisan ini berkata seperti itu, diraihnya obat-obatan yang ada dan mulai membaca khasiatnya. Setelahnya Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya padahal ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya agar bisa melewati semua ini. Nanti dia akan bertanya pada pemilik kamar sewanya, siapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Setelahnya Hinata mulai bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Yang Hinata tidak tahu masih banyak lagi bahan makanan yang tersimpan di lemari-lemari kecil ruang tengahnya, dan itu bahkan akan cukup untuk makan Hinata selama seminggu.

.

.

.

Saat jam kerjanya akan berakhir seorang pria mendatangi Hinata dan berkata bahwa dia adalah pengacara yang ditugaskan mendampingi Hinata menghadapi kasus ayahnya, meskipun Hinata hanya sebagai seorang saksi dan penanggung tapi dia tetap perlu pengacara untuk membantu meringankan tuduhan terhadap Ayahnya. Mereka akhirnya berbicara disalah satu meja di kedai ramen Ichiraku, untunglah para pelanggan sudah mulai pulang.

"Nona Hyuga, perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya ditugaskan Pengadilan Negeri Tokyo untuk mendampingi Anda dalam menangani kasus Ayah Anda." Melihat raut wajah khawatir Hinata dengan cepat Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Tenang saja saya tidak akan meminta imbalan apapun pada Anda, pengadilan sudah memberikan tugas ini pada saya." Dan akhirnya dapat Kakashi lihat senyum lega dari gadis ini.

"Ah begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi darimana Anda tahu saya bekerja disini?"

"Oh itu karena saya kemarin mengikuti Anda keluar dari rumah Anda. Saya mendapatkan alamat rumah Anda dari Kantor Kejaksaan, tapi saya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Anda hari ini karena kemarin ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus saya selesaikan."

"Apakah Anda yang menolong saya kemarin?" Ucap Hinata antusias, setidaknya dia tidak akan pusing memikirkan siapa yang menolongnya, karena setelah bertanya pada pemilik kamar sewanya pun dia justru tidak mengetahui ada orang yang datang mengunjungi Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan pria itu? Tidak! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, tidak mungkin pria jahat itu yang melakukannya dan kenapa dia harus teringat kembali pria menyebalkan itu rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Sang pengacara mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Hinata. "Saya tidak tahu menolong seperti apa yang Anda maksud, tapi hari ini ya saya akan menolong Anda dan itu bukanlah kemarin."

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Maafkan saya bertanya hal-hal yang aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah ini peraturan yang berhak dan tidak saya lakukan selama mendampingi Anda menangani kasus ini." Kakashi menyerahkan pada Hinata bundelan dokumen mengenai peran dan fungsinya.

"Saya akan meminta beberapa keterangan dari Anda, dan saat Anda dipanggil penyidik untuk memberikan keterangan saya bisa menemani jika Anda mau, saya akan berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk menyangkal gugatan mereka, tapi penyelidikan yang saya lakukan akan terbatas karena yang lebih memiliki akses penyelidikan adalah Jaksa. Tapi disamping itu saya hanya bisa berusaha meringankan gugatan yang diberikan pengandilan. Jika Ayah Anda memang dinyatakan bersalah maka Anda sebagai ahli waris akan menanggung denda dari gugatan Uchiha Enterprise dan denda pengadilan, saya akan berusaha meringankan denda itu atau kita bisa melakukan perjanji ulang dengan pihak Uchiha Enterprise, lebih bagus jika kita bisa mendapatkan kesepakatan tanpa Anda harus membayar utang Ayah Anda." Sambil mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar yang Kakashi paparkan Hinata mempelajari dokumen yang Kakashi serahkan, Hinata hanya berharap dengan adanya pengacara ini akan memudahkan mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Saya pun berharap begitu, meskipun pihak Uchiha terlihat sulit untuk diajak kooperatif. Tapi saya percaya pada seseorang yang akan mengungkap kasus ini dengan baik." Ucap Hinata menampilkan senyumnya meskipun dia ragu bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise akan berhasil mengingat pemiliknya saja selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, tapi dilain pihak hatinya merasa sedikit tenang karena ada seorang pria yang telah Hinata berikan kepercayaan menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Senang mendengarnya Nona Hyuga. Baiklah ini kartu nama saya, Anda bisa menghubungi saya jika mengetahui hal-hal lain mengenai kasus ayah Anda. Jika ada waktu sebaiknya Anda datang ke kantor saya untuk membahas ini." Kakashi akhirnya berjabat tangan dengan Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Dan Hinata kembali beranjak untuk membersihkan beberapa meja, setelah seluruh meja telah selesai Ia bersihkan telepon dari saku belakang celana jeansnya tiba-tiba berdering dan dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya. Lagi-lagi nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo." Sapa Hinata ramah, meskipun tidak mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, apa kabar Hinata?" Suara disebrang sana membuat Hinata tertegun sesaat.

"Ya, siapa ini?"

"Apa kau melupakan suaraku?" Hinata mulai berfikir cepat dan senyum langsung mengembang lagi di bibirnya.

"Ah Tuan Jaksa, oh maaf maksudku Gaara. Aku sejauh ini baik-baik saja dan masih hidup, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang aku pun harus hidup untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, jadi aku dalam keadaan sehat jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Di seberang sana Gaara tersenyum atas perkataannya pada gadis ini.

"Aah Gaara kau masih mengingatnya, maafkan aku atas perkataan tidak sopanku itu. Aku senang mendengar kau sehat dan itu bukan karena kau harus menyelesaikan kasus ini, sungguh aku tidak bohong." Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seolah berkata janji pada Gaara yang sama sekali tidak bisa pria itu lihat.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada memarahimu." Dan Gaara mengeluarkan kekehan tawanya.

"Benarkah, ada apa? Apa aku harus memberikan keterangan lagi?"

"Ya ini mengenai bukti baru yang aku dapatkan."

"Sungguh? Apa kau berhasil membuktikan ayahku tidak bersalah?" Hinata langsung berharap bahagia dan jantungnya langsung berdegup cepat menanti kabar dari Gaara.

Diseberang sana senyum Gaara sedikit memudar mendengar begitu antusiasnya gadis ini, tapi sayang dia belum bisa memberikan kabar gembira.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu saja, kau harus mengetahui hal ini secara jelas." Mendengar jawaban Gaara senyum Hinata mulai pudar sepertinya ini bukan kabar yang baik.

"Baiklah, setelah selesai bekerja aku akan ke kantor kejaksaan."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan ke sana." Ucap Gaara cepat membalas Hinata.

"Oh baiklah, dimana sebaiknya aku menemuimu?"

"Emm begini saja, beritahu aku kau sekarang berada dimana biar aku yang menjemputmu. Aku tahu tempat yang layak untuk kita berdiskusi, karena ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama jadi kurasa kita butuh tempat yang nyaman."

"Apa aku harus menelepon pengacaraku? Dia baru menemuiku tadi dan katanya aku sebaiknya didampingi olehnya untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya."

"Eh itu em ya memang sebaiknya seperti itu, tapi kau tau ini sedikit menyangkut masalah pribadi ayahmu. Kurasa kau tidak ingin membagi-bagikan informasi ini pada orang lain."

"Gaara kau aneh, dia pengacaraku sudah seharusnya dia mengetahui semuanya."

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang sana. "Begini saja besok kau dan pengacaramu mendatangi kantorku, tapi sekarang aku perlu memberikan sesuatu padamu secara personal. Apa kau bisa?"

"Apa ini tentang kasus ayahku?" Tanya Hinata mulai merasa aneh.

"Y-Ya tentu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika bukan untuk urusan itu." Hinata hanya dapat tertawa kecil mendengar kegugupan di suara Gaara.

"Baiklah, 30 menit lagi aku selesai bekerja. Kau bisa mendatangiku di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu disana Hinata."

"Sampai bertemu Gaara."

.

.

.

Dengan debaran jantung yang tak menentu Gaara mencoba mengatur pernafasannya, akan sangat tidak lucu jika Hinata menyadari Gaara salah tingkah di hadapannya. Sambil menenangkan dirinya Gaara kembali mengecek penampilannya pada kaca di dalam mobilnya, merapihkan sedikit rambutnya dengan tangan dan tiba-tiba Gaara mendengus pada dirinya sendiri, tidak sadarkah dia sudah bertingkah sangat aneh karena gadis itu.

Setelah merasa siap Gaara keluar dari dalam mobil di area parkiran depan kedai ramen yang Hinata tadi sebutkan. Matanya mencoba menyisir dimana keberadaan sang gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini dengan sukses selalu memenuhi pikirannya, kemudian matanya menangkap pergerak seorang gadis cantik yang sedang membenarkan ikatan rambut ekor kudanya di dekat jendela pintu masuk. Hari ini gadis itu memakai kaus putih polos dengan garis ungu pada ujung lengan pendeknya yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam, dan sialnya dengan penampilan sederhana itu saja Gaara kembali terpana melihatnya, bahkan Gaara harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat leher putih jenjang Hinata cukup terekspose dan sialnya lagi celana jeans yang dipakai Hinata menambah kesan seksi pada pinggul gadis itu yang memang bisa dibilang sangat aduhai, apa gadis ini keturunan keluarga Kardashian?

Dengan langkah pelan Gaara mulai mendekati gadis itu dari belakang.

"Hai Hinata." Ucap Gaara pelan, dan seketika membuat sang gadis berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya Hinata membalas sapaan Gaara.

"Hai Gaara, kau ternyata sudah datang. Apa kau mau meminum sesuatu dulu? Ocha buatan paman Ichiraku sangat enak." Ucap Hinata sambil mempromosikan tempat kerjanya, tapi Gaara tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata pria itu justru terus menatap dirinya tertegun. Kemudian Hinata membuat bunyi dengan menjentikan jarinya sehingga suaranya bisa menyadarkan Gaara.

"Gaara jadi apa kau mau minum dulu?"

"Aah tidak perlu Hinata, aku tadi baru saja membeli minum." Sial aku berbohong lagi, rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

"Oh baiklah jika kau ingin langsung pergi, aku pamit pada bosku dulu ya." Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil matanya mengikuti gerakan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kedai, dilihatnya Hinata pamit pada sepasang orang tua yang sepertinya suami istri itu. Sang suami yang menepuk kepala Hinata dan seolah bergumam terima kasih, lalu sang istri yang dipeluk oleh Hinata kemudian dia memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan sesekali melirik pada Gaara yang hanya dapat Gaara balas anggukan dan senyum sopan. Lalu sang istri berbicara pada Hinata yang membuat Hinata tertawa kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya, apa yang mereka bicarakan pikir Gaara.

Setelahnya Hinata menghampiri Gaara yang langsung diikutinya keluar dari kedai Ramen itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Gaara.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan disana? Karena jujur aku merasa akulah bahan pembicaraan itu." Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tekekeh kecil.

"Kurasa kau tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Tidak aku ingin tahu apa itu." Tiba-tiba Gaara memegang tangan Hinata dan membuat langkah mereka terhenti lalu sedikit menarik Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya, Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasakan langkahnya terhenti langsung menatap kearah Gaara.

"Gaara itu tidaklah penting."

"Itu penting jika menyangkut tentangmu." Ucap Gaara serius, Hinata yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dan hanya dapat membalas dengan menatap mata Gaara dalam diam, beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Hinata mulai berbicara.

"Tuan Ichiraku kira kau itu pacarku, dan istrinya bilang meskipun kau tampan aku tidak boleh mudah percaya pada pria yang memiliki tato." Hinata hanya dapat menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Untuk sesaat Gaara hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya dan mulai melepaskan tangan Hinata. Yah setidaknya sudah ada orang yang mengakui jika dia terlihat cocok dengan Hinata pikir Gaara bahagia, meskipun memang tatonya terkadang membuat beberapa orang sedikit tidak merasa nyaman dan meragukannya bekerja sebagai seorang jaksa.

"Hinata maafkan aku sudah memaksamu berbicara." Ucap Gaara pelan yang menyadari Hinata kini terus menunduk.

"Eemm, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga jika ucapanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." _No girl you wrong!_ Teriak Gaara dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, ayo silahkan masuk ke dalam mobilku." Gaara bergerak membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata. Melihat kelakukan sopan Gaara, akhirnya Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tanda terima kasih pada Gaara, setelahnya Gaara mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil Gaara, Hinata hanya bisa ternganga melihat kemana pria ini membawanya. Di depannya kini terdapat sebuah restaurant Perancis yang sangat mewah dengan tulisan "FAVEURS" besar yang terbuat dari lampu, restaurant itu bernuasa sangat elegan dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi dan lampu-lampu cantik yang menghiashi setiap sudutnya.

"Ayo kemari." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan memasuki pintu ganda restaurant tersebut. Karena Gaara yang terus berjalan membuat Hinata tidak bisa bertanya kenapa pria ini malah membawanya kesini. Hinata merasa aneh karena sepertinya Gaara telah mereservasi meja untuk mereka karena dengan cepat seorang pelayan mengantar mereka pada meja yang tempatnya tidak terlalu banyak dilalui orang-orang. Ketika Gaara menarik sebuah kursi untuk Hinata duduk, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak dan terpaksa segera duduk. Setelah Gaara duduk disebrangnya sang pelayan dengan cekatan membukakan serbet untuk mereka berdua dan menyimpannya di pangkuan Hinata lalu menuangkan minuman bening ke dalam gelas Kristal untuk mereka berdua, dari aromannya Hinata bisa tahu itu adalah wine.

Setelah selesai menuangkan minuman, sang pelayan undur diri untuk mengambil makanan pembuka mereka, astaga bahkan makanan mereka telah dipesan oleh Gaara. Dengan pandangan menyelidik Hinata menatap Gaara, sambil mengamati keadaan di restaurant ini kedua tangannya Ia genggam di atas meja kemudian ia menumpukan dagunya diatas itu, dan mulai menatap Gaara mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud Gaara melakukan semua ini.

"Gaara, apa kau sedang berusaha mengajakku berkencan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hinata tenanglah aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan terlebih dahulu sebelum kita membahas urusan itu." Ucap Gaara mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

"Gaara aku tidaklah lapar, dan aku tidak mau makan di sini. Apa kau tidak lihat semua orang yang makan di sini menggunakan kemeja dan gaun, lihatlah pakaianku aku tidak pantas ada disini."

"Hinata siapapun bisa makan disini, tidak ada aturan kau harus memakai pakaian apa."

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak mau makan langsung saja katakan apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku." Ucap Hinata menuntut.

"Hinata tenanglah, kita bisa membicarakan ini pelan-pelan." Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Hinata menutup matanya sambil mengehembuskan nafas lalu dengan cepat berdiri dan menyimpan serbetnya ke atas meja.

"Maaf Gaara, aku menemuimu bukan untuk makan dan berbicara secara perlahan. Jika kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku kita bertemu besok dengan aku didampingi pengacaraku. Permisi." Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari restaurant yang seolah mengolok dirinya betapa tidak cocoknya dia berada di dalam sana. Melihat Hinata yang pergi menjauh Gaara dengan panik langsung mengeluarkan uang dan menyimpannya di atas meja lalu dengan cepat berusaha mengejar Hinata, sang pelayan yang melihat kepergian Gaara berusaha memanggilnya tapi itu tidaklah membuat Gaara berhenti, karena pria itu melangkah dengan cepat agar tidak kehilangan Hinata.

Setelah Gaara berhasil keluar dari pintu restaurant itu dengan panik Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menemukan Hinata, dan untungnya gadis itu terlihat berjalan ke arah kanan yang langsung dengan cepat dikejar oleh Gaara. Dan dengan susah payah akhirnya Gaara berhenti tepat di depan Hinata dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Hah… hah… Hinata kumohon berhenti dulu. Maafkan aku lagi atas sikapku ini." Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menatap kearah lain dalam diam, dia ingin menghidar dan melalui Gaara tapi dia tahu pria ini tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Hinata kumohon maafkan aku, dan bicaralah padaku." Mendengar nada permohonan Gaara akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara pada pria ini, tidak lucu juga jika mereka berdebat di pinggir jalan.

"Gaara apa kau sadar kau sudah melakukan hal seperti ini padaku dua kali? Dan aku tidak suka diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Ya aku tahu, aku memang bodoh Hinata."

"Gaara bukan--"

"Tidak aku memang bodoh karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Tolong maafkan pria bodoh ini."

Hinata terkejut mendengar pengakuan pria di hadapannya ini, dan jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat. Apa maksud Gaara berkata seperti itu padanya. Apa pria ini menyukainya? Tapi kenapa?

"Ga-Gaara… Kau…" Hinata sulit untuk mengatakan maksudnya sehingga akhirnya Gaara memegang tangannya kembali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi dulu, sekarang aku akan benar-benar menunjukanmu sesuatu." Dengan cepat Gaara melihat sekelilingnya, mencari tempat apa yang cukup nyaman bagi mereka berbicara disaat seperti ini dan untunglah tidak jauh dari situ ada taman bermain anak-anak yang cukup diterangi lampu karena saat ini matahari sudah terbenam. Karena Hinata yang hanya diam saja membuat Gaara menarik tangannya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi taman bermain itu.

Setelah mereka duduk bersisian akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku ingin tahu apa kau mengenal tulisan tangan ini?" Mata Hinata melirik pada secarik kertas dibungkus plastik di hadapannya, dengan pandangan tanya ia menjawab kearah Gaara.

"Ya aku tahu, itu tullisan tangan ayahku. Apa artinya itu?" Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum sedih.

"Tulisan itu adalah salah satu bukti yang bisa memperkuat tuduhan atas tindakan Ayahmu, karena tulisan itu terdapat didalam amlop berisis uang yang diduga untuk menyuap orang ketiga yang membantu ayahmu. Aku menemukannya di kantor ayahmu." Mendengar penjelasan Gaara, kedua tangan Hinata hanya bisa menutup wajahnya, kepalanya tertunduk sedih mendengar pernyataan Gaara mengenai ayahnya.

"Gaara, apa itu berarti ayahku memang bersalah?" Tanya Hinata dengan pilu.

"Entahlah Hinata, tapi sejauh ini aku memang belum menemukan bukti bahwa Ayahmu tidak bersalah. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu, apa pada tanggal 29 bulan lalu Ayahmu bersamamu atau kau tahu dia pergi kemana?"

Mendengarnya Hinata berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Seingatku itu adalah hari sabtu dan memang perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise libur. Biasanya jika ia sedang tidak sibuk kami sekeluarga akan berkebun ke ladang strawberry milik teman ayah, tapi hari itu… hari itu…" Hinata dengan keras berusaha mengingat kejadian hari itu. "Kurasa hari itu ayah izin pergi, aku lupa untuk bertemu siapa dan berkunjung kemana, yang jelas hari itu ayah tidak bersamaku dan ibuku di rumah." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, dengan hati-hati Hinata kembali menatap Gaara apakah pernyataanya itu berdampak baik atau buruk.

Melihat Gaara yang seolah memberikan senyum simpati, membuat Hinata murung. Mungkinkah ayahnya memang melakukan tidakan itu? Tidak tidak, dia tidak percaya ayahnya bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Katakan, sekarang apa dugaanmu." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan nada bergetar.

"Hinata jika kau bilang ayahmu tidak bersamamu, berarti ucapan saksi yang mengaku telah dipaksa oleh ayahmu untuk mentransferkan uang itu memang benar. Dia berkata bahwa ayahmu menemuinya untuk menandatangi kontrak pencairan dana itu, dan itu memang tanggal dimana ayahmu menandatanganinya." Mendengar perkataan Gaara matanya mulai memerah dan sengatan air mata mulai menyerang matanya, Hinata mengigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang seolah berlomba ingin keluar dan tanpa dapat Ia tahan satu-persatu butiran kristal bening itu menuruni pipinya, mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tapi ia tidak bisa menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar kenyataan ini, Ia tidak percaya ayahnya yang selama ini menjadi panutannya akan bertindak seperti itu. Hinata mencoba menarik nafas panjang meredakan perasaan sesak dalam dadanya tapi justru suara isakanlah yang keluar.

Gaara yang seakan dapat merasakan kepedihan Hinata dengan perlahan menggerakan tangannya meraih pundak Hinata agar kepala gadis itu bisa bersandar di bahunya, dan Hinata tidak bisa menolak sikap Gaara karena saat ini dia memang sangat butuh sandaran di hidupnya. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Gaara dan mulai terisak lebih keras, sekarang apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya, semua orang akan merendahkan nama ayahnya, ia seakan hilang harapan untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahnya tidaklah bersalah. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi ayahnya, orang yang ia sayangi, kedua orangtuanya yang sangat ingin ia temui dan peluk saat ini juga, pikirannya kini melayang pada saat-saat keluarganya berkumpul bersama, saat melihat wajah haru di wajah kedua orang tuannya karena Hinata lulusan terbaik sekolahnya, saat ayahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang mencium kening ibunya dan dirinya. Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi, perasaan sakit memikirkan jika memang kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, tidak Hinata tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu.

Mendengar isakan gadis ini menjadi lebih kencang Gaara membiarkan jasnya basah oleh air mata Hinata. Biarlah untuk sesaat dia menjadi sandaran gadis sebatang kara ini, Gaara harusnya lebih bersyukur dan sering mengunjungi rumah orang tuannya karena dia masih diberikan keluarga yang lengkap hingga saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian dengan masih menahan isakannya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari atas bahu Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara, ma-maafkanku aku. Ja-jasmu jadi basah."

"Biarkan saja Hinata, jasku mudah dibersihkan, tapi sakit di hatimu tidak akan mudah disembuhkan." Dengan perlahan ibu jari Gaara menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi mulus itu, dipandanginya iba gadis di hadapannya ini, Gaara seolah memprotes keadaan kenapa gadis sebaik ini harus mengalami nasib buruk ini.

"Berhentilah menangis, wajah cantikmu tidak cocok berurai air mata seperti ini." Gaara akhirnya berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Hinata, dengan tatapan bingung Hinata menatap uluran tangan Gaara.

"Kemarilah Hinata, aku akan membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik." Gaara memberikan senyum terbaiknya agar gadis itu bisa merasa lebih baik, akhirnya Hinata menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan menjabatnya erat. Setelah Gaara yakin gadis itu menerimanya Gaara menarik gadis itu ke salah satu wahana bermain di taman itu, Gaara memberitahu Hinata agar dia menaiki komidi putar sederhana dengan beberapa besi ditengahnya sebagai tempat berpegangan saat nanti wahana itu berputar. Dengan mata yang masih sesekali mengeluarkan air Hinata berusaha mengikuti apa yang disarankan Gaara, pria itu dari bawah mulai menggerakan wahana itu secara perlahan sehingga Hinata berputar di atas komidi putar itu.

"Hinata, mau kuberi tahu sebuah cerita tentang masa kecilku." Ucap Gaara mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata, dan dengan perlahan mata Hinata terangkat memperhatikan Gaara yang menggerakan tangannya pada wahana ini. Merasa kediaman Hinata adalah jawaban Gaara mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, dulu aku ini anak yang sangat susah tidur, sehingga lingkaran hitam disekeliling mataku ini sangat terlihat ditambah kulitku yang memang cenderung pucat. Suatu hari aku duduk di kelas memperhatikan seorang guru dalam keadaan sehat, tapi guru itu tiba-tiba berbicara padaku bahwa aku sangat pucat sehingga dia menyuruhku pulang, aku tidak mau tapi guru itu terus menyuruhku pulang karena dia pikir aku sakit, hingga akhirnya aku menangis karena mengira guru itu takut padaku, tapi hal itu justru selalu menjadi alasanku agar tidak masuk sekolah saat aku sedang malas." Kemudian Gaara mendengar suara tawa lirih Hinata, dengan mata yang masih memerah gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tawa bahagianya. Melihatnya Gaara menjadi ikut tersenyum, Ia bersyukur setidaknya dia sudah bisa membuat gadis itu mengangkat senyumnya kembali. Dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menambah kecepatan putarannya membuat wahana itu berputar sangat cepat sehingga Hinata langsung menjerit.

"Astaga, Gaara hentikan ini terlalu cepat!" Hinata menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya memegang sandaran besi di depannya dengan erat, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara justru meloncat dan ikut masuk ke dalam wahana itu dan berpegangan pada besi yang sama dengan Hinata sehingga kini wajah mereka sangat berhadap-hadapan. Gaara menyeringai melihat gadis ini sangat ketakutan, senyum Gaara melebar karena bisa memperhatikan wajah Hinata dari jarak sedekat ini, bisa Gaara lihat rona merah alami yang selalu terpatri di pipinya, hidup mungil yang lancip, alis yang rapih, bulu mata lentik, ahhh siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti ini.

Saat Hinata rasa wahananya sudah tidak berputar terlalu cepat dia mulai memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum menawan dari wajah tampan Gaara. Astaga saat ini wajah mereka terlalu dekat dan jantung Hinata kembali terpompa tak karuan, Ia mencoba menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering mendapat tatapan menawan dari Gaara. Tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri bahwa Gaara memanglah tampan meskipun dengan tato di dahinya tapi itu justru menambah kesan menawan pada Gaara. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari Gaara mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekati Hinata, mereka terus bertatapan dengan dalam mencoba menyelami mata masing-masing hingga akhirnya Gaara memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekati bibir Hinata. Napas Hinata saat ini sungguh sangat tidak beraturan, apakah dia harus menerima ciuman ini? Dengan perlahan tangan Gaara terangkat untuk mengelus sisi wajah Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata terbuai. Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi semakin tegang dan Hinata dengan perlahan menutup matanya bersiap menerima sentuhan bibir Gaara. Saat jarak bibir mereka tersisa setengah inci lagi tiba-tiba mata Hinata terbuka.

"Gaara aku sekarang ingat kemana ayahku pergi pada tanggal 29." Sontak ucapan Hinata membuat Gaara membuka matanya juga, dan suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Gaara yang menegakkan kembali badannya dan Hinata yang mengigit bibirnya karena malu dengan keadaan mereka.

"O-oh benarkah, baguslah." Ucap Gaara salah tingkah mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan. Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari wahana itu.

"Gaara aku ingat ternyata ayahku pergi ke kantor imigrasi hari itu."

.

.

.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara setelah pria itu melajukan mobilnya kembali menjauh dari jalan menuju kamar sewa Hinata. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bodoh mengingat apa yang baru saja akan terjadi diantara mereka, entahlah yang dirasakan hatinya pada pria itu. Satu hal yang Hinata tahu, Gaara adalah pria baik dan Hinata menghargai kebaikan Gaara itu.

Dengan senyum yang masih ditunjukan oleh bibirnya Hinata membuka pintu kamar sewanya lalu menyalakan lampu pada saklar di sebelah pintunya, tapi sesaat setelah lampu menyala mulut Hinata dibekap oleh seseorang dan punggungnya didorong pada dinding kamarnya lalu kembali tangan seseorang itu mengunci mulutnya. Dengan mata begitu terkejut Hinata melotot melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, pria itu menahan kedua tangan Hinata dan menutup mulut Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak bisa menjerit.

"Jangan menjerit jika mulutmu mau kulepaskan." Ucap seseorang itu. Dengan perlahan kepala Hinata mengangguk dan tangan seseorang itu pun mulai turun dari mulut Hinata. Dengan nada serak karena terkejut Hinata berusaha berbicara.

"K-kau… K-kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Tidak merindukanku?" Ucap seseorang itu dengan senyum menggodanya.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _I'm so sorry for being late to up this story, I just can't get comfort to write the plot that I've been made before. But I hope you can enjoy it... :)_**

 ** _Please give more love, and voment pleaseeee..._**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	5. Bab 5: You Break My Heart

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, DLDR_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Tidak merindukanku?"

"Heh... Jangan bermimpi Tuan Uchiha!" Balas Hinata sambil mendengus kesal pada pria yang sudah tak diragukan lagi adalah pria yang selalu membuat Hinata kesal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Satu tangannya yang sekarang bebas tiba-tiba menggebrak dinding di samping kepala Hinata, lalu Ia sandarkan lengannya pada dinding di atas kepala Hinata dan Ia majukan wajahnya hingga dahi Sasuke hanya berjarak 3 cm di atas dahi Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke dan ia mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi serius disertai dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Bermimpi? Kau sebut aku bermimpi. Kurasa itu kau Nona Hyuga, gadis sepertimu bermimpi untuk bisa bersama Jaksa tebar pesona itu, seharusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu. Apakah keluarga Hyuga masih memiliki nama baik? Lihatlah dirimu saat ini, kau kira pria dengan keluarga baik-baik seperti itu akan menerimamu. Naif sekali."

Hinata tertegun mendengar hinaan Sasuke tentang dirinya dan itu membuat hati Hinata seolah teremas akan perkataan tajam pria menyebalkan itu, bahkan Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam meredakan sakit yang menggumpal pada tenggorokannya, dengan suara pelan dan bergetar Hinata mencoba menjawab Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku tahu kau mungkin membenci seluruh orang yang bernama Hyuga, tapi kau tidak berhak menjatuhkan harga diriku terus menerus. Kenapa kau menilai diriku serendah itu? Aku tahu, aku hanya seorang gadis miskin yang ingin kau permainkan seenaknya. Tapi bisakah kau untuk tidak menghina nama keluargaku, jika Ayahku tahu kau berkata seperti tiu dia akan sedih. Seburuk apapun Ayahku dimatamu dia adalah orang yang paling menjaga martabat keluarganya." Tanpa disadari Hinata telah mengalirkan setetes air mata yang terjatuh di atas pipinya, dan Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata tajam Sasuke karena dia tidak bisa menghapus air matanya.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam melihat raut wajah terluka Hinata, tapi dengan cepat ia kembalikan fokusnya dan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menahan kedua tangan Hinata untuk meraih dagu gadis itu agar menatapnya kembali. "Hentikan tangisanmu karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Sepanjang apapun kau menjelaskan kebaikan ayahmu, itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kepercayaanku, dan aku tahu kau itu miskin jadi aku tidak perlu diingatkan kembali."

Dengan gusar Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. "Lalu sebenarnya apa maumu kesini?!" Ucap Hinata dengan nada setengah menjerit menahan kesal, ditambah jarak tubuh mereka yang terasa semakin melekat.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Seringai Sasuke, kemudian Ia lebih majukan wajahnya dan berbisik begitu dekat pada telinga Hinata, hingga Hinata merasa sedikit geli karena merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. "Di dunia ini semua bisa berubah, begitu pula hidupmu. Dan aku bisa merubahnya, karena kau tahu semua pria hanya menginginkan satu hal dari gadis sepertimu. Serahkan dirimu padaku dan mungkin aku akan mempermudah tuntutanku pada ayahmu, tapi asal kau tahu aku juga bisa dengan mudah merenggut apapun dari dirimu." Dengan sengaja Sasuke menggesekkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata, kemudian bergerak ke pipi dan turun ke leher jenjang Hinata, memberikan stimulasi agar gadis keras kepala ini menyerah pada dirinya, dan pria itu kembali menyeringai senang karena mendengar helaan nafas keras Hinata. Setelahnya Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Hinata, tapi dia mengerutkan keningnya karena justru bukan wajah pasrah Hinata yang Ia lihat, melainkan mata memerah dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah." Ujar Hinata dengan nada manantang dan Sasuke hanya mengamati mendengar perkataan gadis ini. "Lakukanlah apapun yang kau mau pada diriku disini! sekarang juga! Dan kau akan melihat kematianku, karena ayah dan ibuku lebih baik mati daripada melihat putrinya menjadi pelacur terutama untuk pria sepertimu." Mata Hinata semakin memerah dengan butiran air mata yang coba ia tahan.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan benar-benar menatap dengan tajam wajah Hinata, tapi kemudian justru pria itu hanya mendengus geli.

"Nona Hyuga, kau tidak akan mau mati jika sudah merasakan diriku. Sebaiknya hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, karena aku bisa saja mengabulkannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan, apa kata-katamu hanya bualan? Pria sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan apapun dari lahir, cepat atau lambat akan merebut semua yang kau mau. Jadi lakukanlah sekarang sebelum lebih banyak orang yang tersakiti, hancurkan diriku hingga titik dimana kau tidak bisa menghancurkannya lagi!" Dengan wajah yang tetap berusaha terlihat menantang, Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan keadaan detak jantung dan tangannya yang terasa sangat gemetar akan perkataanya sendiri. Entah keberanian dari mana dirinya berkata seperti itu pada pria jahat dihadapannya ini. Mungkin karena adrenalin dan perasaan muak terus menerus diperlakukan seenaknya oleh pria Uchiha ini.

Seketika tangan Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu dan melepaskan tarikannnya dengan sedikit keras di kamar Hinata. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai mengamati Hinata dari atas ke bawah dengan begitu intensi, sementara yang diamati hanya menunggu dengan cemas sambil merundukan wajahnya dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah dan cukup pegal karena ditahan terus menerus oleh tangan kuat Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena takut pada apa tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah, buka pakaianmu dan tatap aku." Ucap Sasuke datar dengan dingin.

Merasa Hinata hanya diam saja, Sasuke kembali berbicara sedikit tegas.

"Hyuga lihat aku, dan buktikan seberapa besar keberanianmu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, dengan tangan yang sangat bergetar Hinata mencoba mengangkat tangannya. Rasanya begitu berat untuk melakukan apa yang pria itu minta, Hinata tidak rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri, tapi pria ini memaksanya berbicara seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali bertatapan dengan mata tajam menawan itu dan tangannya terangkat sangat perlahan untuk meraih ujung kaos putihnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga pria ini tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung saja, apapun Ya Tuhan tolong aku dari keadaan ini doanya dalam hati. Sementara Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar dan akan melangkah mendekati Hinata, saat tiba-tiba dering ponselnya berbunyi.

"Tck!" dengan kesal Sasuke maraih ke dalam saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sudah sangat mengganggunya. "Ada apa?" Ucapnya to the point.

"Apa?! Kau yakin?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusulmu." Kemudian dengan cepat Ia masukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dan atensinya ia kembalikan pada gadis Hyuga dihadapannya yang bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum tapi ketika melihat tatapannya lagi, kembali wajah itu berubah dingin menatapnya.

"Jangan senang dulu Hyuga, sekarang kau benar-benar memiliki hutang yang perlu kau bayar padaku." Dengan perlahan Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat pada Hinata yang hanya bisa dengan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, saat Sasuke telah berada tepat dihadapan Hinata wajah pria itu maju untuk mendekati bibir Hinata, tapi dengan segera wajah Hinata mundur menghindari serangan dari Sasuke. Melihat wajah Hinata yang menjauhinya Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli meremehkan.

"Nona Hyuga, jaga milikku sampai aku mengambilnya sendiri darimu. Dan jangan berfikir lagi kau bisa bersama pria lain." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan Sasuke untuk mencuri ciuman dari Hinata dengan cepat sehingga Hinata hanya bisa tertegun dengan masih membuka matanya tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tapi yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah mencium ujung hidung Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata merasa aneh. Pria itu melepaskan kecupannya dan segera berbalik, tapi dilangkah pertama ia kembali berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Oh iya, kurasa kau besok perlu mencari pekerjaan baru." Dan segera Ia kembali membalikan badannya.

"Apa? Tunggu!" Dengan reflek tangan Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke agar tidak segera pergi. Dengan tatapan memohon Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Jangan ganggu bisnis keluarga Ichiraku. Mereka orang baik dan tidak ada urusannya dengan masalah kita."

Mendengar nada permohonan Hinata, kembali Sasuke membalikan badannya. "Kau harus memohon dengan benar Nona, jika ingin permintaanmu dikabulkan."

"Tuan Uchiha, a-aku mohon. Biarkan usaha Tuan Ichiraku tetap berjalan. Kau pasti masih mememiliki si-sisi baik dalam hatimu untuk tidak menggangu kehidupan orang tua itu." Dengan suara pelan dan susah payah Hinata mengatakan itu meskipun lidahnya terasa aneh untuk mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah orang baik. Dan tanpa dia sangka kini bibirnya benar-benar mendapat serangan brutal bibir Sasuke, kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata disaat bibirnya dengan gencar menikmati bibir indah Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergerak meremas kemeja Sasuke bermaksud untuk mendorong pria itu tapi karena dirinya sudah lemas akan semua kondisi yang pria itu ciptakan, Hinata hanya dapat terus meremas dengan perlahan kemeja biru muda yang priai itu kenakan.

Setelah mereka kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan disaat mereka masih mencoba kembali menormalkan pernafasan masing-masing Sasuke berkata. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti karena aku sekarang harus pergi." Setelahnya kedua tangan Sasuke turun untuk mengusap kedua lengan Hinata dari atas pundak terus turun hingga kedua jari-jari mereka berpisah satu sama lain, dan Sasuke segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar sewa Hinata.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup, Hinata langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur kamarnya. Tangannya langsung memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak begitu cepat, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Hinata berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari semua kejadian yang baru saja ia lewati bersama pria egois itu. Dengan frustasi Hinata mengusap rambut panjangnya, kenapa jadi dia yang memiliki hutang konyol pada pria itu. Karena kesal pada diri sendiri Hinata memukuli kepalanya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Pria itu benar-benar jahat, kenapa bisa-bisanya jadi membalikkan keadaan." Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya karena bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi pria macam Uchiha Sasuke, dan dengan kesal Hinata memukul kasurnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana jika dia semakin mengganggu hidupku?"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata berjalan menuju kedai ramen tempat kerjanya. Hatinya merasa campur aduk karena takut pria menyebalkan itu melakukan hal yang buruk pada tempat kerjanya, tapi akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena keadaan kedai ramen Ichiraku baik-baik saja. Dia sempat mengira pria itu akan membeli tanah dan merobohkan bangunan itu, sungguh pemikiran itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Setelah memasuki kedai ramen Hinata segera menyapa Tuan Ichiraku dan istrinya yang sedang merapihkan bahan-bahan ramen, kemudian Hinata masuk ke dalam pantry dan mengambil peralatan kebersihan lalu kembali ke depan untuk membersihkan lantai.

Saat Hinata telah membersihkan setengah ruang makan, tiba-tiba pintu kedai ramen itu berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Meskipun biasanya pintu kedai ramen tidak pernah berbunyi karena selalu dibiarkan terbuka jika sudah buka, tapi ini masih pukul 9 pagi dan kedai ramen dibuka satu jam lagi, ini berarti ada pelanggan yang masuk saat kedai ramen masih tutup. Dengan pandangan bingung Hinata melirik pada seorang wanita dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut pirang bergelombang, dan juga pakaian formal yang begitu elegan. Dengan anggunnya sang wanita duduk disalah satu kursi kedai ramen itu dan menyimpan tas Gucci berwarna hitamnya di atas meja, dengan sopan Hinata menyimpan terlebih dahulu peralatan kebersihannya sebelum menghampiri sang wanita.

"Maaf Nona, kedai ramen kami buka 1 jam lagi dan sekarang kami masih mempersiapkan bahan makanannya, jadi menunya belum bisa dipesan." Ucap Hinata sopan.

Sang wanita sedikit melirik kearah Hinata lalu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. "Mobilku mogok, jadi aku ingin menunggu disini. Berikan saja menu sarapan untukku."

"Emm… Sepertinya kami tidak menyediakan itu, kami kedai ramen Nona. Menu nasi juga belum matang." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum sesal.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja aku ocha hangat."

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum senang, setidaknya pelanggannya itu pengertian. Dengan segera Hinata kembali ke pantry untuk mengambil pesanan pelanggan anehnya itu, di dalam pantry sang Nyonya Ichiraku memberikan tatapan tanya tentang pelanggan itu dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

Saat Hinata membawakan nampan berisi ocha hangat, dilihatnya wanita itu tengah sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen diatas meja. Dan Hinata mengerti wanita ini adalah seorang pebisnis yang sibuk.

"Silahkan Nona." Ucap Hinata sopan sambil meletakan ocha hangatnya. Tapi tidak sengaja dia menjatuhkan sebuah dokumen sehingga dengan cepat Ia ambil, namun seketika Ia tertarik dengan dokumen itu karena itu berbahasa Perancis. Dan itu adalah salah satu bahasa yang Ia senangi sebagai mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional.

"Ouh Anda akan meluncurkan produk baru Anda di Perancis?" Dengan reflek Hinata bertanya.

"Kau mengerti dokumen itu?" Tanya sang wanita heran.

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu, aku dulu mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Dan kami setidaknya wajib mengerti lima Bahasa, dan di proposal ini tertulis bahwa Anda harus bekerja sama dengan beberapa model yang ada disana untuk peluncuran produk bulan depan."

"Kalau begitu duduklah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Maaf tapi saya harus melanjutkan pekerjaan." Tolak Hinata sopan.

"Tenang saja, aku nanti yang akan berbicara pada bosmu." Ujar sang wanita menawarkan dengan senyumnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata melirik ke belakang pada Tuan Ichiraku yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan dan pria itu hanya memberikan anggukan dengan senyum tanda persetujuan sehingga dengan tenang Hinata bisa duduk dihadapan wanita elegan ini.

"Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja. Meskipun kurasa aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, tapi aku tidak ingin dipanggil dengan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa tua." Ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan segera dibalas oleh Hinata. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Saya Hinata Hyuga."

"Nah Hinata, boleh aku memanggil nama depanmu?" Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Begini aku baru bekerja selama dua minggu sebagai manajer produksi, dan aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk melakukan ekspansi produk fashion kami ke Perancis. Kau tahu produk 'Flashy'?"

"Ya tentu saja, itu salah satu produk favoriteku juga. Astaga berarti perusahaan Anda sudah sangat besar, dulu aku perlu menabung untuk membeli produk-produk itu." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Syukurlah kau menyukai produk perusahaanku. Nah masalahnya adalah aku belum menemukan asisten yang tepat untuk proyek ini, karena kau tahu dia harus lancar berbahasa asing terutama untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi Hinata maukah kau bekerja sama denganku? Waktuku tidak banyak untuk melakukan perekrutan, dan aku percaya padamu."

"Astaga, kau berencana merekrutku bekerja. Tapi ini mendadak sekali, dan Ino sayangnya aku tidak menyelesaikan kuliahku. Kurasa aku tidak memenuhi syarat untuk pekerjaan itu." Mendengar penjelasan Hinata, membuat Ino memberikan tatapan tanya.

"Kau mahasiswa semester berapa?"

"Tujuh."

"Oh ayolah, mahasiswa semester tujuh adalah orang yang siap untuk direkrut bekerja. Untuk masalah persyaratan kita bisa bahas nanti, saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku kesulitan menterjemahkan semua dokumen ini, meski kau tahu didunia ini ada alat penerjemah tapi itu membuat arti yang keliru terutama masalah bisnis seperti ini. Aku ingin kau membantu menjadi penerjemahku saat kita melakukan perjanjian, dan memahami dokumen-dokumen ini. Aku merasa kau bisa bekerja dengan baik, dan aku percaya padamu." Ino menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum profesional yang berusaha membujuk seseorang.

"Harus kuakui tawaranmu sangat menarik. Tapi aku juga memiliki pekerjaan disini, dan aku harus meminta izin pada—"

"Kau kuberi izin nak." Tiba-tiba Tuan Ichiraku memotong ucapan Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman mendukungnya. Dan itu membuat Ino tersenyum pula, dan melemparkan senyum terima kasihnya pada Tuan Ichiraku dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ini kartu namaku, kuharap kau memikirkan penawaranku dengan baik. Aku menunggumu datang ke kantorku besok." Ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya dan langsung diterima oleh Hinata, kemudian dia berdiri sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan akan menyerahkan uang pada Hinata.

"Aah tidak perlu, ini gratis untuk pelanggan pertama." Ucap Hinata menolak dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku tunggu kabarmu." Setelahnya Ino berbalik dan keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nyonya Ichiraku dari belakang Hinata. "Waaah, Hinata ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Kau harus menerimanya ya. Bekerjalah dengan lebih layak, kau harus menggunakan ilmumu itu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu disini." Kemudian wanita tua itu meraih tangan Hinata, memberikan gadis ini semangat.

"Nyonya terima kasih juga telah mau membantuku, aku tidak tahu lagi pada siapa jika bukan Anda dan Tuan Ichiraku yang menolongku. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membantu usaha Anda." Ucap Hinata tulus.

"Jangan merasa berhutang budi, kau juga sudah bekerja dengan baik. Kau akan selalu diterima disini, jaga kesehatanmu dan kami ingin melihat kau menjadi orang yang sukses."

"Terima kasih Nyonya." Ujar Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, setidaknya ada orang yang masih menyayanginya di dunia ini. Tuan Ichiraku hanya menatap dengan haru interaksi antara Hinata dan istrinya, dia ikut merasakan sedih karena istirnya telah kehilangan sosok anak satu-satunya.

Keesokan harinya Hinata mendatangi Kantor Mitzuko Inc. yakni tempat dimana Ino bekerja. Sambil berjalan mengikuti seorang pegawai yang akan mengantarkanya ke ruang kerja Ino, Hinata terus menarik-narik roknya kebawah karena terasa terus terangkat ke atas pahanya, mungkin rok ini juga sudah kekecilan. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tanya, ada yang berbisik-bisik karena mungkin mereka mengetahui kasus keluarga Hyuga, dan ada pula beberapa laki-laki yang mencuri-curi pandang pada betis mulusnya yang cukup terekspos. Sambil tetap berjalan dengan tenang, Hinata merutuk dalam hati apakah semua pria di dunia ini sangat mesum?!

Akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega setelah pegawai ini mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu kaca itu. Setelah masuk Hinata bisa melihat Ino sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya, Hinata tersenyum mengamati dekorasi ruangan yang mengambil tema _scandinavia_ dengan dominasi warna putih dan furniture yang juga kebanyakan berwarna putih, serta banyak bunga-bunga yang terpajang untuk menghiasi ruangan ini.

"Ehem… Selamat pagi Ino." Ucap Hinata agar Ino memberikan atensi padanya. Dengan segera Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hinata.

"Aah kau sudang datang, silahkan duduk." Ino segera beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mendekati Hinata, merekapun saling berjabat tangan kemudian duduk di sofa putih.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu Hinata, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Mulai saat ini kau akan bekerja sebagai asistenku terutama hal-hal yang terkait dengan pihak Perancis untuk proyek kali ini."

"Sama-sama Ino, terima kasih juga telah percaya padaku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantumu."

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku. Aku ingin menunjukan ruang kerjamu. Kuharap itu akan membuatmu nyaman." Ucap Ino kemudian berdiri yang diikuti Hinata untuk berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang berada disebelah ruangan Ino. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil dari ruangan Ino, namun tetap ruangan itu masih kental dengan unsur _scandinavianya_ dan memberikan rasa nyaman bagi penggunanya.

"Kau suka? Jika ada hal yang ingin kau rubah bilang saja padaku, aku akan memanggil pihak logistik untuk mengurusnya." Ujar Ino sambi mengamati ekspresi Hinata.

"Ya aku suka, tidak apa-apa seperti ini juga sudah terlihat nyaman." Ucap Hinata memberikan senyum cerianya pada Ino.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini semua telepon untukku akan melalui teleponmu, dimejamu sudah terdapat daftar nomor ekstensi untuk setiap departemen di perusahaan ini. Dan nomor ekstensiku adalah 131, di mejamu juga suda terdapat beberapa dokumen yang perlu kau terjemahkan, ketik ulang dan berikan salinanya padaku. Ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bisakah aku menerima kontrak kerjaku? Aku perlu mempelajarinya juga."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuambilkan. Sekarang selamat bekerja, pukul 1 siang aku ada rapat. Tolong catat saja jika ada pesan yang penting untukku oke?"

"Baik aku mengerti." Kemudian Ino berbalik kembali ke ruang kerjanya, dan Hinata mulai berjalan ke jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinnggi di Kota Tokyo. Bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyum indah seorang gadis Hyuga, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pekerjaan ini akan membuat keadaanya lebih baik, tangan Hinata terangkat untuk mengusap jendela besar itu dan tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada seorang pria yang juga memiliki ruang kerja dengan penampilan gedung-gedung besar kota Tokyo. Pria yang sudah mengambil ciumannya dua kali tanpa seizinnya, pria yang selalu membuat aliran darah Hinata berpacu cepat saat menatap manik tajamnya. Jari Hinata bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir peachnya dan bayang-bayang saat pria Uchiha itu membuainya langsung memenuhi pikiran Hinata, seakan merindu pada sentuhan paksa dan lembut pria itu namun akal rasionalnya berkata untuk berhenti memikirkan pria itu.

"Huuhh… Fokus Hinata, jangan buang waktumu untuk memikirkan pria brengsek itu." Setelahnya Hinata segera duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menyalakan komputernya, dan mulai mempelajari dokumen kerjasama berbahasa Perancis itu.

Saat sedang mengetik ulang dokumen ini, Hinata teringat jika Gaara membatalkan janji temu mereka karena dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi resepsionisnya bilang jika itu untuk keperluan kasus ayahnya juga. Hinata jadi penasaran kemana Gaara pergi, kenapa firasatnya berkata akan ada sesuatu yang Ia ketahui? Pengakuannya mengenai kemana ayahnya pergi pada tanggal 29 belum bisa membuktikan apa-apa karena bisa saja ayahnya pergi ke beberapa tempat hari itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" Tanya Sasuke dari posisi berdirinya sambil memandang keluar pada jendela besar ruang kantornya, biasanya Ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini jika ada hal yang perlu Ia pikirkan. Sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara ada di belakangnya.

"Ya Jaksa itu sudah bergerak, sekarang tinggal tugas kepolisian dan jaksa itu untuk menyelidiki penyebab pesawat itu meledak. Tapi aku juga mengirimkan beberapa orangku untuk mengawasi penyelidikan itu. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi malam bentuk pesawat itu sudah benar-benar hancur, sehingga kondisi Tuan Hyuga cukup parah, karena sayangnya warga di pesisir korea itu belum memiliki akses telekomunikasi yang cukup cepat sehingga baru bisa menginfokan anak buahku kemarin. Setidaknya mereka sudah merawatnya cukup baik, tapi tetap saja kita perlu menunggu keputusan dokter untuk tindak lanjut terhadap kondisi Tuan Hyuga. Dan Nyonya Hyuga sudah teridentifikasi meninggal sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Penjelasan panjang dari Shikamaru membuat Sasuke segera berbalik, dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Cari tahu penyebab pesawat itu bisa meledak, aku ingin semua teknisi yang melakukan perawatan pada pesawat Uchiha Enterprise diselidiki. Shikamaru aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada Tuan Shii, cara dia menjelaskan sebagai saksi tidak menggambarkan sosok seorang Hyuga Hiashi. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya permainan seseorang yang menjadikan Hyuga Hiashi sebagai korban, atau pria itu memang benar-benar telah melakukan korupsi, karena semua bukti terus mengarah pada pria itu." Sasuke berucap dengan nada frustasi lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan melonggorkan ikatan dasinya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Dia sudah mulai bekerja?" Sekarang nada Sasuke mulai berubah antusias. Dan Shikamaru langsung mengerti dia siapa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Ya, dia bekerja sebagai asisten Yamanaka Ino di Mitzuko Inc. Ini detail informasi untuk perusahaan itu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebuah map ke atas meja Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke mempelajarinya isinya, dan senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Shikamaru, kumpulkan dewan direksi 30 menit lagi. Aku ingin membahasa tentang ikan yang perlu diberi makan." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Hinata bekerja dan Ia sedang berjalan di lorong kantor Mitzuko Inc, orang-orang sudah tidak memberikan tatapan yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata karena semuanya terlihat begitu sibuk di pagi hari ini, hanya ada beberapa pria dari departemen keuangan yang menyapanya dengan godaan bodoh.

"Hai, selamat pagi Hinata. Namamu benar-benar indah, pagi hari ini semakin cerah setelah aku melihatmu."

"Hinata, kalau kau perlu teman makan siang. Ajak aku saja oke? Aku tahu tempat makan yang nyaman untuk kita berdua." Dan pria ini menambah kerlingan mata pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa, Hinata sepertinya harus kuat menghadapi godaan-godaan itu karena mereka bekerja di lantai yang sama.

Setelah membuka ruangan Ino karena ingin memberika segelas kopi hangat dipagi hari, yang Hinata temukan hanyalah ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni. Setaunya Ino tidak memiliki jadwal rapat pagi ini, dan biasanya wanita itu sudah datang. Dengan mengedikan bahunya Hinata kemudian menyimpan cup kopi itu di atas meja Ino, beharap Ino datang sebelum kopinya digin.

Setelah duduk di dalam kantornya, Hinata mulai mengecek kembali hal-hal yang masih perlu dipersiapkan untuk fashion show produk baru musim semi 'Flashy' yang akan digelar nanti malam. Dia perlu mengkonfirmasi ulang kehadiran para investor dan memastikan semua banner yang dipesan telah dipasang. Saat ia sedang mengetik email, telepon kantornya berdering. Dan menampilkan panggilan dari resepsionis.

"Nona Hyuga, ada telepon dari Tuan Toneri Milkova. Tapi Nona Yamanaka sedang melakukan rapat dengan para manajer yang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa sambungkan saja denganku." Balas Hinata.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Tut tut…

"Bonjour, Monsieur Milkova, avec Hinata Hyuga ici. Tout ce que je peux vous aider avec? (Selamat pagi Tuan Milkova, dengan Hinata Hyuga disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?)"

"Ah, tu peux discuter du français hein? Très fluide. (Ah, Anda bisa berbahas Perancis ya? Lancar sekali.)"

"Merci, si cela vous plaît, vous pouvez laisser un message parce que Mlle Yamanaka tient une réunion. (Terima kasih, jika berkenan Anda bisa meninggalkan pesan karena Nona Yamanaka sedang melaksanakan rapat.)" Ucap Hinata ramah.

"Dis-moi que je suis en route pour le Japon. Je signerai le contrat si je me sens en forme après avoir vu le défilé Flashy ce soir. (Sampaikan aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Kontraknya akan kutanda tangani, jika aku merasa cocok setelah aku melihat fashion show Flashy nanti malam.)"

"D'accord, je vais dire à mon patron. Que votre voyage plaise à M. Milkova, nous nous réjouissons de votre présence à Tokyo. (Baiklah, pasti saya sampaikan pada atasan saya. Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan Tuan Milkova, kami menanti kehadiran Anda di Tokyo.)"

"Jusqu'à rencontrer, Ma bella."

"Jusqu'à rencontrer, Monsieur Milkova."

Kemudian sambungan pun ditutup. Setelahnya Hinata mendengar pintu kantor disebelahnya terbuka, itu pasti Ino pikir Hinata. Segera Hinata beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemui Ino. Setelah membuka pintu kantor Ino, dia melihat Ino terlihat sibuk.

"Ino ada pesan dari Tuan Milkova."

"Simpan saja pesannya di mejaku, aku harus menyiapkan hal lain."

"Ino ada apa? Semua orang terlihat sibuk."

"Hinata perusahaan kita sudah diakuisisi, dan pemilik barunya menginginkan perampingan jabatan. Aku harus memberikan laporan-laporan ini pada Direktur. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti orang ini, dengan tiba-tiba mengakusisi perusahaan kita, memang kita kekurangan sponsor untuk launching produk kita. Tapi dia tidak perlu meminta semua laporan hari ini juga kan?!" Dengan kesal Ino segera meraih beberapa ordner untuk dibawanya kembali ke ruang rapat.

"Adakah yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Hinata menawarkan.

"Tolong cek saja persiapan launching kita di lapangan, beri tahu aku jika ada hal yang tidak bisa kau tangani. Kita bertemu kembali pukul 2 sore, nanti kau ikut denganku ke salon kita harus berdandan secantik mungkin untuk malam ini. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Semangat Ino." Ucap Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu." Balas Ino dan kembali meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Ino telah berada di dalam mobil mewah yang dikendarai supir pribadi Ino untuk menghadiri lauching produk musim semi Fleshy. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam satin yang membalut kedua lekuk tubuh mereka dengan sempurna, Hinata mengenakan gaun hitam panjang dengan tipe _one shoulder_ sehingga satu pundak mulusnya terekpose cukup jelas, dan Ino yang mengenakan gaun hitam dengan tipe _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan tapi benar-benar mengekspose punggungnya, dan mereka memiliki belahan gaun disepanjang paha kanan mereka. Sebenarnya ini terlalu terbuka untuk Hinata, tapi Ino yang memilihkannya jadi dia mau tidak mau harus menerimanya.

"Hinata bisa kau beri tahu pesan dari Tuan Milkova, aku lupa membaca note darimu."

"Dia bilang akan menghadiri fashion show ini untuk menilai apakah Ia tertarik untuk menjadi ambassador produk Fleshy di Perancis, jika dia tertarik setelah ini dia akan menandatangi kontrak kerja samanya."

"Baguslah, aku ingin kau membantuku membujuknya. Keahlian bahasamu bisa membantu dia lebih nyaman, karena jika Tuan Milkova menjadi ambassador produk kita pamornya bisa mem-branding produk kita lebih cepat, yang aku khawatirkan dia juga ditawari oleh perusahaan Dior untuk ambassador baju musim ini."

"Huffhh… Aku harap semua ini berjalan lancar." Ujar Hinata gugup. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Rileks saja, nikmati pesta ini. Aku yakin produk kita lebih layak untuk diiklankan. Setelah fashion show berakhir kita bisa berdiskusi dengannya."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di ballroom hotel diadakannya fashion show dan mereka segera menuju aula panggung fashion show. Selama fashion show mata Hinata tidak berhenti terpana melihat semua busana yang begitu memanjakan matanya, Hinata duduk dibarisan paling depan di sebalah kiri pangung bersisian dengan Ino, meskipun dia begitu menikmati fashion show dia tidak lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai asisten Ino yang perlu mencatat beberapa hal yang Ino sampaikan dan dia berusaha bersikap seprofesional mungkin saat diperkenalkan dengan beberapa kolega Ino.

Setelah semua seri busana dipertunjukan para tamu undangan dipersilahkan memasuki sisi lain aula untuk pesta para pejabatan perusahaan dan para model. Mata Ino meneliti kesegala penjuru ruangan mencari seorang pria yang ingin ditemuinya, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar seorang pria yang menyapa dari arah belakang mereka.

"Bonne nuit, les filles. Présentez-moi Toneri Milkova. (Selamat malam, gadis-gadis. Perkenalkan aku Toneri Milkova.)" Mendengar suara pria dengan bahasa asing tersebut dengan reflek Hinata dan Ino berbalik dan ternyata disanalah pria yang mereka cari beridiri, Toneri Milkova. Dengan tinggi 190cm, bahu lebar dan tubuh proporsional, bermata biru cerah, dengan rambut putih shaggy, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa pria ini memanglah model. Dengan wajah tampan aristokrat Perancis, jenis pria seperti ini patut diwaspadai karena pesonanya bisa dengan mudah menjerat wanita.

"Au revoir Monsieur Milkova. Présentez-moi Hinata Hyuga (Selamat Malam Tuan Milkova. Perkenalkan saya Hinata Hyuga.)" Jawab Hinata lancar menggunakan Bahasa Perancis.

"Miss Hyuga, il se trouve que votre visage est aussi beau que votre voix. (Nona Hyuga, ternyata wajah Anda seindah suara Anda.)" Toneri langsung meraih tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangannya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona.

"Merci. Vous avez aussi l'air d'un maître charmant. Présentez ceci à mon supérieur Ino Yamanaka, cet Ino est Monsieur Toneri Milkova. (Terima kasih. Anda juga tampil menawana Tuan. Perkenalkan ini atasan saya Ino Yamanaka, Ino ini Tuan Toneri Milkova.)" Toneri pun melempar senyum pada Ino dan bergerak untuk mencium punggung tangan Ino juga.

"Selamat datang di Tokyo Tuan Milkova." Ucap Ino dengan bahasa Perancis yang sedikit Ia bisa. Setelahnya Ino memperkenalkan Toneri pada beberapa petinggi perusahaan Mitzuko Inc dan membicarakan tentang bisnis fahion mereka.

Saat alunan music Jazz terdengar, Toneri mengajak Hinata menuju lantai dansa. Dengan tatapan bertanya Hinata meminta izin pada Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino yang masih berbincang dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dengan pasrah Hinata menerima ajakan pria ini, sebenarnya Hinata aga risih untuk berdekatan dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya tapi ini adalah _clientnya_ dan dia tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mulai menempatkan lengannya pada pundak Toneri yang saat itu mengenakan jas putih dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Hinata mencoba memasang senyumnya pada Toneri saat pria itu menempatkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih Nona Hyuga?" Tanya Toneri tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah mulai menggerakan tubuh mengikuti alunan lagu. Mendengar itu entah kenapa pikiran Hinata tiba-tiba melayang pada seseorang yang memiliki tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat tubuhnya panas dingin, dan entah kenapa Hinata seola melihat seseorang itu diruangan ini. Dia seakan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berada di seberang ruangan sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan intens yang selalu pria itu tunjukan untuk dirinya, apa dia sedang berkhayal? Hinata mencoba mengerjapkan matanya tapi pria itu tetap berada disana. Astaga itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke dengan kemeja hitam yang melekat sempurna membentuk tubuh atletisnya, tapi kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak melihat Hinata dan pria itu justru bergerak merangkul pinggang seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda sepundak yang Hinata kenali sebagai salah satu model saat fashion show tadi.

Melihat itu entah kenapa ada sebagian dari hatinya yang terasa tercubit, mungkin pria itu memang tak ingin mengenalinya. Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan padangan matanya dan berusaha fokus pada suara Toneri yang memanggil-manggil namanya karena ia belum menjawab pertanyaan pria ini. "Nona Hyuga, Nona Hyuga. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah iya, maafkan saya. Saya sedang tidak ingin berada dalam suatu hubungan, ada hal lain yang harus saya atas saat ini."

"Sayang sekali, wanita cantik seperti Anda pasti banyak pria yang menunggu." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tidak akan ada pria yang menunggunya jika tahu masalah keluarganya.

"Tidak ada yang menunggu saya, Tuan Milkova." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku menjadi pria yang menunggu Anda Nona Hyuga?" Tanya Toneri dengan senyumnya. Dan Hinata justru membanyangkan pria lain yang bertanya seperti itu padanya saat ini, tapi senyum Hinata harus memudar saat melihat Sasuke sedang berbisik pada wanita berambut merah muda itu sambil menatap kearahnya seakan mengolok-olok pada dirinya yang terus menolak pria itu.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Hai welcome back to my loyal readers..._**

 ** _Duh sorry ya udh hibernasi hampir sebulan, emang lg hectic bgt wkwkwk (alesan)._**

 ** _Makasih untuk para readers yg udh setia nungguin cerita ini, semoga cerita ini sesuai harapan kalian. Makasih juga yg udh kasih saran dan ingetin masih banyak typonya wkwkwk..._**

 ** _Kutunggu Voment kalian... ;)_**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	6. Bab 6: Can't Handle My Emotion

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, DLDR_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hinata tanpa sadar mengeratkan rangkulan kedua tangannya pada pundak Toneri, karena sikap Sasuke yang seolah sengaja mengumbar kemesraan dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu Hinata seakan ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada pria dihadapannya ini. Sehingga Hinata lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Toneri dan kini mereka benar-benar bertatapan begitu dekat, Hinata memasang senyum terbaiknya dan sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke, jika penglihatan Hinata benar maka kini raut wajah Sasuke seolah memancarkan aura gelap disekelilingnya dan Hinata menyukai situasi ini. Sambil tetap mengeratkan rangkulannya Hinata mulai berbicara dengan nada perlahan pada Toneri.

"Monsieur Milkova, un bel homme comme vous obtiendrait facilement une femme sans avoir à attendre, je suis juste une fille ordinaire. Peut-être que nous serons mieux adaptés au travail. (Tuan Milkova, lelaki tampan seperti Anda tentu akan dengan mudah mendapatkan seorang wanita tanpa harus menunggu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Mungkin kita akan lebih cocok untuk urusan pekerjaan.)" Merasakan perubahan gestur Hinata yang menerima sentuhannya, Toneri menyeringai dan mulai menurunkan sentuhan tangannya mendekat pada pinggul Hinata.

"Je ne pense pas. Nous aurons beaucoup de matches dans d'autres choses, et maintenant je peux le sentir. Tu sais que ton corps est si juste dans mes bras. (Kurasa tidak. Kita akan memiliki banyak kecocokan dalam hal lainnya, dan saat ini aku sudah bisa merasakannya. Kau tahu tubuhmu begitu pas berada dalam pelukanku.)" Merasakan pelukan Toneri yang tiba-tiba memaksa tubuh mereka semakin mendekat membuat Hinata mulai ketakutan, astaga mungkin pria ini sangat mudah dipancing dan Hinata harus cepat-cepat menjaga jarak. Hinata berusaha mendorong pria ini secara perlahan tapi kedua tangan pria ini seolah semakin mencengkram pinggangnya.

"Je pense que notre travail se déroulera sans heurts si nous continuons à agir comme-- (Kurasa pekerjaan kita akan berjalan lancar jika kita tetap bersikap seperti--)" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik dan kini dia telah berada dalam dekapan pria yang berbeda. Dengan tersentak Hinata cepat-cepat mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya menariknya atau dalam hal ini telah menyelamatkannya dari jeratan taring buaya, dan sialnya kini dia berada dalam jeratan singa yang lebih buas.

"Excusez-moi, il est temps de changer de partenaire. Ma belle amie sera heureuse d'être votre partenaire de danse. (Permisi, ini saatnya untuk berganti pasangan. Teman cantikku ini akan dengan senang hati menjadi pasangan dansa Anda.)" Dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Hinata, Sasuke berbicara dengan tegas dan cepat pada Toneri sehingga Toneri yang semula akan marah kembali menelan umpatannya saat Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya dan dengan cepat mengambil tangan Toneri lalu membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke mulai menempatkan tangannya pada Hinata untuk posisi berdansa dan mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka berdua, Hinata yang mau tak mau telah didekap dengan cukup erat itu harus menggerakan badannya. Hanya suara dengusan tidak percaya yang bisa Hinata keluarkan atas perilaku Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah tubuh mereka sudah bersentuhan, Hinata seolah merasakan ada aliran listrik yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dan suasan disekitar mereka seolah tiba-tiba berubah semakin intim.

"Menikmati aksimu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan sambil merapatkan pipinya pada Hinata sehingga seolah mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Hinata melirik sinis sekilas pada mata obisidian Sasuke yang dibalas pria itu dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu. Yang kutahu kaulah yang tiba-tiba memulai aksi dengan menarik paksa lenganku." Dan arah pandangan Hinata kembali ke depan.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang berusaha kau lakukan, dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena sebentar lagi kau mungkin akan mejadi korban pelecehan pria manja itu."

"Jangan sembarangan menilai orang, mungkin dia lebih baik darimu Tuan Uchiha." Bisik Hinata pelan.

"Tidak pernah menghadiri kelas olahraga saat harus bertanding Anggar denganku, memanggil ayahnya saat dia cidera bermain bola, dan hanya mengandalkan wajah cantiknya untuk mendapatkan uang. Tidakkah itu manja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan alisnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala di tatap oleh Sasuke, oke mungkin mereka pernah satu sekolah entah itu dimana.

"Oke baiklah hentikan membicarakan orang lain." Ujar Hinata memperingati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membicarakan dirimu. Kau terlihat menakjubkan malam ini Nona Hyuga." Hinata yang sedang mengerlingkan matanya secara reflek menatap kearah mata Sasuke. Merasa Hinata yang hanya menatapnya saja, Sasuke kembali mengucapkan perkataanya dengan lebih perlahan dan menatap mata Hinata lebih intens.

"Kau… Terlihat… Luar biasa." Dan Hinata seakan dibuat tak berkedip atas pernyataan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan keluar dari pria semacam itu. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Syukurlah kau mengakuinya." Ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu dan bernada serak, karena siapa gadis yang tidak akan gugup setengah mati jika dipuji seperti itu sambil dirangkul begitu dekat. Ditambah aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang sejenis citrus dan kayu manis menambah kesan gentleman pada pria ini.

"Hinata Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke perlahan dengan nada yang begitu khidmat di samping telinga Hinata, seolah nama Hinata adalah sebuah doa yang selalu Sasuke panjatkan.

"Aku telah mendapatkanmu." Kini suara serak Sasukelah yang terdengar seolah terus berusaha menggoda Hinata.

Hinata sampai harus menggigit bibir menahan debaran didadanya, juga karena bulu-bulu halus yang berdiri mendengar suara serak Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tidak mau begitu saja terbuai, pria ini bisa saja hanya mempermainkannya. "Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Tidakkah kau malu bersama gadis yang kau sebut sudah tidak memiliki nama baik."

"Aku tidak pernah peduli tentang perkataan orang. Selama itu hal yang aku inginkan, aku bisa mendapatkannya dimana pun."

"Kau berkata seolah aku adalah barang yang bisa kau ambil seenaknya." Ucap Hinata sedih. Melihat tatapan seperti itu dari mata Hinata, Sasuke justru berbisik lebih dekat pada Hinata.

" _No, you're priceless Miss Hyuga._ " Setelahnya Sasuke menyandarkan kedua kening mereka agar saling besentuhan dan tanpa mereka sadari, kedua mata mereka menutup mencoba menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka bisa sejenak berhenti memikirkan masalah hidup mereka. Hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan aku? Bukankan gadis cantik tadi lebih baik untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat diriku begitu menginginkanmu, mungkin karena kau seperti medan magnet yang terus menarikku mendekat padamu. Dan ternyata aku salah, ternyata kau bukan hanya sekedar batu magnet. Kau adalah poros duniaku yang tidak akan bisa aku tinggalkan." Kali ini Hinata benar-benar tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, tidakkah pria itu sadar mereka adalah musuh. Hati Hinata seolah berteriak ingin menerima semua rasa yang Sasuke ungkapkan tapi Ia takut ini hanyalah sebuah permainan.

"Apa kau mabuk Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mau melihat saat aku mabuk Nona Hyuga. Dan jika aku mabuk lalu kau ada didekatku, dirimu tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk seminggu." Dan perkataan tersirat Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Kurasa aku butuh udara segar." Ucap Hinata berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke.

"Ikut aku." Dan kini justru tangannya seolah tidak bisa lepas dari tarikan Sasuke yang mencoba membawanya keluar dari aula pesta. Pria itu mengarahkan Hinata untuk pergi menuju taman belakang hotel yang sudah dihias dengan lampu-lampu cantik mengikuti dekorasi aula pesta, dan sebelum keluar Sasuke menyempatkan mengambil gelas dan sebotol sampanye.

Sasuke terus menuntut Hinata menuju jalan setapak yang membawa mereka pada gazebo terbuka dimana terdapat beberapa sofa dan bantal yang telah dihias lampu-lampu tumbler sehingga semakin indah berpadu dengan warna-warni bunga saat malam hari. Setelahnya Sasuke menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau meminum cairan seperti itu, terutama didekatmu." Sehingga Sasuke hanya menaruh gelas itu pada meja di dekatnya dan akan mulai meminum cairan itu langsung dari botolnya. Saat ujung botol itu telah sampai di bibir Sasuke dengan cepat Hinata merebutnya dan menyimpan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Astaga, apa kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pria sepertimu meminum cairan seperti itu saat kita hanya berbicara berdua di luar sini." Ujar Hinata kesal.

"Kau takut dengan ucapanku?"

"Tentu saja. Wanita mana yang akan membiarkan pria mesum sepertimu mabuk di sekitar mereka."

"Kebanyakan wanita mungkin akan lebih senang jika mereka berhasil menghilangkan akal sehatku."

"Aku bukanlah wanita kebanyakan seperti yang kau kenal. Dan sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dengan menyelidik.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Y-ya, tentu saja. Setidaknya itu hal yang aku bisa. Dan aku memiliki bos yang baik." Ucap Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa gadis berambut pirang itu bekerja dengan baik?" Hinata kembali mengerutkan keningnya dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menanyakan kinerja Ino, tentu saja dia atasan Hinata justru kinerja Hinatalah yang perlu dipertanyakan.

"Tentu saja, Ino adalah pekerja keras." Ujar Hinata ragu.

"Kalau begitu dia bisa tetap memiliki pekerjaannya." Ujar Sasuke enteng. Seolah Hinata dihantam kesadaran, mulut Hinata terbuka dengan satu tangan yang mencoba menutupinya.

"Astaga, jangan katakan kau adalah orang yang telah mengakuisisi Mitzuko Inc.?"

"Sayangnya adalah ya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasuk kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Hinata langsung memutar matanya karena jengah dengan perilaku pria ini.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Dengan begini kau bisa dengan mudah memecatku atau bahkan memfitnahku seperti apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku."

Mendengar nada menyindir Hinata, dengan segera Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata hingga dada mereka saling bertubrukan. "Dengar Nona Hyuga, aku bukanlah orang yang memfitnah ayahmu karena itu bukanlah sebuah fitnah. Dan bisakah kau percaya saja pada apa yang aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Tidak aku tidak bisa percaya padamu. Kita adalah musuh jika kau ingat. Dan aku merasa bahwa kau hanyalah menginginkan tubuhku untuk kesenanganmu, kau akan dengan mudah berganti wanita disaat banyak wanita lain yang lebih sempurna dariku." Hinata berkata dengan nada frustasi dan sendu.

Satu tangan Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata untuk merasakan kelembutan gadis rapuh ini, sehingga kini mereka bertatap-tatapan dengan Hinata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu, jika aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu seperti aku ingin memilikimu." Dengan perlahan-perlahan ibu jari Sasuke bergerak di atas pipi Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menyelami arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Sial, aku ingin menciummu saat ini juga." Dan dapat Hinata rasakan deru nafas Sasuke semakin memburu.

"Jangan." Ucap Hinata pelan. Tapi detik berikutnya sentuhan bibir basah Sasukelah yang Hinata rasakan melumat bibirnya. Dengan tergesa kedua tangan Sasuke menahan wajah Hinata, sehingga dengan mudah serangan bibirnya berhasil menggigit bibir bawah Hinata dan menarik bibir atas Hinata menggunakan kedua bibirnya. Sasuke terus memperdalam ciumannya hingga tubuh Hinata terdorong kebelakang dan saat pinggang Hinata sudah tertahan tembok yang sebatas pinggangnya membuat Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Sasuke berusaha berbicara pada Hinata.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sementara Hinata yang mendapat terus serangan seperti ini hanya bisa berujar pasrah. "Aku tidak ingin terus diperlakukan seperti ini, kumohon biarkan aku menjalani hidup seperti biasa." Hinata segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata agar mencegahnya menjauh.

"Aku tahu kau mulai merasakan sesuatu untukku."

Dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, Hinata berujar lirih. "Perasaan apapun yang aku rasakan untuk seseorang, akan kutahan sebelum kasus ayahku terselesaikan. Tolong… Hargai keputusanku." Setelahnya Sasuke hanya bisa melepaskan tangan Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu menjauh.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya gusar dan kembali menyambar botol sampanye yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan cepat menutup pintu yang mengarah pada halaman hotel dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana sambil menenangkan pernafasannya. Entah harus seperti apa dia bersikap jika didekat Sasuke. Hingga kesadaran Hinata kembali dan matanya meneliti dimana posisi Ino berada, dia sudah berada diluar cukup lama dan Ino pasti mencarinya.

Saat Hinata sedang berjalan untuk mengambil minuman tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya dan untunglah ternyata itu Ino.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja? Ayo Tuan Milkova sudah menunggu kita diruang rapat, saatnya dia membuat keputusan." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Maaf Ino, tadi aku butuh udara segar. Kuharap Tuan Milkova tidak menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ya kuharap juga orang Perancis memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi. Sekarang waktunya kau membantuku dan berusaha membujuknya agar menyetujui kontrak kita."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku."

.

.

.

Hinata sedang merapihkan dokumen-dokumen diruangannya dan akan meng-copy kontrak kerjasama yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Toneri tadi malam. Untunglah pria itu masih memiliki suasana yang baik setelah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, walaupun Hinata harus rela memberikan nomor pribadinya pada Toneri agar pria itu mau menandatangani kontrak ini. Saat Hinata sedang menunggu hasil copyannya selesai dering ponsel Hinata terdengar. Itu adalah nomor Gaara dan entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak.

"Halo Gaara." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hinata, tolong segera temui aku di Medical Center Tokyo. Kedua orang tuamu telah ditemukan." Ucap Gaara dengan nada panik.

"A-aapa? Astaga syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa kebahagiaan keluar dari suaranya.

"Sulit menjelaskannya melalui telepon, kuharap kau bisa segera datang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, karena aku harus mengecek beberapa hal." Ucap Gaara menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucap Hinata penuh syukur.

"Ya sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan Hinata." Setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus, dan Hinata melihat pada jam dinding di ruangannya. 30 menita lagi jam kerjanya selesai mungkin Ino akan mengijinkannya untuk pulang lebih dulu karena keadaannya sedang mendesak. Segera Hinata memasuki ruangan Ino lalu meminta izin dan untunglah setelah dijelaskan mengenai apa yang terjadi, Ino segera menyetujuinya dan berdoa agar semua baik-baik saja.

Hinata dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari gedung Mitzuko Inc, dan menghentikan taxi secepat yang Ia bisa. Dalam perjalanan Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tidak berhenti berdoa demi keselamatan kedua orang tuanya, air matanya tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak keluar saking khawatirnya terhadap kondisi kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Hinata segera mendatangi ruang ICU sesuai informasi dari resepsionis mengenai keberadaan pasien bernama Hyuga. Dan bisa Hinata lihat dilorong ICU sudah ada Gaara dan beberapa pria yang terlihat seperti polisi sedang membicarakan sesuatu, dengan segera Hinata menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara, bagaimana kondisi kedua orang tuaku? Aku ingin bertemu mereka." Dengan lirikan mata Gaara menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk membiarkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata duduklah dulu." Dengan perlahan Gaara mencoba memegang kedua lengan Hinata, dan dapat Gaara rasakan tubuh gadis ini benar-benar bergetar.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu benar-benar begetar. Tenanglah." Setelah mereka duduk Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, mencoba menguatkan gadis ini.

"Gaara tolong katakan sesuatu mengenai keadaan orang tuaku." Ucap Hinata dengan nada lirih. Gaara yang mendengarnya seakan langsung ikut merasakan kesedihan dan kepanikan gadis ini. Dengan menarik nafas panjang Gaara mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata sebaik mungkin agar gadis ini tidak semakin sedih.

"Ayahmu masih dalam keadaan kritis di ruang ICU. Dokter bilang dia mengalami banyak patah tulang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya mendapat luka bakar cukup parah, tapi dia sudah ditangani dengan baik. Kita akan menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari dokter." Hati Hinata terasa teriris mengetahui keadaan ayahnya yang begitu terluka parah, dia sangat ingin memeluk ayahnya sekarang juga. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kecil kristal bening penanda kepedihannya.

"La-lalu bagaimana keadaan ibuku?" Tanya Hinata perlahan. Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggenggam satu tangan Hinata.

"Ikut denganku." Hinata akhirnya mengikuti langkah Gaara yang entah akan membawanya kemana, tapi perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat menuju ruangan apa Gaara membawanya. Dan dengan kepasrahan hati Hinata mulai berbicara pada Tuhan untuk mengikhlaskan apapun yang terjadi pada ibunya. Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan itu, Hinata diajak untuk mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan sesosok tubuh yang telah ditutupi kain putih. Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mencoba membuka kain yang menutupi wajah seseorang itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat tubuh ibunya sudah dipenuhi dengan luka bakar. Sehingga isakan pun tidak bisa lagi Hinata tahan untuk keluar.

Melihat gadis didepannya ini hampir saja limbung terjatuh, Gaara dengan cepat menyandarkan tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terisak keras. Gaara biarkan Hinata mencengkram kemeja hijaunya untuk menyalurkan rasa sedih gadis ini. Sekuat apapun Hinata menahan untuk tidak menangis tapi ia tidak kuat saat membayangkan ibunya yang cantik dan penuh kasih sayang, sudah terbujur kaku dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Sambil berusaha meredakan isak tangisnya, Hinata hanya berdoa semoga ibunya mendapat tempat yang terbaik di sisi Tuhan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya, Gaara kembali ke kantor kejaksaan dan mengadakan kembali rapat bersama asisten dan beberapa pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidiki bukti-bukti dari pecahan pesawat yang ditumpangi Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuga.

"Dari enam penumpang pesawat, empat diantaranya adalah awak pesawat termasuk pilot dan pramugari. Tapi hanya dua orang yang selamat yaitu Tuan Hiashi Hyuga dan co-pilot, namun sayangnya tadi siang aku sudah mendengar kabar jika co-pilot juga sudah meninggal. Jadi dalam kasus ini Tuan Hyugalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan penjelasan, tapi kita juga belum tahu kapan dia akan sadar, jadi karena persidangan menunggu hasil penyelidikan kita aku ingin kalian semua mencari bukti-bukti apapun yang bisa mengungkap kasus ini." Gaara memberikan arahan pada tim penyelidikannya lalu meminta sang asisten melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Oke, aku sudah melakukan pengintaian pada Tuan Shii beberapa hari belakangan ini, tidak ada yang terlalu mencurigakan tapi ada satu kejadiaan yang perlu kita amati." Kemudian Darui mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang dia dapat ke atas meja. "Dalam foto itu, dia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mengenakan topi dan mantel panjang sehingga wajah orang itu tidak bisa terlihat jelas, dan bukan hanya berpapasan tapi mereka seperti melakukan suatu kontak yang cukup lama. Dan aku curiga orang itu ada hubunganya dengan kasus ini." Kini arah pandangan semua orang tertuju pada foto yang disimpan Darui.

"Aku minta dua orang dari kalian terus amati setiap pergerakan Tuan Shii. Jika ada hal yang aneh segera panggil aku. Mengerti?" Gaara memberikan perintah pada pihak kepolisian yang segera dibalas "siap" oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Gaara sedang berada dalam mobilnya untuk menemani Hinata melakukan pemakaman ibunya, tapi tiba-tiba dering ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan menggunakan _ear phone wireless_ yang terhubung dengan ponselnya Gaara segera menjawab.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Gaara kau harus segera kemari, Tuan Shii sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan pria misterius itu lagi."

"Tck… Baiklah smskan aku alamatnya." Lalu Gaara segera menutup sambungannya, dan ia harus menghembuskan nafas kesal karena sepertinya akan terlambat untuk menemani Hinata di pemakaman. Tapi tugas ini juga penting demi gadis itu.

Setelah sampai diposisi yang rekannya informasikan yaitu di sebuah restoran jepang yang padat di pinggir jalan pada hari sabtu seperti ini, Gaara segera memakai topi dan kacamata hitam dengan duduk terpisah dari dua rekan kerjanya. Dengan masih memakai _ear phone wireless_ nya Gaara berusaha untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengan kedua rekannya.

Gaara segera melirik pada Tuan Shii yang seolah menjatuhkan alat makannya dan bila diperhatikan lebih jauh pria itu juga memasukan hal lain yang ada di bawah meja kedalam saku jasnya sebelum kembali bangkit duduk. Setelahnya Tuan Shii dan pria misterius itu berdiri lalu berjabat tangan dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari restaurant itu.

Dengan lirikan mata Gaara memerintahkan kedua rekannya untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi di depan pintu restaurant kedua pria itu berpisah dengan arah jalan yang berlawanan. Gaara langsung berbicara melalui _ear phone_ nya, ia akan mengikuti Tuan Shii sedangkan kedua rekannya akan mengikuti pria misterius itu. Dengan menjaga jarak aman Gaara berjalan dibelakang Tuan Shii yang hampir selalu hilang dari pandangan matanya karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, dan Gaara semakin mempercepat langkahnya pula saat Tuan Shii mulai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dalam hati Gaara berkata ini benar-benar suatu kejanggalan, serta pertemuan Tuan Shii dengan pria itu di restaurant yang cukup ramai semakin menimbulkan pertanyaan, seharusnya mereka menyembunyikan sebisa mungkin kontak diantara mereka jika memang itu adalah sebuah rahasia.

Dan sekarang Tuan Shii benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, dan Gaara hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Saat Gaara maju kesisi trotoar untuk mengamati jalanan di seberangnnya tiba-tiba seolah ada yang mendorongnya dengan begitu keras hingga Gaara terjatuh ke tengah jalan raya yang sedang ramai, dan dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Sial…" Umpat Gaara keras dan karena Gaara memiliki gerak reflek yang cepat Ia langsung berguling menjauhi mobil itu dan untunglah mobil-mobil lainnya segera menghentikan mobil mereka dengan mendadak. Orang-orang mulai berhamburan kejalan untuk melihat keadaan Gaara yang dahinya sedikit lecet dan berdarah saat tadi jatuh terdorong, dengan masih posisi tertelungkup Gaara memukul jalan raya dengan kesal.

"Sial, ada yang berusaha menggagalkan penyelidikan."

.

.

.

Dengan penuh khidmat Hinata menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Tuhan disamping makam ibunya. Kini ibunya telah dengan sempurna kembali pada sang pencipta dan Hinata tak hentinya memanjatkan doa agar ibunya mendapat tempat terbaik di dunia yang lain, dengan posisi merunduk beralaskan lututnya pada rumput air mata Hinata satu per satu tak pernah terlepas dari indahnya manik amethyst itu. Ditemani semilir angin yang menerbangkam beberapa helai rambutnya Hinata mencoba menikmati kesunyian ini dengan berusaha berbicara pada ibunya. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata putih itu terbuka menampilkan tatapan nanar penuh kesedihan yang menatap pada nisan ibunda terkasihnya. Hyuga Hinari, satu nama yang selama dua puluh satu tahun ini telah menemani Hinata dalam segala kondisi kehidupannya, satu nama yang selalu menjadi sumber kebahagiannya, satu nama yang akan selalu ia kenang dan akan menjadi alasannya untuk terus bertahan di dunia ini.

Hanya beberapa orang saja tadi yang menemaninya kepemakaman, temasuk Ino dan teman-teman sekantornya saat ini yang memberikan beberapa karangan bunga. Adapula Tuan dan Nyonya Ichiraku, teman-teman ayah dan ibunya tidak ada yang datang karena mungkin berita itu telah benar-benar membuat mereka tidak ingin mengenali keluarganya, serta teman-teman Hinata pun tidak ada yang hadir karena kedatangan tubuh kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak diberitakan lagi. Dan kini hanya dirinyalah sendirian disini, di pemakaman yang begitu luas dengan memakai gaun hitam selutut. Kesunyian yang terasa begitu menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan, Hinata bisa mendengar begitu lirihnya dedaunan yang tersapu angin dan semilir angin yang menggetarkan jiwanya. Dengan perlahan tangan Hinata meraba pada tanah merah makam ibunya.

"Ibu, terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan untukku selama ini. Terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang telah kau ajarkan padaku, terima kasih karena aku telah terlahir dari seorang ibu yang begitu hebat sepertimu, kau memberikan sebuah kebahagian yang tak ternilai dalam hidupku. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, karena namamu akan selalu terkenang dihati setiap orang yang mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga ayah dengan baik, dan membuat ibu disana tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan ayah bersamaku disini. Disaat seperti ini aku seolah ingin menyusul ibu agar aku bisa merasakan ketenangan, tapi aku tahu tugasku disini belum selesai. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan nama baik ayah dan ibu, sehingga setidaknya aku bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk kalian. Selamat jalan, aku mencintaimu ibu." Dan tanpa dapat dicegah air mata Hinata menetes membahasahi tanah merah makam ibunya, dan tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi mendung dan tiupan angin menjadi semakin kencang. Terdengar beberapa kali gemuruh dari langit dan Hinata sadar seharusnya ia segera beranjak dari makam ini jika tidak ingin terkena dinginnya air hujan yang seakan akan berlomba keluar dari langit. Mungkin langit juga merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian air hujan telah membasahi bumi dengan cepat. Namun perasaan aneh dirasakan Hinata, Ia tidak merasakan basah sedikitpun pada tubuhnya. Dan instingnya sebagai seorang manusia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Lalu ketika kepala Hinata telah menengok kebelakang Hinata benar-benar dikejutkan bukan hanya atas kedatangan seseorang tetapi dua orang pria yang masing-masing memegang payung besar hitam dan melindungi Hinata dari air hujan yang berjatuhan. Dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca Hinata dapat melihat disebelah kirinya adalah Gaara yang kini mengenakan perban kecil dipelipisnya. Hinata tahu pria ini berjanji akan menemaninya melalui pemakaman, tapi Hinata pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga pria ini datang terlambat. Lalu Hinata alihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, disana berdiri sesosok pria dengan raut wajah dinginnya tapi kali ini Hinata dapat melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata tajam itu. Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan hadir ke makam ibunya.

Dapat Hinata lihat Gaara menjulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata untuk bangkit dari posisinya duduk, saat Hinata akan menerima uluran tangan Gaara tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah tertarik berdiri dan berada dalam pelukan posesif Sasuke. Sebelum Hinata sempat menolak Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Hinata sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa menolak.

"Tetap dipelukanku atau Mitzuko Inc. akan kuhancurkan."

Menyadari Hinata yang hanya menunduk saja dipelukan pria yang seenaknya memeluk gadis itu, Gaara merubah tatapan lembutnya menjadi mengintimidasi pada pria yang ia ketahui adalah pemilik Uchiha Enterprise itu. Dan sialnya pria itu justru balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang pada Gaara, kini aura diantara mereka bertiga benar-benar tegang ditambah gemuruh langit dan hujan yang terus turun dengan deras.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya." Ujar Gaara dingin.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, Hinata sudah seharusnya pergi bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke tak kalah dingin pada pria berambut merah itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh aura mengancamnya seolah berkata kau tidak memiliki hak apapun atas gadis ini.

Mendengar penjelasan pria sombong ini, Gaara hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya dan beralih kembali menatap Hinata. "Hinata benarkah kau ingin bersama pria ini? Pria yang telah menuntut ayahmu dan mengambil seluruh asetmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dirinya juga bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini, tapi kekuasaan Sasuke tidak bisa Ia remehkan.

"Gaara… tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, terima kasih telah datang." Ujar Hinata lebih seperti bisikan sambil menatap Gaara dengan mata memerahnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata, dia tidak ingin lemah seperti ini diancam oleh Sasuke. Dia ingin bersama Gaara karena pria itu yang telah berjanji akan menemaninya di pemakaman, tapi ancaman Sasuke juga tidak bisa Ia abaikan, pria itu bisa saja membuat ribuan orang tidak memiliki pekerjaan besok.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai dan seolah menertawakan Gaara, kemudian ia lebih eratkan lagi pelukannya pada Hinata. "Kau dengar sendiri Tuan Sabaku? Sekarang biarkan kami pergi."

"Tunggu." Sebelum Sasuke berhasil membawa Hinata pergi, Gaara dengan cepat melepaskan mantelnya dan memasangnya pada pundak Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata kedinginan, sekarang pergilah. Hinata hati-hati di jalan." Dan Gaara mencoba memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada Hinata yang menatapnya sedih karena harus pergi dengan pria lain saat dia sudah memiliki janji.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Ucap Hinata perlahan sekaligus seolah mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Dan setelahnya Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian ditemani payung hitamnya, Gaara terus mengamati kedua orang itu hingga diujung jalan Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata memasuki mobil hitam mengkilapnya, sampai mobil itu melaju dan tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Gaara.

 ** _Tbc_**

Yuhuu siapa nih yang udh maksa" up cpt wkwkwk... :D

Gpp sih selagi ada waktu dan ini spesial untuk ulang tahun my lovely gorgeous chara Hinata Hime...

I'm so adore to this chara, just can't explain how happy me can be Hinata Centric...

See yaa... *

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


	7. Bab 7: Confusion

**_Disclamer: Naruto and all character is belong Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuhina, Gaahina fanfiction_**

 ** _Ooc, typo, DLDR_**

.

.

.

Di ruang kerja dengan ukuran cukup besar namun berkesan dingin dan gelap karena dekorasi ruangan yang diberi warna hitam dan peralatan yang sama berwarna gelap, terdapat dua orang pria dewasa berbeda status yang sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Jaksa itu berhasil selamat."

Mendengar kalimat itu seseorang yang duduk di balik kursi kulit hitam besar yang membelakangi anak buahnya itu, langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia kesal atas hasil kinerja anak buahnya yang tidak bisa menyingkirkan orang yang bisa saja menggagalkan rencananya.

"Seperti apa keadaannya?" Terdengar nada dingin dari balik kursi besar hitam itu, sementara sang anak buah mulai merasakan bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya karena Ia merasakan gugup setengah mati telah gagal melaksanakan misi dari bosnya.

"Di-dia hanya mengalami luka kecil di kepalanya dan da-dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa." Balas sang anak buah dengan nada gemetar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan anak buahnya, seseorang tersebut membalikan badannya lalu menumpukan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan ke atas meja untuk berpikir tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan.

"Cari cara lain untuk menyingkirkan Jaksa itu." Sang bos langsung menatap tajam anak buah di depannya yang menundukan kepala. Alhasil kata-kata sang bos berhasil mengangkat wajah tegang itu untuk balik menatap wajah majikannya.

"Tapi jika kita melakukan percobaan yang kedua, Jaksa itu akan semakin sadar jika nyawanya sedang diincar dan bisa saja dia mulai melakukan jebakan untuk menyerang balik kita."

Lalu terdengar tawa membahana dari sang majikan mendengar penjelasan anak buahnya, setelah beberapa saat raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi semakin serius dengan menata tepat pada mata anak buahnya itu. "Lalu apa kau bilang aku harus berdiam diri membiarkan Jaksa itu membongkar semua yang telah aku lakukan hah? Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua perjuanganku sia-sia hanya karena anak muda bodoh itu. Dan sialnya sekarang si tua Hiashi berhasil selamat." Terdengar suara hantaman meja akibatan kepalan tangan sang majikan, dan anak buah itu hanya dapat diam menanti reaksi selanjutnya dari sang bos.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau dan anak buahmu pergi untuk menyingkirkan kedua pria itu secepatnya, buat kematian mereka senatural mungkin dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kegagalan lagi darimu." Sang Bos mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum penuh makna yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Baik Bos, kami akan melaksanakan tugas dengan baik kali ini." Setelahnya sang anak buah membungkuk lalu pamit keluar dari ruangan dengan nuansa gelap itu.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya dapat menggenggam kedua tangan di atas pangkuan pahanya sambil terus melihat keluar jendela mobil yang sesungguhnya hanya menampilkan aliran air hujan yang cukup deras. Dirinya terus mencoba untuk menyamankan diri duduk di kursi mewah mobil _Porsche Panamera_ ini, tapi hal itu selalu gagal jika mengingat siapa pria yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke setelah melakukan pemaksaan terhadapnya agar mengikuti pria itu memasuki mobilnya yang entah akan pria itu bawa kemana dirinya, hanya terus sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya selama 10 menit setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil mewah ini.

Hinata hanya sesekali melirik pada Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal, lalu beralih melirik ke depan melihat seorang supir yang berumur sekitar 40an yang memberikan senyum ramahnya untuk Hinata dari kaca spion dalam dan hanya dibalas oleh Hinata senyum seadanya karena suasana hatinya saat ini benar-benar memburuk akibat pria menyebalkan a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa pria itu selalu bisa memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan apa yang pria itu mau, dan bahkan di makam ibunya pria itu tak berniat untuk mendoakan sang ibunda sama sekali. Sungguh pria tidak tahu diri rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah membeku sehingga tak bergerak sedikit pun?" Suara tanya meremehkan Sasuke tak membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu telah selesai dengan apa pun urusannya karena sebelumnya dia terlihat begitu serius.

"Apa ada hewan juga yang memasuki telingamu sehingga kau sekarang tuli eh?" Sasuke kembali melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh --pikir Hinata-- dengan nada meremehkannya, tapi kali ini pria itu bergerak mendekat pada Hinata dan berusaha menyibak rambut lurus indigonya bermaksud benar-benar ingin melihat telinga Hinata. Karena kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke, Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menyibak rambutnya tapi kini justru tangan Hinatalah yang tertangkap oleh tangan kuat Sasuke sehingga dengan reflek Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah wajah dengan hidung sempurna itu.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari Sasuke. "Apa wajahku semenakutkan itu sehingga kau menatapku seperti itu?" Merasa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh lagi Hinata dengan segera membalikan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap jendela mobil, tapi sayang pergerakannya selalu kalah cepat dengan pria arogan itu. Dan kini dagunya sukses ditahan oleh jari-jari Sasuke agar wajah Hinata dapat terus menatapnya.

Dengan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun Hinata hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya pertanda murka pada pria ini. Dan itu justru menimbulkan suatu kesenangan bagi Sasuke yang bisa mempermainkan emosi Hinata. "Apa kau ingin aku cium saat ini juga di belakang supirku?" Ucap Sasuke serius dengan nada setengah bercanda untuk menakuti gadis ini. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan frontal Sasuke hanya dapat membuka sedikit mulutnya tidak percaya dan melirik takut-takut kearah depan karena malu jika sampai sang supir mendengarnya, hingga akhirnya batas kesabaran Hinata sudah habis.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dan katakan kenapa kau ingin membawaku pergi?" Ucap Hinata dengan perlahan dan penuh penekanan.

Sang pria yang ditanya dengan nada mengancam seperti itu hanya mengangkat alisnya kemudian ia melepas tautannya pada dagu Hinata. Sasuke kemudian menyamankan duduknya kembali kearah depan dan melipat kakinya, bagi Hinata mungkin ini adalah tingkah aneh tapi sikap seperti ini biasa Sasuke lakukan jika pria itu harus berpikir karena sejujurnya pria itu tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membawa gadisi ini pergi secara paksa selain memang karena melihat kondisi Hinata yang akan terkena hujan, dan mungkin perasaan posesifnya itu tiba-tiba muncul karena melihat pria lain yang juga bertingkah ingin melindungi gadis ini.

Hinata hanya dapat menarik nafas dalam-dalam meredakan perasaan yang ingin meledak-ledak memarahi pria ini, hingga akhirnya dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil satu tangan Hinata dan mengamatinya dengan serius. Pria itu menyimpan tangan Hinata ditengah-tengah kedua tangannya dan menggesek-gesekan tangan itu seolah memberikannya kehangatan dan Hinata hanya dapat terdiam sambil menatap bingung tingkah Sasuke.

"Ehem… yah harus kukatakan aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu. Meskipun keluargamu begitu, dia tetap adalah ibumu." Jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Ahh ya, dan kau itu kedinginan, jadi hentikanlah sikap dinginmu itu. Dan apakah kau benar-benar gadis bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mencari tempat berteduh saat tahu hujan akan turun? Apa kau ingin menggoda pria dengan baju basahmu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara sinis padaku?" Sahut Hinata dengan nada pelan beserta lirikan kesalnya. Dan kini pria itu justru mengambil satu tangannya lagi untuk ia hangatkan, dan hati kecil Hinata mengakui jika ini adalah gerakan yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau memiliki tangan yang kecil." Komentar Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba dan melakukan gerakan seolah membandingkan dengan tangannya, dan Hinata diam-diam sedikit mengangkat senyumnya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau itu pria, jangan membandingkan dengan tanganku." Hinata bergerak untuk menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak membiarkan tangan Hinata menjauh darinya dan Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali berbicara.

"Dan juga halus." Hinata seketika merona mendengar pengakuan itu dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat seperti gadis manja. Apa kau tidak pernah mengurus rumah dan memasak?" Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat raut wajahnya cemberut kembali.

"Tentu saja aku pernah, bahkan aku melakukan semua kebutuhanku sendirian. Dan tentu saja aku bisa memasak Tuan Uchiha." Jawab Hinata sebal. Namun jawaban itu justru memunculkan senyum kecil di wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena saat ini aku lapar, maka kau harus memasak untukku sebagai pertanggung jawaban atas ucapanmu."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Oh kurasa kau tidak bisa menolak Nona Hyuga, sekarang aku menculikmu dan kau tidak bisa keluar dari mobil ini." Ujar Sasuke senang. Dengan raut wajah kesal Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke lalu dia majukan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada punggung kursi depan untuk berbicara pada supir Sasuke.

"Tuan kumohon, tolong hentikan mobil ini dan buku pintunya untukku. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, kumohon aku tahu kau memiliki hati yang baik." Iba Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar begitu manis di telinga Sasuke, dan pria itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata, sementara sang supir hanya bisa menatap ragu-ragu pada wajah Hinata.

Dengan masih memegang punggung kursi depan, kepala Hinata langsung menengok ke belakang dengan cepat dan kembali menatap sinis pada wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke suatu tempat, ada hal lebih penting yang harus aku urus dibandingkan perut laparmu dan semua permainan konyolmu ini."

Kedua tangan Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Hinata agar gadis itu kembali duduk disisinya, dan dengan cepat satu tangannya merangkul pundak Hinata agar gadis itu tidak bisa pergi lagi kemana-mana. "Aku menertawakan tingkah konyolmu, Tuan Ebisu adalah pegawaiku dan dia tidak akan menuruti perintah selain dariku. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam seperti ini karena aku sedang tidak bermain-main—" sedikit jeda sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya dan kini ia berbicara sambil menghirup aroma dari rambut Hinata. "kecuali jika kau ingin bermain denganku untuk berbagi kehangatan, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Dasar pria mesum." Sahut Hinata dengan mencoba melepas rangkulan tangan Sasuke namun tidak bisa.

"Aku berubah mesum jika didekatmu, jadi berhati-hatilah denganku." Hinata hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya dan kembali menatap kearah jendela mendengar perkataan menggoda Sasuke. Dia tidak habis pikir pada pria ini, apakah pria itu tidak tahu dia masih sedih setelah menguburkan ibunya, dan pria ini begitu saja datang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Hinata pun masih merasa bersalah pada Gaara karena meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja, padahal selama ini pria itu sudah begitu baik membantunya.

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali saat ia memperhatikan mobil ini telah memasuki kawasan perumahan elit, dan sekarang dirinya mulai was-was. "Sebenarnya kau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambi menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Ke rumahku." Jawab Sasuke tenang dengan posisi bersandarnya dan masih merangkul Hinata. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, tidak mungkinkan pria itu akan membawanya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Jika disana ada orang tua atau keluarganya, Hinata bisa sekarat karena para Uchiha pasti akan mati-matian menghina dia atas kasus ayahnya.

Mobil _Porsche Panamera_ itu akhirnya berbelok memasuki sebuah gerbang putih tinggi yang telah dibuka oleh penjaga rumah. Setelah mobil berhenti, sang supir terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan Sasuke keluar sendiri.

Setelah mobil hitam itu pergi, Hinata hanya dapat mengamati dalam diam halaman rumah Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan untuk mobil, di kanan dan kirinya terdapat taman luas dengan pemandangan yang begitu hijau dan menyejukan mata, lalu perhatian Hinata alihkan pada sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya elegan dan minimalis yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan kaca-kaca tinggi menjulang memperlihatkan isi rumah tersebut. Ini tidak seperti mansion Uchiha yang Hinata tahu, dan Hinata pikir pria bujangan seperti Sasuke akan lebih suka untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen atau _penthouse_ di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Ayo masuklah." Ajak Sasuke, dan itu berhasil menghentikan Hinata dari kegiatan mengaguminya. Dengan ragu Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Apa keluargamu tinggal disini?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Tidak, ini rumahku bukan rumah keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke akhirnya berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tenang memasuki rumah ini, karena ini sama saja seperti masuk kedalam perangkap musuh, tapi melihat gerbang yang sudah tertutup akan kecil kemungkinan Hinata bisa kabur dari sini. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah kedalam rumah berlantai marmer putih gading itu, dan sekali lagi matanya harus terpana melihat dekorasi rumah yang begitu menawan, semuanya terlihat mewah namun sederhana. Dan di tengah ruang tamu itu terdapat satu set sofa putih yang terlihat begitu lembut, karpet beludru, perapian, dan beberapa nakas antik.

Hinata segera melepas mantel pemberian Gaara dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk, lalu segera mengikuti Sasuke ke sisi lain ruangan. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah melepas jas dan mantel hitamnya lalu pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga kesikut, dia mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu kursi bar dapur dan Sasuke menyerahkan teh untuk Hinata.

"Minumlah, kurasa kau masih kedinginan."

Dengan ragu Hinata menerimanya. "Terima kasih." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke aneh.

Dengan mengedikan bahu Hinata menjawab. "Tidak, hanya saja. Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau terus membuatku bertanya-tanya." Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke merunduk untuk memajukan badannya dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikut pada meja dihadapan Hinata.

"Lalu apa itu pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dan menatap tepat kearah netra Hinata. Ditatap sedekat ini lagi membuat Hinata canggung dan mengalihkannya dengan memegang cangkir teh panas dengan kedua tangannya lalu merunduk.

"Entahlah," bisik Hinata. "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya, apa yang kau rencanakan untukku. Karena disaat yang sama kau bisa menjadi pria yang begitu kejam tapi kau juga terus memberikan perhatian untukku, lalu aku mulai berpikir jika aku menganggap semua ini tulus akankah aku siap jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku." Hinata mulai mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Tangan Sasuke meyingkirkan cangkir dari genggaman Hinata dan ia ganti dengan genggaman hangat tangannya. "Kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Sasuke dengan tatapan yang semakin intens.

"Menginginkan tubuhku?"

"Sebuah tubuh dengan jiwa Hinata Hyuga di dalamnya." Dan lagi perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata merasakan debaran jantung yang berpacu menyesakkan dada. Tapi apakah Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan jantungnya terpompa dengan kecepatan yang begitu menggila, entah perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan karena dia sebelumnya tidak pernah mengejar wanita seperti ini. Jika pun ada yang cukup sulit Sasuke dapatkan, dipertemuan ketiga pasti gadis itu sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Namun gadis ini berbeda, dia rapuh sekaligus kuat secara bersamaan dan mata Sasuke tidak pernah bosan menatap pada wajah meneduhkan dan cantik alami yang seolah selalu bisa menarik atensi semua orang.

"Lalu bisakah kau berhenti membenci keluargaku jika kau menginginkan aku?" Ucap Hinata perlahan dengan membalas tatapan Sasuke sama dalamnya.

"Itu hal yang berbeda, setiap orang harus mendapat balasan atas perbuatannya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau percaya, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka." Jawab Sasuke pasti.

"Tapi semua ini membuatku terluka, aku ingin menghentikannya dan memulai hidupku dengan tenang."

"Maka berdirilah disampingku, dan kau akan lihat apa yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu." Kini suara Sasuke terdengar lebih pelan namun dengan tatapan yang dengan sepenuh hati.

Dengan perlahan Hinata melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan menyudahi aksi tatap menatap itu. Kemudian dia turun dari kursi bar dan memutari meja untuk melihat kondisi dapur Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke berbalik lalu tetap bersandar pada meja bar sambil memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata.

"Baiklah, karena kau bilang tadi lapar. Kurasa aku bisa memasakan sesuatu untukmu, bolehkah aku membuka lemari es mu?" Dengan anggukan pelan Sasuke menjawab. Hinata membuka lemari es dua pintu itu dan mulai memperhatikan bahan makanan dalam lemari es Sasuke yang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi ini masih lumayan untuk seorang pria sepertinya.

"Emm… kau punya kaldu, tofu, dan bayam. Baiklah kurasa aku bisa membuat sup miso." Dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil berbagai bahan makanan dan mulai menyalakan kompor gas. Lalu mulai memotong-motong kecil tofu, bayam, dan bumbu-bumbu untuk menumis tofu.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang kini sedang mengaduk kaldu.

"Emm, tidak. Ini makanan yang cukup mudah dibuat. Dan aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, karena aku tidak mau dituntut telah membahayakan nyawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya karena memasak." Ejek Hinata dengan nada canda.

"Apa kau baru saja menyindirku?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu Tuan Uchiha, aku hanya mengungkapkan kekhawatiranku." Ucap Hinata dengan masih sibuk mengaduk kaldu.

"Benarkah kau mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah itu bagus untukmu, jika kau bisa dengan mudah membahayakanku." Kini Sasuke berkata tepat dibelakang tubuh Hinata, meskipun badan mereka tidak beresentuhan.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk—" Ucapan cepat Hinata segera terhenti, saat dia menyadari apa arti ucapannya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk merutuki kebodohannya, karena secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyatakan bahwa ia peduli pada Sasuke. Dengan sedikit tersentak Hinata menahan suara terkejut yang keluar saat ia merasakan bahwa kini jemari Sasuke tengah menyisir rambutnya dan menyampirkan rambut panjang Hinata hanya pada pundak sebelah kirinya. Dengan perlahan jemari Sasuke mengusap kedua lengan atas Hinata, dan bibir pria itu mendekati telinga Hinata. Tubuh Hinata seketika meremang saat nafas Sasuke berhasil menggelitik tengkuk lehernya yang kini terekspose.

Dengan nada rendah Sasuke berkata. "Jika kau sadar, kau telah mengungkapkan isi hatimu untukku. Jadi sebaiknya biarkan aku untuk menuntunmu menjadi milikku." Dan setelahnya kecupan basah pada lehernya lah yang Hinata terima, Sasuke seolah memberikan stimulasi secara perlahan dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil disepanjang garis leher Hinata sehingga Hinata merasa tidak bisa berrontak atas aksi yang Sasuke lakukan, tangan dan tubuhnya seolah lemas seketika dan Hinata tidak menyadari jika Sasuke telah mematikan kompor gas.

"Memilikimu disini, adalah hal yang selalu kubayangkan." Kini kedua tangan Sasuke telah mengajak tangan Hinata untuk bertautan sementara bibirnya terus menyusuri pundak, leher, pipi, dan kini dia dengan sengaja sedikit menggigit ujung telinga Hinata. Tanpa sadar Hinata terus mengeluarkan suara helaan napas yang terdengar seperti desahan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau boleh terus menolakku, tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa mengingkarinya." Kedua tangan Sasuke yang bertautan dengan tangan Hinata ia bawa kedepan untuk memeluk Hinata, tidak membiarkan gadis ini lari dari dalam pelukannya. Karena suasana yang Sasuke ciptakan tanpa sadar kepala Hinata telah bersandar pada pundak pria itu, dan kini wajah memerah mereka telah saling berhadap-hadapan dengan derus napas yang sama-sama tak beraturan. Dengan wajah memerah dan lemas Hinata terus menatap kedalam mata obisidian Sasuke tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, sementara Sasuke dengan perhatian dan kilatan nafsu dimatanya terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"Kau menginginkanku." Bisik Sasuke dengan tatapan intensnya dan mendekatkan kedua ujung hidung mancung mereka, dan Hinata kesulitan untuk tetap menjaga matanya tetap terbuka.

"A-aku ti-dak…" Jawab Hinata serak dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya bibir Sasuke berhasil meraup seluruh bibir manis dan lembab itu kedalam mulutnya dan Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang saat ini terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tapi disaat situasi seperti ini mengontrol diri adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Dan Hinata semakin terlena akan aroma maskulin yang terus menyerang indra penciumannya karena aroma Sasuke begitu nikmat untuk dirasakan.

Ciuman Sasuke begitu pelan dan basah, dengan suara kecupan yang sesekali terdengar dari kedua bibir yang sedang beradu itu, kini lidahnya turut berpartisipasi mengajak Hinata merasakan nikmatnya bermain lidah bersamanya. Ciuman itu terus membuat mereka larut dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga tanpa mereka sadari intensitas peraduan mulut mereka menjadi semakin dalam, cepat, dan sedikit kasar. Sasuke mencium Hinata hingga membuat bibir gadis itu membengkak dan lebih memerah.

Hinata tidak sadar kenapa saat ini dia bisa sampai berbaring disofa putih empuk di ruang tengah Sasuke. Rambutnya terurai memenuhi sofa dengan Sasuke diatas tubuhnya dengan menggunakan lutut dan sikutnya agar tidak menekan Hinata. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut bahkan kini semakin panas, Hinata mengeluarkan erangan nikmat tertahan saat lidah Sasuke benar-benar bermain dengan begitu lihainya. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan jika saat ini bagian tubuh bawahnya mulai merasakan kelembaban, entahlah kegiatan ini seolah membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti. Meskipun dengan kesadaran yang tinggal sedikit Hinata menyadari jika ini adalah hal yang salah untuk ia lakukan bersama pria ini.

Sasuke merasakan seolah bibir Hinata adalah candu yang harus ia nikmati sepuasnya saat ini juga, seluruh tubuhnya seolah bergerak dan meneriakan betapa ia menggilai tubuh gadis ini. Saat dirasa Hinata sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, dengan segera ciumannya bergerak menuju leher Hinata dan tanpa sadar ia membuat tanda kemerahan dileher mulus nan wangi gadis Hyuga ini.

"Aaah…" Hinata sedikit melenguh saat dirasa ciuman Sasuke membuatnya sedikit sakit dan linu. Tapi kemudian pria itu mengobatinya dengan ciuman lembut yang begitu nyaman, dan terus terjadi beberapa kali seperti itu hingga Hinata rasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak kebelakang punggunya dan mulai menurunkan retseleting gaun hitam selututnya, dan Hinata juga menyadari bahwa kini gaun hitam itu telah benar-benar naik pada pinggangnya karena tangan Sasuke yang terus meraba-raba pahanya. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, Hinata mengenakan celana pendek untuk dalamannya.

Kini Sasuke berhasil meloloskan bagian atas gaun Hinata dari kedua tangan gadis itu, sehingga saat ini bentuk gaun itu menumpuk pada pinggang Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata mulai merasa takut dan ragu saat ciuman Sasuke turun dari lehernya dan menuju pangkal atas payudara Hinata yang menyembul dari balik cup bra berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, karena-- _hell yah_ \-- semua orang tahu betapa indah dan besarnya kedua payudara gadis Hyuga itu. Kini Hinata merasakan benar-benar tegelitik geli dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di atas perutnya saat ciuman Sasuke mencumbu dengan sedikit keras bagian atas payudaranya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan mencoba membuka pengait bra hitam Hinata, tapi menyadari itu Hinata merasa seolah belum siap jika bagian pribadinya ini ditatap oleh orang lain terutama pria, jadi tanpa sadar Hinata mencengkram pundak Sasuke sedikit keras. Itu membuat Sasuke mendongak menatap Hinata dari kegiatan menikmati payudara gadis ini, dan Hinata hanya bisa membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah. Tapi seakan tidak menghiraukan peringatan Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksi mencumbunya dan kembali berusaha membuka pengait bra itu. Hinata kali ini benar-benar merasa was-was dan tidak bisa menerima keputusan pria itu untuk membuka branya.

"Tidak, Sash… Sasuke. Hentikan." Dan Sasuke benar-benar sulit untuk Hinata alihkan perhatiannya, jadi dengan segala kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, Hinata mencoba mendorong Sasuke serta menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

"Sasuke, Hentikan!" Ucap Hinata keras dan kini berhasil membuat pria itu berhenti dan menatap kearah Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke mundur meskipun hanya berhasil sedikit dan ia cepat-cepat bangkit lalu menjauh dari sofa. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mecoba membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah tak beraturan secepat mungkin, dan kini ia hanya bisa terduduk di atas karpet beludru putih gading dengan nafas memburu dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri hingga bisa terlena begitu saja oleh rayuan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ia mati-matian sangkal. Hinata tahu jika tadi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, mungkin setelah ini pria itu akan dengan lebih parah menghina dirinya sebagai wanita murahan, dan pemikiran itu membuat hatinya sakit sekaligus mata yang tiba-tiba terasa tersengat. Ia lelah dan benci pada keadaan ini, kenapa begitu sulit untuk bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan seorang pria. Hinata begitu takut jika pria itu hanya memanfaatkannya, apakah salah jika ia ingin merasakan kebahagian dari seorang pria. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya dan Hinata merasa lelah terus lari dari segala sikap yang sejujurnya hati kecil Hinata ingin ia terima.

"Hinata…" Ucap Sasuke pelan, dan inilah pertama kali pria itu memanggil nama kecilnya, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya tapi ia harus ingat sebenarnya siapa pria itu.

"Tidak, kumo Maaf atas semua ini, jadi kumohon berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku-- aku tidak akan sanggup jika semua ini hanya permainanmu, jadi carilah wanita lain untuk bersenang-senang, seharusnya aku tidak berada disini dan menikmati semua ini." Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata telah mengalir tanpa suara.

"Maaf." Dengan satu kata terakhir Hinata segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari pintu rumah Sasuke tanpa sekali pun berbalik. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju gerbang ditengah hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi dengan sedikit deras, Hinata dengan baju dan rambut yang mulai dibasahi air hujan memohon dengan sangat pada penjaga rumah agar gerbang itu segera dibuka. Sang penjaga hanya menatap Hinata dengan bingung, namun akhirnya keiinginan Hinata dikabulkan. Dengan penuh syukur ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang penjaga dan segera berlari dari rumah Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari rumahnya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar tertegun tak mengerti akan sikap gadis itu. Apa semua sikapnya benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah _acting_? Dia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu dapat percaya padanya. Sebenarnya hati Sasuke terenyuh mendengar kata maaf gadis itu, tapi apa yang ingin ia minta maaf, disini Sasuke yang salah. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar jika Hinata berlari disaat hujan masih cukup deras dan gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu ia berada dikawasan apa.

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke, lalu segera berdiri dan berlari keluar meyusul Hinata. Sasuke bisa lihat gadis itu sedang berbicara pada penjaga rumahnya dan dalam hati ia berharap penjaganya itu tidak membiarkan Hinata keluar dan Sasuke harus kembali mengutuk dalam hati saat dengan mudah gerbang itu terbuka. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju gerbang dan membiarkan kemejanya ikut basah terkena hujan. Dengan kecepatan lari seorang pria, Sasuke berusaha mengejar Hinata, setelah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dengan panik Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling mencari gadis bergaun hitam. Tapi nihil, tak ada seorang pun di depan gerbang rumahnya selain pemandangan dari gerbang-gerbang tinggi rumah lain dan taman. Di tengah guyuran hujan dengan frustasi Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dan meneriakan nama Hinata.

"Hinata….!" Teriak Sasuke seperti orang hilang akal. Saat ini ia tidak mempedulikan apapun, jika ada tetangganya yang mengira ia gila. Biarlah, mungkin ia memang sudah gila karena gadis itu.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah besar diseberang sebelah kiri rumah Sasuke. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya disini, karena ia tahu jika ia berlari pasti Sasuke dapat mengejarnya, dengan mencoba menahan isakannya ia melihat Sasuke khawatir karena pria itu terus meneriak-neriakan namanya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya meninggalkan pria itu seperti ini, tapi Hinata tidak ingin terus berada dalam kungkungan khayalan yang Sasuke ciptakan. Dengan menahan nafas ia semakin menyembunyikan dirinya saat Sasuke terlihat akan mengambil jalan kearah dirinya, namun kemudian ia bisa bernafas lega saat Sasuke berlari menuju arah sebaliknya dengan keadaan pakaian yang sudah sangat basah begitu pula dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit agar segera sampai di ruang inap ayahnya, tidak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya aneh karena keadaan baju dan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah berhasil lolos dari pandangan Sasuke, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang terus berlari hingga keluar dari perumahan elit itu dan untunglah halte bus cukup dekat sehingga ia langsung mengunjungi rumah sakit karena khawatir sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Biarkan urusan dengan pria itu ia selesaikan nanti, kini yang terpenting adalah ayahnya.

Hinata menatap kearah celah pada jendela biru laut ruang ICU ayahnya, saat ini dokter sedang melakukan pemeriksaan untuk ayahnya dan bahkan ia belum bertemu ayahnya sama sekali. Hinata terus menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa semoga dokter bisa memberikan kabar baik mengenai ayahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dokter pun keluar dengan didampingi dua orang suster. Sang dokter yang melewati Hinata segera Hinata tahan untuk menanyakan keadaan ayahnya.

"Dokter, permisi. Saya putri dari Hyuga Hiashi. Saya ingin menanyakan kondisi ayah saya?"

Sang dokter sekilas melihat catatan yang dibawakan oleh suster disampingnya sebelum menjawab Hinata, untuk sesaat pandangan terkejut dokter itu muncul melihat kondisi Hinata. "Sejauh ini ayah anda telah melakukan 3 kali operasi untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya agar mencegah infeksi luka dalam, namun karena ayah anda adalah pasien yang jatuh dari pesawat maka patah tulang yang dialaminya cukup parah. Tulang bahu kananya bergeser, tulang pinggang patah, dan ada sebagian kecil tulang penyambung kaki atas dan bawah yang hancur. Tapi untunglah tidak ada luka serius pada bagian kepala ayah anda, namun Ayah anda juga mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah pada bagian kaki, jika luka itu tidak juga sembuh setelah diberi antibiotik maka kaki ayah anda harus diamputasi."

"Diamputasi?" Tanya Hinata pelan tidak percaya. "Tidak adakah cara lain dokter? Kumohon jika luka itu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh jangan biarkan itu terjadi." Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik kami, karena antibiotik yang digunakan adalah cairan khusus, dan juga ayah anda perlu segera melakukan operasi kembali untuk memperbaiki struktur tulang-tulang yang bergeser." Jawab pria berusia 50 tahunan itu.

"Harus berapa kali lagi ayah saya operasi dokter?"

"Untuk luka separah ini, biasanya pasien harus melakukan 12-15 kali operasi agar tubuhnya dapat benar-benar pulih kembali. Jika Anda sudah mendatangi pegawai administrasi kami dan menyatakan siap untuk melaksanakan operasi, kami akan segera melakukannya."

Hinata menelan dengan susah payah setelah mendengar ayahnya harus dioperasi sebanyak itu, tapi itulah jalan keluarnya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana ia akan membayar biaya operasi itu, Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk yakin pada dokter dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, kemudian dokter itu pun pamit pergi. Saat ini kondisi ayahnya masih sangat rentan sehingga Hinata belum boleh memasuki ruang ICU, dengan pemikiran kalut Hinata mencoba mendudukan dirinya pada kursi pengunjung yang disediakan. Kedua tangannya saling mengelus demi sedikit menghilangkan hawa dingin yang kini mulai benar-benar dirasakannya. Saat ini Hinata harus bertanya pada petugas administrasi berapa seluruh biaya operasi yang harus ia tanggung, apapun—apapun akan ia lakukan agar ayahnya bisa pulih kembali.

Saat Hinata akan beranjak dari kursinya, dari arah depan datang seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya yang Hinata kenali sebagai pengacara ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Sehingga pria itu meminta untuk duduk kembali.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup.

"Ah iya, tadi saya tidak membawa payung ke sini." Ucap Hinata sekenanya.

"Maaf Nona Hyuga karena telat mendatangi anda dan ayah anda. Aku sudah diberi tahu mengenai kondisi ayah anda, syukurlah beliau masih bisa selamat. Aku juga turut berduka cita atas kematian ibu Anda." Ucap Kakashi memberikan senyum simpatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih juga telah datang Tuan Hatake." Balas Hinata dengan mencoba tetap tersenyum manis meskipun pikirannya sedang resah.

"Aku hanya berharap ayah anda dapat pulih dengan segera sehingga kasus ini bisa terungkap dengan lebih jelas dan bisa saja ayah anda akan lolos dari tuntutan itu jika pengakuannya sesuai dengan fakta dilapangan. Aku memiliki bukti baru yang mungkin bisa meringankan ayah Anda, aku sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayah anda pada tanggal 29 bulan lalu itu. Dan memang benar seperti apa yang anda katakan ayah anda hanya mendatangi kantor imigrasi hari itu untuk memperpanjang paspornya, jadi tidak mungkin jika Tuan Shii menyatakan bertemu ayah Anda pada hari itu. Estimasi kepergian ayah anda dari kantor imigrasi hingga pulang ke rumah anda seperti yang aku lihat pada cctv gerbang rumah anda sesuai waktu tempuh yang seharusnya, sehingga ayah anda tidak pergi mengunjungi tempat lain lagi."

"Iya memang hari itu ayah pulang tidak terlalu sore dan sikapnya pun seperti biasa, ayahku akan memakan kue yang biasa ibuku buat saat akhir pekan dan kami akan mengobrol di halaman belakang hingga senja."

"Tapi jika melihat kondisi ayah anda, aku akan mencoba meminta surat pernyataan dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa keadaan ayah anda perlu penangan khusus dari dokter sehingga jaksa selaku penyidik bisa mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan penyidikan. Aku akan meminta tenggat waktu, jika dalam waktu yang diajukan jaksa ayah anda belum sadar juga aku akan meminta surat permohonan penarikan penyelidikan. Dan kita tinggal mengurus ganti rugi kepada pihak Uchiha Enterprise."

"Syukurlah jika ayahku memang tidak perlu ditahan, tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu apakah benar ayahku melakukan kasus ini karena hingga hari ini aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Dan aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang jika pendapat mereka mengenai ayahku salah, dan pihak Uchiha Enterprise tidak pantas mengambil aset keluargaku."

"Jika seperti itu kita harus membiarkan hingga penyedik menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk melayangkan tuntutan atau bahkan mengungkap pihak lain yang terlibat. Itu semua tergantung Anda sebagai ahli waris, tapi jika memang nanti ayah anda terbukti bersalah anda juga akan mendapat gugatan secara perdata untuk membayar denda pada pengadilan dan pada Uchiha Enterprise. Jika sudah pada tahap itu maka aku hanya bisa sedikit membantu untuk bernegosiasi agar pihak Uchiha Enterprise meringankan tuntutan dendanya."

Mendengar penjelasan itu Hinata hanya terdiam, semua ini terasa serba salah. Pertama darimana ia mendapat semua uang itu untuk membayar operasi dan denda jika memang ayahnya terbukti bersalah, tapi jika kasus ini tidak diungkap maka seumur hidup dirinya dan ayahnya akan terus menerus dipandang sebelah mata jika memang bukan ayahnya yang melakukan kasus ini. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar ingin bertemu Gaara untuk mengetahui apakah bukti yang ada membuat ayahnya akan dituntut oleh pengadilan, tapi jika memang terbukti bersalah haruskah ia memohon pada Sasuke untuk mencabut tuntutannya karena kondisi ayahnya yang seperti ini?

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Welcome back, sorry ya digantung cukup lama... But I'm in exam now. Hope this chap make you satisfied..._**

 ** _Ditunggu Voment kaliannnnn... *_**

 ** _By Chichiyulalice_**


End file.
